The Season
by Severus' Malfoy Maiden
Summary: This is for Blaise and Marcus shocker . love them both... The girls are back from a much needed vacation just in time for courting season. They're spotted by four sexy Slytherin and their parents. lunch, conversations, and confessions ensue!
1. Chapter 1

_**The Season**_

_Daily Prophet_

_Golden Trio Reunion!_

_It's been a year since we've last seen the young war heroes. They stepped out of the lime light just two weeks after the brave Harry Potter and his loyal friends defeated the dark lord._

_Well readers, they're back! …and just in time for 'The Season'._

_I was lucky enough to bare witness to a night out for the now 20 year olds. They were spotted at the new dance club, _Primavera,_ kicking up the dust and having a good time._

_All I have to say is 'what a difference a year makes, folks!' (Photo's below) The previously dowdy Hermione Granger has grown into quite a pretty young witch. She's got curves in all the right places. Wowza! _

_Also in attendance was the youngest Weasley, Ginervra giving Miss Granger a run for her money. Both ladies seemed more interested in the club around them than the two young gentlemen panting after them!_

_The boy-who-lived couldn't take his eyes off Miss Weasley and much to our pleasant surprise; she didn't appear to take an interest in him in the least. The same can be said for Miss Granger and her apparent disdain for Ronald Weasley (if her constant sighs and eye rolls at his attention were any indication)._

_This reporter has it on good authority that both girls are still single and waiting for their knights in shining armor to come sweep them off their feet._

_Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley didn't leave their side for more than a minute the entire evening. One wonders how close they really are._

_Mssrs. Potter and Weasley will be attending Auror training next month and we wish them the best of luck._

_The sultry Miss Granger was offered a position running the __Being Division__ in the __Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. No surprise there! Good luck Miss Granger, we know you'll go far._

_Miss Weasley just sat for her NEWTs and has not made it public what her plans are for the future._

_Stay with me folks, more on the Trio later!_

"Rubbish!" she hissed and tossed the paper on the table.

"You _did_ look nice, 'Mione," Ron said stuffing his face with a forkful of egg.

She grimaced when some egg flew out of his mouth and onto the table.

Harry nodded, but thankfully didn't speak until he had swallowed, "who cares what they say anyway," he added deliberately denying the remarks on Ginny's disinterest in him.

She huffed, _just like Harry to deny and avoid_, she thought.

The boys shrugged and Ron looked like he was the cat that caught the canary… it made her quirk an eyebrow, "You aren't dowdy at all! …maybe once, when we were young, but not now… well maybe on Sunday mornings , but…" she held her hand up for him to stop. He did and then smiled.

Ron's smile was hopeful and flirty.

She knew he wanted her; the problem was she didn't want him… romantically, at least. She'd pined over him for years, but his tendency to leave when things got tough had her re-evaluating her feelings for him.

It wasn't just the one time on the run, he had subjected her to his cold shoulders and silent treatments from day one; and though she loved him as a close friend, one that she had endured many life altering events with, and valued his zest and passion for things, it was not something she wanted to tolerate for the remainder of her life, which roughly, would be another 100 years as Magical beings had longer life spans than Muggles.

Harry knew, but the self centered coward was too caught up trying to make things right with Ginny, so he did nothing to redirect Ron, which only encouraged him to try new approaches.

Hermione was fed up with approaches; she was on the verge of hexing someone the next time Ron started a sentence with 'ummm 'Mione?' in that worried tone of his. It was always followed by some sort of alone time scene.

"ummmm 'Mione, wanna go for a walk by the lake?" Ron asked.

_Case and point_, she thought miserably.

"I was planning to go shopping after breakfast, sorry," she said sympathetically. No, she didn't want to go for a walk alone with him, but she didn't feel the need to be unnecessarily rude either. Every once in a while he would catch her in a mood and she would just say no or something equally blunt to assuage his hope for a romantic future with her that involved kissing, sex and children, but usually she just came up with an excuse hoping it would dissuade him.

"ummmm 'Mione…"

She was definitely going to hex someone; she closed her eyes and counted to ten. When she opened them his eyes were pleading and the tips of his ears red.

_She and Ginny had only been back a week for crying out loud! Couldn't they (the boys) just give them some space?_

Apparently, she wasn't the only one frustrated at the constant barrage of whiny love sick questions, "Ronald, she isn't interested! Leave her be!" Ginny snapped walking into the kitchen.

Hermione smiled inwardly, "Morning Gin," she greeted.

Ginny smiled at her, "Morning. Shopping still?"

Hermione nodded and scooted over so the pretty red head could sit.

Ginny understood perfectly, what Hermione was feeling. To the Wizarding world Harry may be the boy-who-conquered-all, but to Ginny he was just a broody teen aged boy who'd broken her heart and had commitment issues.

When Ginny walked in Harry had stood and smiled, in return she sneered and smiled at Hermione.

Harry dropped back into his chair with slumped shoulders, "Oh stop pouting Potter," Ginny snapped again.

She had taken to calling him Potter so that he would get the hint and back off a little. It was lost on him.

The boys finished their meals and sat staring at the two lovely witches seated across from them. By silent agreement Hermione and Ginny skulled the rest of their pumpkin juice and stood. They were out the door in a flash and Apparating as soon as they cleared the boundary of the Burrow.

Harry and Ron looked at each other from the door way, "This is not going as planned," Harry sighed.

Ron shook his head in agreement.

Suddenly two large hands clamped down on their shoulders startling them, "Give it a rest, they aren't interested," Fred said.

"But we're supposed to …you know, marry, have kids… live happily ever after," Ron whined, "We can't do that if they play hard to get for much longer."

Harry nodded and Fred frowned, "I love Mione, but do you really want to marry someone who knows …everything? …and can hex you six ways from Sunday whenever you upset her?" he asked and then looked at Harry, "and you. Do you really want a hot tempered harpy nagging you to death for eternity?"

Both wizards shook their heads, "You're right, mate. We're two thirds of the Golden Trio! We can have any bird we want, why tie ourselves down to witches who don't appreciate us?" Harry announced.

Ron nodded his head, his brows furrowed in thought, "Right! Thanks Fred,"

"Anytime, brother, anytime," he said and smiled; his job here was done. Those girls owed him… big time.

_*****Shopping**_

"Think Fred was successful?" Ginny asked as they tried on shoes.

Hermione snorted, "He'd better be for what I'm paying him."

Ginny's eyes widened, "What are you paying him?" they narrowed, "…not…?"

Hermione looked aghast at the idea of shedding her virginity for something so manipulative, "No! I promised two days a week for a month dedicated solely to brainstorming on new pranks and products for Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes."

Ginny laughed and nodded to the sales witch, "I'll take those, please."

"Yes Miss Weasley, right away."

After a few more stores and a few more purchases the girls sat down for a bite to eat at a new outdoor café. It was owned by the Patil twins, they'd opened a few months after the war.

The girls walked in and straight to the tables outside. They were met by a smiling Parvati, "Hermione. Ginny. Out shopping today?" she greeted and set menus down after hugs and kisses were exchanged in a happy greeting.

Both girls nodded and held up bags of items.

After ordering the girls sat in comfortable silence watching the passersby walk along the cobblestone alley.

_*****In the Shadows**_

They stood inside the Quidditch store watching the two pretty witches sit down at the café. The Prophet was right, a year had made a difference, but lovely was an understatement.

Ginny Weasley had straight red hair that fell just past her shoulders in a stylish bob. Her feminine hands and elegant fingers tucked a strand back behind her ear.

She smiled and said something to Hermione. Who smiled in return.

He was pretty sure he could see her long, dark eye lashes from here. She had pale skin unmarred by freckles so common with red heads. She was tall and slender and had the most kissable lips he had ever seen.

Draco was oddly silent in his perusal of Ginny Weasley, not that it was recognized by an equally love struck Blaise Zabini, who couldn't take his eyes off her dark haired friend. Hermione's hair was no longer frizzy or curly. It fell to her waist in soft waves of chocolate. She looked like she had spent some time in the sun as her skin was aglow with olive tones. She looked across the street and then back as if she felt someone was watching her, but she found nothing.

She shivered – he could see her shoulders roll slightly; he smiled at the thought that even if she didn't know it, he had made her tremble.

She was small, that was no change, but she was toned. Her arms muscled, but not masculine. Her halter top had a V neck that accentuated the fact that her body had filled out some. He wanted to run his thumb along the side swell of her breast so clearly visible from where he stood.

_*****the girls**_

Parvati brought their drinks and smiled, "Rum and pineapple juice and Vokda with a lemon twist. Your salads will be right out."

"Thanks Parv," Ginny said and took a drink of her perfectly mixed rum and pineapple.

"Feels different being back, like we've been gone for years instead of just one," Hermione commented hmmming when she sipped her vodka.

Ginny nodded, "thanks for inviting me. I couldn't stay there with just them," she said referring to Harry and Ron.

Hermione chuckled, "It was nice talking and hanging out without the threat of death over our heads."

Their salads came and they ate in silence at first. Ginny finished her drink and motioned for another for her and Hermione.

"I don't think I'll be able to stay much longer," Ginny commented.

Hermione nodded and then stopped, "You know, the Merlins First Class came with a land title. We could take a look at the property around here, see what's available. Maybe we could move in together until you decided what you're going to do," Hermione suggested with a smile.

It was met with misery, "What _am_ I going to do?"

"What do you want to do?"

She leveled Hermione with a serious look, "I would love to work in your department actually. I think I'd be great at working as a liaison of sorts between magical nations, like Veela, Centaurs and such."

Hermione smiled and Ginny saw the excited glint in her eyes; Hermione had a plan.

"The Ministry owled me yesterday telling me to hire an assistant…"

Ginny scowled, "Like a secretary?"

Hermione giggled, "No, like a deputy. Second in charge type of thing." After a moment Hermione continued, "We could do great things together Gin," she baited in a sing song voice.

A few seconds ticked by before Ginny smiled, "it's a deal," she accepted excitedly and held her hand out for a shake.

They talked and laughed while eating their salads slowly. Parvati picked up their dishes when they were done and dropped another round of drinks. Luckily, they'd had water in between the alcoholic drinks, so they weren't drunk… yet.

_***** Across the street**_

The breeze blew making Hermione's hair dance, which, in turn, made Blaise catch his breath at her beauty. He realized on some basic male level that he was being ridiculous with his current fascination with the Muggle born. He was usually direct, assertive and definitely not complimentary, but right now all he wanted to do was smile at her and tell her how pretty she was; his male pride rolled its eyes and grumbled hoping that it would not suffer through any vocal indignities for the benefit of this Miss Granger!

Draco was sure that if Lucius were to see his son in a state of mesmerized lull because of a young red head, no less, he would hex him back into reality; though, Draco's logical brain quietly pointed out that Narcissa only ever looked unhappy when the dark lord had occupied Malfoy Manor, other than that, she was content.

His brain went so far as to pull pictures of times when Narcissa merely sighed in boredom and Lucius was on his feet in a moment gathering his wife up and taking her away. He noticed in one of the memories that she had a smirk, worthy of her husband.

Draco mentally shook that thought away and refocused on Ginny.

They both felt the presence walk up behind them, "We're all set…, what's this?" Marcus asked taking in the picture.

Draco and Blaise stiffened.

They had all come together; in fact, Flint and Pucey were the reason they were looking out the window. They'd been bored waiting for the business transaction to complete.

"Who's the red head… she looks familiar," Adrian asked.

"Ginny Weasley," Draco responded the entirety of his body language telling the older wizard to turn away.

Adrian smiled, "Well isn't she the prettiest little thing."

Marcus grunted, "She's nothing compared to the lovely Hermione Granger. Gentlemen, care for a bite to eat?"

They all agreed to a bite and started out the door intent on getting a table near the ladies in question, but stopped short watching wide-eyed and anxious as four elegant women crossed the street and headed straight for the table housing the two young ladies.

_*****what a surprise**_

The ladies stepped out of the Twilfitt and Tattings and walked gracefully down the cobblestone street.

"Is that Hermione Granger?"

"Yes. And Ginvervra Weasley."

"Surprising to see them alone. The Potter and Weasley follow them around like puppies!" she laughed.

Snort (ladylike), "From what I've read, they aren't interested. Maybe they wanted to get away from the meddling crew," the other suggested.

"Shall we go and say hello?"

Each lady smiled, "Indeed."

_***** Wizards**_

"What are they doing?" Flint asked

They remained quiet, watching and worried. They weren't ready for a scene just yet.

_*****Witches**_

"Miss Granger?" Narcissa asked, standing at the foot of the table.

Hermione looked up, recognizing the voice, but not believing. She blinked and looked at each lady; she only recognized two of them.

Narciss stood quiet and patient. She was aware the young woman needed time to absorb this, though she hoped it would not take long. It didn't, "Mrs. Malfoy, How… How are you, Ma'am?"

Narcissa smiled, "I'm positively famished, my dear, thank you for asking."

She remained standing and waiting. It dawned on Hermione what the witch was waiting for, "Won't you join us then?"

Ginny finally snapped shut her mouth and joined the invitation, "Oh yes, please. I'll get Parv, she can pull two tables together," she said standing and smiling.

Narcissa and the others smiled and looked, to Hermione, like they approved of the invitation, "Thank you Miss Weasley. That would be lovely."

Once the drinks had been delivered and an awkward silence had settled among the unlikely group, Hermione decided enough was enough.

Ginny watched as Hermione's inner lioness emerged, courageous, but wary, "I'm sorry, but I don't know some of you. I'm Hermione Granger."

She slowly held out a shaky hand, fully expecting to be embarrassed by rejection. She pushed the negative thought aside and leaned towards positive. The women came to them, not the other way around, so that was something, right?

After a very tense moment a dark haired beauty smiled and grasped her hand in greeting, "Camille Nott, I'm Blaise Zabini's mother," she said.

Her voice was deeper than a normal witches voice. It was raspy and seductive. Her face was exotic and her penetrating eyes a wide almond shape. She was the most beautiful woman Hermione had ever seen.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Nott. This is Ginny Weasley."

Ginny smiled brightly and reached a hand to the beautiful witch. After their greeting, Ginny turned to Narcissa, "It's nice to see you Mrs. Malfoy." Ginny was thinking similarly about Narcissa Malfoy. A sunshine blonde with clear blue eyes and flawless skin, the woman was breathtaking.

Narcissa tilted her head and took up the rest of the introductions, "My apologies Miss Granger, this is Alexandra Flint and Elizabeth Pucey."

Both women lent a hand and smiled at Hermione and Ginny.

_*****The wizards**_

"Why aren't they talking?" Blaise asked.

They tensed a second later as they watched Granger square her shoulders jut her chin slightly and hold her hand out for greeting. They knew what could happen. Hermione was a Muggle born and though none of them had ever heard their mothers speak derogatorily about Muggle borns it still didn't mean they didn't support the idea.

Each released a breath they weren't aware they were holding when Blaises mom shook Hermione's hand and smiled. Blaise noted that it was a genuine smile.

As if Camille knew her son was watching she looked directly at him and smirked then focused back to the conversation.

"I hate it when your mother does that, Zabini," Draco grumbled.

Marcus smiled, "Maybe its time for us to get that bite to eat."

Adrian snorted, "They'll never let us sit with them."

Draco smiled, "Who said anything about sitting with them; they're plenty of tables!"

Blaise nodded and was the first to turn to walk out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

A convergence of testosterone surrounded the chattering witches.

Narcissa was the first to raise her eyes in question of the large shadow now standing near her end of the table, "Lucius," she said with smile.

Both Hermione and Ginny stiffened in recognition making him tense as well, "Miss Granger. Miss Weasley. Ladies," he greeted without emotion. He had taken his wife's hand in his when he arrived and now he held it tightly.

She met his gaze and squeezed hand in support, "Lucius, Miss Granger and Miss Weasley were just sharing with us a funny story of their time in Greece. Won't you and ..." she looked at each of the wizards accompanying her husband; "Lords Pucey, Nott and Flint join us?" she asked and then turned to look at Hermione for approval.

Hermione was currently ordering her brain to form a polite greeting, "of course," she said quietly.

Lucius looked up and passed the table relaxing slightly, "Thank you, but I believe we'll get a table of our own and leave you ladies to your laughter."

The ladies looked in the direction the wizards were and each mother smiled proudly as her handsome son walked confidently across the street towards them.

Hermione's breath caught, she hadn't seen Draco or Blaise since the end of sixth year; two years ago. Ginny nudged her covertly and when their eyes met she quirked an eyebrow. Hermione gave her a small smirk and returned her focus to the raw masculinity approaching.

Unbeknownst to the girls, Camille Nott winked and Narcissa who practically twittered with excitement and to their left Elizabeth and Alexandra shared a knowing look with their husbands, Pavo Pucey and Castor Flint.

"Mum, Father," Marcus greeted and bent to kiss his mother on her cheek.

The rest of the boys followed suit and Blaise turned to the two bewitching witches sitting on the end looking decidedly uncomfortable, "Granger. Weasley. You're looking lovely today," he complimented.

Hermione tipped her head, "thank you," she murmured and looked pointedly at Ginny. The red head understood immediately and smiled her best, most charming smile, "It's been a lovely afternoon ladies, but Hermione and I have ... errands to run."

Hermione made to stand when Camille placed her palm on the table, "Please, don't. They were just leaving," she asked calmly, but something in the way her dark eyes looked directly into Hermione's made the younger witch pause, "perhaps another drink would be all right?" she asked slowly looking to Ginny for her approval.

The red head shrugged and sat back down with a motion to Parvati for another round.

Alexandra smiled, "Hermione, Ginny this is my husband Castor and my son Marcus," both smiled and bent to kiss their hands.

Pavo Pucey cleared his throat and Elizabeth took up where Alexandra ended, "My husband Pavo and my son Adrian - this is Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley." Again the gentlemen bent and kissed their knuckles though Adrian's lips lingered on Ginny's delicate hand. She smiled shyly and pulled gently away.

"You know my son Blaise, Hermione; this is my husband Pyxis Nott, Theo's father," she finished gracefully sliding her eyes from her son to Hermione and back again.

"And you know me of course," Draco inserted shining pretty gray eyes at Ginny. Hermione huffed in humor and shook her head.

"Draco, our table is ready, why don't we leave these ladies to their discussion," Lucius suggested puffing his chest proudly at his sons display of charm.

Draco stood, "Of course father."

They sat two tables down, within earshot, and the witches giggled quietly at the attention, "It seems my son and Draco are quite taken with you, Ginny, would you mind me asking if you are still seeing Mr. Potter?" Elizabeth asked primly.

Ginny pursed her lips, "I'm not seeing anyone, Mrs. Pucey. Hermione and I were just thinking it would be nice to purchase our own flat," she said and then leaned in slightly as if she were ashamed of her next words, "It gets a bit crowded at the Burrow," she whispered.

She surprised herself by her confession, but she was feeling a little uninhibited at the moment. She looked pointedly at her drink and shrugged skulling the remainder of her mudslide.

Hermione giggled and the other witches smiled liking the honesty and candor of the youngest Weasley, "I should stop now," Ginny said more to herself, but Narcissa interrupted her train of thought, "Nonsense, let's have another," she chirped and took two swallows of her white wine to finish the glass.

Camille motioned for Parvati, "A round of firewhiskey please...and keep them coming," she added, quietly.

"Oh you have to share something too," Ginny whined popping out her lip pouting.

Pucey caught the expression and tilted his head. Draco attempted a nonchalant twist of his head to see and grunted when his mind flashed a picture of him nipping playfully at that pouted lip, "Too obvious," Pavo chided, amused.

Lucius and Castor shook their heads in amusement.

"Share?" Elizabeth asked

Hermione nodded, "She made a confession she wouldn't normally, so that means quid pro quo for us."

"Oooh how fun, I've never confessed anything in my life!" Narcissa chirped swallowing another drink of her firewhiskey, "Ok I'll go first... er, second," she said trailing a perfectly manicured fingernail across her chin.

Lucius watched his wife curiously; she was tipsy, he could tell. He hadn't seen her so...relaxed in ages. He wondered what had her so chipper.

Hermione, Ginny and the other witches leaned in interested at what the Malfoy matriarch had to confess, "After Lucius dropped the ... you know," they all nodded and hunched over closer to the table as if their bodies could provide an audible barrier, "the dark lord made our lives ... well, it was terrifying. So as a little pay back for the enormous imposition, terrible treatment and general bad manners, I added a rather harsh laxative potion to his nightly meals for a week." She looked very smug and quite proud of herself and then giggled madly, "He was indisposed for hours each evening. It was also, consequently, the same week that Mr. Potter defeated him."

To say the witches were stunned was a gigantic understatement.

Hermione found herself shocked into silence; after a moment she felt the undeniable urge to laugh wildly. It bubbled up and she was unable to stop the eruption of her glee.

Alexandra, Elizabeth, Camille, Hermione and Ginny joined the pretty blonde witch in her laughter making the surrounding tables look on in wonder.

"Does your husband know what you did?" Ginny asked when she caught her breath.

Narcissa shook her head emphatically, "Merlin No!" They laughed some more.

"Ok Mrs. Nott, your turn," Hermione instructed.

All eyes turned to the exotic woman, "I killed my first husband," she blurted slapping a hand over her mouth.

Alexandra, Elizabeth and Narcissa rolled their eyes, "Tell us something we don't know, won't you?" Narcissa requested, flatly.

Camille huffed and then took another drink, "I killed him by hexing him with a lust spell. He died while having the worst most painful erection known to the Magical world. He petitioned for me when I was only 13 years of age. He had a penchant for young females, you see. He was disgusting," she sneered and continued, "He started beating me when I didn't get pregnant after a year of marriage, so I started sleeping in another wing of the house. It was two years later when I caught him with another young woman. She was so small and fragile; I just couldn't let it go on. So I hexed him."

Hermione couldn't stop herself; her hand reached across the small table and squeezed the woman's hand in comfort. Camille smiled and turned to Alexandra like nothing had been revealed, "Your turn. It's very liberating," she added cheerfully downing her drink and pouring another.

"Merlin they're drunk," Marcus commented wanting to laugh. He'd never seen his normally poised mother so ...carefree. He looked at his father who was smiling at his pretty wife.

"Ok, here goes nothing," she said, "I wasn't a virgin when Castor and I married."

The older witches gasped in scandal. Hermione thought this was surreal. How can they be outraged at the loss of virginity when Camille had committed murder! Given, he sounded like he deserved it, but seriously.

Ginny giggled, "He doesn't know?"

Alexandra shook her head, "No. I was so tight it didn't register," she said, "he's quite large, you know."

Hermione and Ginny flinched and shouted, "Whoa! Too much information!" and then laughed hysterically sending the other women into the same fit of laughter.

Pavo furrowed his brows, "they're being awfully..."

"Loud?" Castor supplied with a smirk.

Pavo nodded, "I've not seen them thus since our school days," Lucius added

Pyxis watched his beautiful wife, her eyes sparkling and her lips turned up with smiles, "so pretty," he said quietly feeling a familiar churn in his belly.

"Indeed," Lucius agreed.

"Elizabeth? What's your confession?" Alexandra prompted.

Elizabeth closed her eyes as if she were under oath and didn't want to put a voice to her truths, "Right after the dark lord approached Pavo about recruiting Adrian, I went to Dumbledore for help," the others nodded as if they, too, had sought help in the name of their sons. Hermione and Ginny felt immediate sympathy for them. Their husbands had been drafted into a world of darkness, most of them unwilling and to hear that their sons were wanted for the dark army; it had to be terribly frightening.

Elizabeth continued, "He gave me an ultimatum. Have ...relations with him for protection or he would do nothing."

Hermione was outraged, "He what?" she shouted startling the women.

Ginny was only slightly surprised; she had heard her mother complaining about the old man's nature once to her father.

They all nodded, "me as well," Narcissa said.

"Us too."

Elizabeth grasped Camilles hand for support, "I did it. I couldn't watch as my son, my only child, be lead down that dark road... I just couldn't," she said sniffling.

In unison the witches rose and gathered around the sobbing witch giving comfort and hushed words of encouragement.

"What in the world?" Lucius asked.

"Witches are complex creatures, who knows what she said to garner such a reaction," Pavo commented, concerned for the table of mothering witches.

"I did too, Eli." Camille said and Alexandra nodded indicating she did as well, "It seems we have all sacrificed in the name of family. I did, but found out later that Draco had been given a task already and nothing Lucius or I did would deter Draco. The dark lord had threatened him with our deaths if he didn't comply," she said sadly, "So I did the next best thing and approached Severus for help."

They all sat after the serious nature of the topic died down and poured another drink, "Hermione, Your turn dear."

Hermione was nervous, but she owed it to the women in front of her to confess, in fact she owed it to solidarity and witches everywhere who have endured the trials of war and sacrifice... ok she was getting a little melodramatic in her drunken state.

She cleared her throat, "I made out with Professor Snape sixth year," she said and held her breath.

After a full heartbeat of silence, clapping and cheers ensued en masse, "How was it? Did he talk to you with that deep velvety voice of his?" Alexandra asked wistfully.

Hermione giggled, "Yes, yes he did. His kisses were... heaven on earth."

Ginny recovered momentarily and asked, "How did you ... what happened?"

"I had detention one night and then patrols after. He needed help with some medicinal potions for Madam Pomfrey. After an hour of brewing we had an actual conversation. It was stimulating and I really enjoyed it; he even made a joke that had me in hysterics, which seemed to feed his ego and he just kissed me... and then apologized profusely, but I kissed him back and well, we made out. I made him talk to me and told him how much I enjoyed his voice. He chuckled and kissed me some more," she told the entranced witches, "Gosh! I had such a crush and it was perfect."

They all sighed and giggled and then paused in their happy conversation to mourn the snarky, but sexy Professor.

Parvati came by the table and asked if they needed any more food as it was approaching dinner. The ladies looked around and noticed with a start that it was almost dark, "Oh my, Lucius, What time is it?"

He looked up and cast a Temporus spell. It read 8:01 pm, "Time passed so quickly!" Camille exclaimed.

"Good conversation with good company," Hermione said smiling at the women who were formerly a mystery to her.

They all stood, as did the wizards at the next table (they hadn't focused on anything but the witches all evening), "thank you for a lovely evening... Oh, I believe I'll need some Sober Up potion," Elizabeth said as she swooned slightly. Pavo was at her side in an instant leering down at her, "Or not," she giggled with a wink at her friends, new and old.

While the other witches partnered with their husbands Lucius walked silently up to Hermione and whispered, "Miss Granger, may I have a word?"

She could smell the spicy masculine scent mixed with firewhiskey; his gray eyes were piercing and intense, but not malicious, "all right," she replied quietly and followed him off to the side.

They all watched in curious aloof manners.

"Miss Granger, I wanted to ...apologize for, well for everything. My lack of action caused you pain. You were but a child... the same age as my son." This was very difficult for him, she knew. This was not a man who apologized for his actions, but here he was asking forgiveness from a Muggle born. It made her realize just that much more clearly, how purebloods were affected as much as the Order was. War was an ugly thing and the crazed lunatic roping wizards and witches into death and destruction by threatening their loved ones was unforgivable.

She touched his forearm gently, "I understand. It was war; I don't fault you for doing what you did to protect your family."

He nodded, "Clean slate then?" he asked in a moment of wariness. She nodded and they returned to the group.

The married folks walked away with smiles and goodbyes leaving the younger to stand in awkward silence, "Would you lovely ladies like to accompany us for dinner? Say in an hour?" Marcus asked standing very close to Hermione making Blaise occupy her other side.

Ginny giggled at something Draco said and looked at Hermione, "We'll meet you back here in an hour. Sundresses all right to wear or are we going formal?"

"Wear as little as you want, we won't mind at all," Blaise told them smirking and brushing his fingers against Hermiones hand.

It was enough to send shivers of excitement to parts of her body she had long considered dormant.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione looked from one tall wizard to another; they were standing on either side of her – posturing. They weren't even looking at her. She didn't feel uncomfortable, only exasperated at the display of machismo.

Blaises fingers were still brushing lightly across her arm and Marcus' chest was close enough to her shoulder for her to feel the heat from his skin.

"Do you all feel like going out after dinner?" Ginny asked breaking the tension.

Marcus looked at Draco and shrugged, "I'm game," he said and smiled down at Hermione.

She wanted to giggle. Something girlish and adolescent, but she swallowed it down quickly and nodded.

Marcus wasn't 'pretty' like Blaise and Draco and he wasn't sinfully handsome like Adrian. He was rugged and masculine and striking. His teeth were straight and his nose was fixed, with short dark hair and intense charcoal eyes. He stood a full head and a half taller than Hermione, putting her shoulder right at his sternum. He was all hard planes and muscle, which made for an imposing figure.

While Hermione was scaling each ripple and dip of the defined muscles she could see through his shirt, the others were making plans.

She finally reached his hands – she loved hands, it was the first thing she noticed usually – his were large and calloused, strong and (she moved just a stitch enabling her to touch him without being obvious) warm.

She sighed quietly and turned to look at Blaise.

Her breath caught. He was just beautiful; there was no other word to describe Blaise Zabini. Tall and lithe, he watched her with deep indigo eyes and smooth features. His skin was much lighter than his mothers due to his father's Italian influence, making him a warm mocha color. He had short, well kept curls that Hermione longed to run her fingers through. His body was muscled, but not bulky. He had just enough meat on him to make him masculine – broad shoulders and narrow waist; his clothes fit him perfectly.

His hands… _sweet Merlin!_ she thought. Long elegant fingers, short manicured nails and smooth skin; she wanted to feel those hands … well, everywhere if she were honest with herself.

She finally moved her eyes to meet his and blushed in embarrassment at being caught ogling. He smiled a brilliant smile, which made Hermione smile as well. She heard Marcus grunt to her side and whipped around to see him looking heatedly at her.

"So, dinner then club, yes?" she asked, her attention returning to the pretty red head currently being surrounded by Malfoy and Pucey.

Hermione stepped away from the intoxicating males and cleared her throat to get Ginny's attention, "Oh right yes, dinner then club."

Pucey snapped out of his perusal, "Did you have somewhere in mind?"

Hermione nodded, "The Scarlet Letter."

Draco quirked an eyebrow, "Do you have reservations? The line is always around the corner," he said

Ginny smiled, "We know the owner."

"See you in an hour," Hermione called and together the girls walked to the Apparition point. With a pop they were gone, leaving the four young wizards to their own devices.

_*****The Burrow**_

"He apologized to me. How strange," Hermione commented.

Ginny frowned, "why strange? He owed you an apology," she said as they were walking from the boundary to the door.

Hermione thought of something, "When did he apologize to you?"

Ginny smirked as Hermione put two and two together, "In my fifth year, he Owled me and my parents. He couldn't do a whole lot about it since you-know-who was still around, but that made the apology even more sincere in my eyes," she said.

Hermione nodded finding a new respect for the man she had previously thought a monster. The war changed everyone and the Malfoy family's actions during the last year were well known. Narcissa had saved Harry; Lucius had saved Neville, Seamus and Dean Thomas plus a slew of young Slytherin members; Draco had saved Hermione from Fenrir Greyback during the battle and she had returned the favor when his uncle Rodulphus tried to kill him. Hermione had sent the Avada just in time and from that point on she noticed that Draco was fighting on their side and made sure everyone knew.

Most of the Slytherin in her year and little older were fighting on the side of the light. They didn't want to worship and bend to the will of the half blood tyrant. She remembered Marcus and Pucey slowly making their way through a hoard of vampires fighting for Voldemort.

They were both skilled duelists and creative wizards; together they took down most of the coven. Blaise had been captured and tortured. His mother had refused the advances of the dark lord and her punishment was the death of her son. Thankfully, the dark lord didn't think highly of witches and dismissed them as any kind of threat. The only two witches the dark lord acknowledged as intelligent beings were Bellatrix Lestrange, more mentally unbalanced than anything else, and Hermione Granger, who planned and executed almost all of the coups that Harry and company pulled off.

So when Narcissa, Camille, Alexandra and Elizabeth gathered for tea, the dark lord didn't recognized them as a threat and over estimated their fear, thinking they wouldn't sacrifice their lives for another. He was wrong.

The four ladies rescued Blaise, who fought during the final battle, Theo Nott, Hannah Abbot and Pansy Parkinson from certain death without leaving any indication that it was them who did it.

Hermione had heard the story from Hannah before the trials.

The girls were startled out of their quiet reverie's when the screen door slammed open and Ron and Harry marched out red faced, "where the hell were you? We've been looking everywhere!" Ron yelled.

Hermione snorted, "Where is everywhere, Ron? Because we've been sitting at the same table outside in Diagon Alley for hours. So everywhere means… what? The closet? The loo? Behind a tree?" she asked sarcastically

He sputtered, but didn't say anything. She looked at Harry and waited for him to comment, but he didn't; only studied his shoes.

"Right," she said and marched inside to shower and change.

Ginny followed with a 'hmmmmph'.

Ginny stepped in the shower first and didn't hear the crack of Apparition. Hermione looked out the window and guessed it was them leaving to pout somewhere.

_*****coming down stairs.**_

Molly was waiting for them by the foot of the stairs, "Oh, don't you two look lovely" she commented with a hand over her heart as if she were remembering when they just preteens ready to head to Hogwarts.

Hermione smiled, "thank you, Mrs. Weasley."

"I remember when I was young and fabulous. Of course, I never had the cute little figures you girls do, but I did turn a few heads," she said with a coy smile, an arched brow and a shimmy of her hips.

"Mother!" Ginny yelled laughing.

"What? I'm only saying that your father didn't have a chance!" she teased making Hermione giggle.

"Now you girls have fun and take care of each other." As Molly entered the kitchen they heard Arthur say, "You're still a sexy witch, Molly girl."

Ginny rolled her eyes and they walked out the door.

Apparating in tandem the girls walked around the corner smiling as they made their way to the four wizards waiting for them.

The men stood when they saw Hermione and Ginny, but momentarily struck by breathless anticipation. Great Circe, they were smoking hot!

Marcus weighed the pros and cons for reaching Hermione first and Disapparating with her to an undisclosed location and fucking her brains out.

Blaise couldn't think. His eyes started at her shiny strappy heeled sandals that showed her pretty pink toenails and feminine feet up her long, toned and slender legs that seemed to go on for miles, to the hem of her short dress. He longed to peak under.

His appraisal continued to the curve of her breasts, the thin straps resting on her perfectly tanned shoulders connected to a long graceful neck holding the prettiest face he had seen in a while.

He paused, he'd seen prettier witches. Beauties that stopped Quidditch matches with their mere presence; there was just something about Hermione Granger that appealed to him making his senses run in overdrive. Something about her that made him _want_ to get to know her and make her smile.

He mentally groaned, _this can't be a good sign_, he thought.

Conversely, Draco was thinking similarly to Ginny Weasley.

She was wearing the can't-go-wrong little black dress that fit her snugly making her hourglass shaped silhouette stop men in their tracks.

Ginny smiled. She knew the look. Where Hermione was oblivious, Ginny was aware of the leering gazed men bestowed on her… and relished in it.

"Gentlemen," Hermione said with a smile, "ready?"

They all nodded, but didn't speak.

Once the initial breathless desire wore off, the conversation between the four came effortlessly. They settled in during dinner getting to know one another as peers instead of adversaries.

They walked to the club afterwards and arrived at a bustling building with lines of people waiting to get in. Hermione looked up at the red neon sign: The Scarlet Letter with two golden lions at each end.

They approached the bouncer, "Hermione Granger," she said.

He recognized her immediately, "Oh Neville will want to know you're here." The bouncer said dismantling the entry ward and allowing them entrance.

He put his hand to his ear, waited a second then spoke, "Hermione Granger and company," he said turning back around, "He'll be right down."

"Neville Longbottom owns this place?" Draco asked surprised that the Herbology geek would be interested in something this… cool.

Ginny laughed, "yeah."

They watched as the tall nerdy Neville, who hadn't change all that much physically, pushed through the crowd and smiled brightly at the two house mates, "Mione! Gin!" He gave both girls a big hug. His smile faltered when he eyed the Slytherin standing behind the girls, "Are … Are they with you?" he asked suspiciously.

"Yes. Neville, this is Marcus Flint and Adrian Pucey. They were a few years ahead of us. And you know Blaise and Draco," Hermione introduced.

He tilted his head in acknowledgement, but didn't verbally greet them.

Ginny heard Draco snort.

Neville looked at Hermione with a mildly annoyed expression, "Harry and Ron aren't going to be happy about this," he warned.

Ginny spoke, "they're here?"

He nodded.

Ginny and Hermione shared a look to which the men behind them found curious, but could guess what it meant.

"We need a booth or VIP room if you have one available?" Hermione asked bringing Neville out of his reverie, "Yes, of course. This way," he said leading them away from the entrance.

Once they were in and settled, "well that went better than expected," Draco commented.

Hermione raised her eyebrows, "just wait."

"For what?" Marcus asked.

Ginny counted down, "three… two… one"

The door burst open and in poured Harry, Ron and their dates/slags.

Hermione and Ginny stood, "the door was closed, you could have knocked," Ginny scolded.

Ron stepped up closer to Hermione ignoring Ginny's comment, "What are those?" he shouted pointing at her legs.

He was stunned at how lovely her legs were, but chagrined that she had never worn anything like that for him. He didn't want her there… at all; not with anyone. Proper witches had no reason to come to places like this especially with any bloody Slytherins!

Blaise scowled and Marcus smirked.

"They're legs Ron. You have them too," she answered.

"But everyone can see them, 'Mione," he whined.

She rolled her eyes and almost gagged when a very plump Lavender Brown stepped forward in an outfit that begged to for release. She looked like a stuffed sausage, "WonWon – let's go dance. You're too good for her."

Ginny grunted and glared at a now embarrassed Harry.

"It's just that you shouldn't be here. You look like a trollop, with your high heels and short skirt," he said.

Ginny gasped and snapped her head to Hermione.

The little witch was stiff as a board; fists clenched and sparks flying around her; it was a pretty certain indication of her temper. Her wand hand twitched and Ginny, as the rest of them, were sure Ron was about to be hexed into next week.

It all stopped momentarily when a deep voice from the doorway broke the tension, "Easy Hermione, you're supposed to be having fun," he said smoothly.

She gasped and ran into his awaiting arms, "Theo!"

He breathed her in and then looked up to see an excited Ginny. He held the other arm out for her and she hugged him as well.

He looked smugly at the other wizards whose arms were absent of warm, pretty witches, "let's go dance, shall we?" he asked them quietly.

They both nodded and let him lead them out.

_*****the wizards**_

Blaise laughed. That was Theo, smooth and debonair.

"You can go now," Marcus dismissed Potter and Weasley.

They looked baffled and defeated, but left without a word.

"What the hell was that!" Draco asked referring to Theo.

"That was Theo sweeping in and stealing our witches away," Pucey remarked.

"When did he get back?"

"Last night," Blaise responded.

"Since when was he so close with Ginny and Granger?" Marcus asked standing up to look out the window and on to the dance floor.

"Didn't your mum say they were in Greece this last year?" Blaise asked of Draco

The blonde nodded, "so was Theo," Blaise said.

"But why … how?" Draco asked getting annoyed

"He was always smooth with the ladies, even in Hogwarts," Blaise said.

"How? I mean I guess he's okay looking, but I was…"

"…not discreet, Draco. You boasted and talked. Theo didn't kiss and tell," Blaise told them, "It's why Pansy stopped jumping on your cock."

"She told you that?" Draco asked, surprised.

Blaise nodded and folded his hands behind his head leaning back a bit, "Yeah… when she was jumping on my cock."

They all chuckled in response.

Theo walked in leading the two, "Gentlemen, good to see you," he greeted each.

"Theo," they said.

"How do you know each other?" Pucey asked.

"Greece," all three of them answered.

"We rescued him from an overzealous fan," Ginny said.

Hermione giggled, "Over-zealous fan?" Draco asked.

They nodded, "Some witch who got attached to Theo's pretty eyes and velvety voice," Ginny told them.

"She was stalking him. He ran into us trying to hide from her. We recognized him immediately. We all stood there like statues not knowing what to do when we heard the unmistakable sound of crooning female call out, "Theeeee yoooo," the girls said together mimicking the memory.

"He panicked and begged us to hide him," Hermione said.

"I didn't beg," he scoffed.

They both turned to look at him in disbelief making his friends laugh, "Maybe a little, but the witch was scary!" he complained.

"Well, we draped ourselves over him and threatened the other witch with bodily harm. We were inseparable after that," Ginny added.

"It took a long time for us to get used to him screwing anything wearing a short skirt with two legs!" Hermione scolded.

They all laughed again when a song came on that made Hermione quickly glance out the window towards the dance floor.

Blaise picked up on it and stood; taking her hand without a word and walked her out the door.

Theo smirked as he watched his step brother make his move.

**Insatiable** by _**Prince**_ started when Blaise pulled her slight form into his larger frame.

She was having trouble breathing.

_Turn the lights off, strike a candle_

…_Insatiable's my name when it comes to you_

They swayed slowly together in rhythm to the hypnotic song and heady lyrics; bodies pressed closely together. His large warm hands burning a hole on her lower back just above the swell of her bum, those his fingers reached.

_I can't help what you do to me_

_You're my every fantasy_

_There's no tellin', How far I'd go_

'_Cause when it comes to you, I know, I'm insatiable._

She sighed and breathed in his masculine scent, bergamot. She was on her tiptoes in order for her arms to reach around his neck. He was hunched over and pulled his arms tighter around her.

This time his hands dipped down to her bum and squeezed softly.

Her knees almost gave out at the jolt of electricity that crashed through her body at his small, but effective movement. The only thing holding her up now was his strong grip.

Suddenly she felt his hot breath and heard his sultry voice, "Hermione," he whispered his lips on the shell of her ear, "You smell so good," he pulled her closer and made a show of taking in her scent, "I could eat you up," he said and licked her lobe.

She didn't mean to, but she whimpered and circled her hips.

He hissed, "I will know your taste, Hermione. My tongue will become acquainted with your sweet, hot pussy…. You won't ever leave me after that," he said his eyes closed.

She didn't know why, but she nodded and continued to hold onto him for dear life.

He had no idea why he said those things to her. He wasn't one to talk dirty nor was he one to promise commitment, but he found himself liking the idea of her with him; at his side.

He rarely even talks to witches; they usually make all the moves.

This witch was dangerous, he decided, but couldn't let her go just yet… the song wasn't over, he rationalized, but then it was and they didn't move.

He felt a tap on his shoulder after a minute, "May I cut in?" Theo asked smirking.

Hermione was dazed and didn't want to leave Blaise's side. She felt him pull back and heard Theo's voice.

Blaise looked at her in inquiry. She nodded half heartedly and he reluctantly let her go stepping aside for his step brother.

Another slow song, though not as sexual in nature, "So… you and Blaise, eh?"

She looked at him, "just a dance, Theo," she said flatly

"Didn't look like 'just a dance' to me," he responded and looked up at the window that Blaise was currently looking out of.

_Definitely not just a dance_, he thought.


	4. Chapter 4

She shifted out of synch with the rhythm Theo set. He looked down at her and smirked. She sighed, "Just a dance," she reaffirmed.

"mmmhmmm," he mocked.

Her face was still hot from emotion and he could tell she was trying really hard not to look up to see if Blaise was still watching.

She dropped her head on his chest, "He's just so…"

She let the sentence trail off, but he wasn't letting her get away that easily, "so… what? …handsome? …debonair? …sexy?" he prompted.

"Intoxicating," she said.

He quirked an eyebrow, "intoxicating," he repeated, slowly and again looked up to see that his step brother was still watching them dance, but now he had a drink in his hand.

She nodded, but didn't say anything more.

He decided to change the subject, "Flint's interested too," he told her.

She looked up, "he's just posturing, Theo," she remarked.

He chuckled, "I've never seen either one of them express this much outward interest in any witch, like they are with you. Blaise doesn't even talk, much less actively engage. He usually just gives them a look and they drop their knickers for him."

"A look?" she asked.

He nodded.

"I don't remember him dating anyone in particular at Hogwarts, was there someone special?" she asked.

Theo wanted to be honest, but not scare her away, "He liked to keep his options open," he answered.

This time she chuckled, "so he was a man whore?"

He sighed humorously, "Honestly, I know witches practically swooned when he entered the room and he would award them with a half-smile, but he never kissed and told, so I don't rightly know if he was a …man whore. What I do know is that their posturing, as you so eloquently put it, has nothing to do with them and everything to do with you."

"And Marcus? What's he like?" she asked

"He doesn't say much, even to wizards. Most people think he isn't intelligent, but he's quite smart. He and Pucey are almost inseparable. I think because of what they went through during the war. He's another one that doesn't overtly express his interest in witches. They only need to be around him for three minutes and want to bed him."

He paused and then tilted his head curiously, "What?" she asked

"He's affectionate with them, witches I mean, but not clingy. I think they like that," he pondered, "makes them feel safe."

She giggled, "You talk about witches like we're another species."

He huffed, "You are! I don't understand you lot. The only thing I know is that I love the way you smell and feel and feminine legs turn me on," he said slowly.

She giggled some more, but didn't continue the conversation opting instead to mull over what Theo said.

Just before the song ended Hermione stiffened when she felt two large hands grip her hips and a warm, hard body press against her back, "I think you're all done here," Marcus told Theo.

Theo smirked, "It seems so," he said and looked down at a surprised Hermione, "See you in a bit, love," he said and kissed her knuckles.

She was too surprised to speak, though her logical brain was telling her to scold him or walk away or _something_; instead she let him turn her around to face him.

He was looking at her with an expectant expression. Did he _want_ her to scold him? She wondered.

Being a people pleaser by nature she chided, "You could have asked me to dance," but her tone held no real heat, it was definitely a half-hearted attempt.

He smirked, presumably satisfied by the mild dressing down, "I'm a wizard of action," he briefly explained and pulled her close.

She decided to leave it at that and just enjoy the dance. Placing her small hands on his large shoulders she nestled into his chest. She didn't have to think about dancing as he fluidly lead her around the dance floor. Somewhere along the lines she had closed her eyes and when she opened them they were in a darkened corner.

He was still holding her closely, his arms tight around her body and his hands slowly moving downward to the swell of her bum.

After a moment she said, "We should go back."

He nodded slowly. He had a hold of her hand and didn't move. She took a step back and stopped, they now stood with her mid step and their clasped hands sloped in between them.

Before she knew it, his lips brushed against hers; chaste and soft and absolutely electrifying, her knees were a nano-second away from turning to jelly, "oh," she said softly.

His eyes opened and looked into hers, his lips were still only a hairs breath away from hers, "Shall we?" he asked his deep voice resonating with velvet tones and timber.

She nodded and let him lead her to the stairs where the VIP room lay ahead.

Blaise watched as Marcus Flint kissed Hermione Granger. He was angry, a little at Marcus, but more at himself for not taking that particular liberty with her, but the time hadn't seemed right so he refrained.

They entered the room and Blaise turned to face them his expression unreadable.

Marcus had his hand on the small of her back with his thumb making small circles. It was a subtle reminder of his presence in the face of another predator.

That's how Hermione read the situation at least. She definitely felt like prey.

The door opened diverting everyone's attention, "well hello boys," the witch said standing in the doorway. She let it click shut behind her and sashayed in.

Hermione and Ginny shared a look. They knew her and wondered how the drunk the witch had to be to enter a room where she wasn't invited, especially when one looked like she did.

They heard various groans and saw some eye rolls; clearly the witch was a bother and did this often.

Millicent Bullstrode stood taller than most witches and she was built like a brick, broad shouldered and wide waisted – there was no dip between her waist and hips. Her form was less feminine and more like an American football linebacker. She was wearing a bright purple sheath dress that did absolutely nothing for her skin or figure. Her hair was course and stiff from too much hair product; it resembled a caught-in-the-rain look that was, to say the least, unfortunate.

Most called her troll behind her back and some, like Ginny, called her troll to her face. She had a large black mole above the right corner of her lip, most would call it a beauty mark on anyone else, but Millicent's' had hair growing out of it- hair she didn't deem appropriate to pluck.

They all just watched her make her way to the bar and order a drink. That's when she noticed Marcus and Draco, "Flintsey! Drake!" she cried.

Ginny and Hermione mouthed 'Flintsey and Drake' silently, making Blaise and Theo want to laugh.

Neither wizard returned her greeting only watching her cautiously. Hermione swore she saw Marcus count exits, but couldn't be sure.

Whatever slight movement Hermione made it caught the attention of the troll like witch, "Granger? Weasley? What're _you_ doing here?" she sneered.

Hermione held up her glass, "Drinking. Dancing," she said her voice casual, her eyes alert and cautious.

Millicent mocked, "drinking, dancing…. You look like a trollop in your short skirt and high heels. It doesn't matter how much you _don't_ wear, Granger, you won't find a husband here."

Hermione shared another look with Ginny that said 'trollop twice in three hours' then murmured, "I'm never wearing this dress again."

Marcus watched her as she looked down at herself, "Consider the sources, Granger," he said and those words put everything back into the perspective. She smiled at him and turned to Millicent; her eyes roamed slowly up and down the solidly square body poured into a bright purple dress.

It was effective, when she met Millicents gaze again, the other girl looked put out, "I don't think anything else needs be said. Ginny are you ready?"

Ginny perked up and turned to the group, "Gentlemen, it's been a pleasure. Millicent, burn that dress."

Marcus, Adrian and Theo snorted where Draco and Blaise turned around to hide their smiles.

After a moment, "Won't you stay for another drink?" Adrian asked watching the two witches with interest. He looked, to Hermione, like he was ready to pounce should they attempt to leave.

Draco approached the witches, "please don't leave us with her," he whispered urgently.

Hermione smiled evilly at him, but let Ginny answer, "It's time for us to take our leave, handsome," she said and Draco smiled at the compliment.

Hermione looked from one to the other and thought they would make a nice couple, but then her eyes drifted to Pucey hungrily taking in Ginny and wondered what the witch thought about him.

"Whatever you like, love. I'll walk you both out then," he said.

"I will as well," Blaise added.

Marcus remained stoic and Hermione turned to say good bye. She walked up to him, "Marcus, thank you for the dance and the drink," she said quietly standing in front of him.

He bent down slowly and each inch of travel his eyes never wavered from hers, finally his hands rested lightly on her hips and his lips feathered the shell of her ear, "May I owl you princess?" he asked.

She was breathless, "Yes," she sighed.

He didn't say anything only kissed her cheek softly on the way back up and let his hands slide down from her hips to the sides of her bum and down her thighs a little ways.

She blew a kiss to Theo when her brain started functioning again and met Ginny, Blaise and Draco at the door.

They walked out waving at Neville and breathing in the fresh air of the summer night.

They walked a little ways to the Apparition point in silence when Draco spoke, "Did you say that you're looking for a place of your own?"

Ginny nodded, "Yes, something for Hermione to buy, but is big enough for both of us for now."

Draco looked at Hermione, "My father deals in real estate, would you mind if I spoke to him about this? He may have some advice or a few places for you to look at."

Hermione's bright smile was all the answer Draco needed, but she answered anyway, "Yes, that would be great. Should I Owl him or wait for you?"

"I'll speak to him tomorrow, I'll ask him to Owl you," he offered.

She nodded enthusiastically and Ginny squeezed his hand in thanks.

They arrived at the Apparition point where Blaise drew Hermione up in a hug. She returned it and inhaled his scent once more, "Good night Blaise," she whispered softly.

He, once again, deviated from his usual Modus Operandi and whispered to her, "I want you, Cara, and I won't stop until you're mine."

Her breath caught, "Blaise … I," he pressed a finger to her lips and shook his head, "shhhhh." Leaning down he pressed his lips to hers gently at first then with burgeoning intensity. His lips coaxed and prodded and his tongue swept across her lower lip requesting entrance, which she allowed.

Their tongues caressed one another; he took hers and gently sucked on it making a warm gush settle over her nether regions. He ground his erection into her abdomen and moaned.

She tightened her grasp on his shoulders and circled her hips as well.

A throat cleared bringing the two heated magical beings back to reality. Blaise pulled back and looked around. He nodded his head when he saw Draco's smirk.

He bowed and kissed her hand then stepped back.

The girls Apparated with a pop.

Blaise and Draco sighed and silently returned to the club.

_***** The girls**_

They landed by the old oak tree and decided to take a few minutes to talk. Ginny spoke first. Biting her lips she looked uncertainly at her best friend. Hermione waited wondering what the witch so unsure.

"I like both of them, 'Mione. That's so wrong! I know, I feel like a …" she giggled and then said, "Trollop."

Hermione snorted laughing. She shook her head, "I don't know what to tell you Gin. I don't know if it's wrong, it's certainly unconventional, but if it makes your situation any easier, I find myself reacting to both Blaise and Marcus. What are we going to do?" she asked.

Ginny shrugged.

They saw Molly sitting on the swing staring at the stars. The girls made their way to sit on either side of her. Hermione felt like she was one of Molly's, she'd been accepted by the Weasley's at the tender age of 12 and hadn't ever left. Molly and she had had their ups and downs, but that was what made their relationship strong, "Hi Mrs. Weasley."

"Hello dears. How was your night out?"

Ginny nodded, "Good. Interesting, but good."

Molly was interested, "Interesting?"

"We met up with some Slytherin; we had fun, but now we are slightly confused," Hermione ventured hoping Molly didn't blow a gasket over the fact that 'her' girls were out with Slytherin.

Molly must have sensed this and smiled patting each of their knees, "war's over girls. So tell me, with which Slytherin men did you spend your time?"

"Draco Malfoy, Adrian Pucey, Marcus Flint, Blaise Zabini and Theo," Ginny said.

Molly, who was still patting their knees, made a guess, "Let me see now, I bet Marcus hedged towards you 'Mione?"

Hermione nodded a little surprised at the right guess, "…and Adrian towards you Ginny?"

Ginny nodded her eyes widening, "you met up with Theo in Greece, so he's a friend. I'm unsure about Draco and Blaise, but I'm guessing Draco's sweet on you Ginny and Blaise is panting after Hermione?" she smiled at the normally talkative witches.

"How in the world did you know?" Hermione asked dumbfounded.

"Marcus and Adrian were easy just knowing their personalities, but I remember Draco always watching Ginny. I suspect you were drawn to Blaise's quiet demeanor not to mention the fact that he's ridiculously good looking," she said.

The girls snickered.

Hermione sighed, "So what do we do?"

"Follow your hearts."

Ginny mumbled, "It's not my heart that's reacting right now."

Hermione gasped and leaned over to smack her, Molly just laughed at her daughter, "It will be soon enough.

"Isn't it wrong, one witch two wizards? What will people think?" Ginny asked her voice shrill.

Molly frowned, "As long as you two are happy and you make your Slytherin happy and no one is getting hurt… who cares what people think? We'll always love you both, so your children will have family. I doubt their families will abandon them… so who else matters?"

Hermione decided that she loved this woman with all of her heart and squeezed the pudgy hand patting her knee.

"I can't believe we've spent one evening with them and already we're talking about children!" Ginny snorted.

Just after that comment, the wards shifted and Harry and Ron came trotting into view, "We looked for you!" Harry yelled.

"We've been here for the last half hour," Hermione answered, conversationally.

Ron sputtered, "Why are you still wearing that dress! Take it off!" he commanded.

Hermione not being in the mood to fight responded, "why Ron… Is that an order?" she asked quirking an eyebrow and shrugging one shoulder seductively. Everyone laughed, including Harry.

Ron turned bright red and stuttered something incoherent.

The girls giggled and made their way to bed, smiling as their heads hit the pillow.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hermione? You in there?" Ron asked, his knuckles rapping on the bathroom door.

"Yes, be out in a minute," she shouted through the steam.

He looked down to see the warm fog rolling out from under the door. He huffed, he had hoped to ask her at breakfast, but she'd skipped.

"ummmm Hermione?" he asked leaning closer to the door.

She groaned to herself, _there's that whiny voice and preemptive alone scene_, she thought miserably.

"What Ronald?" she asked sternly hoping to place a chink in his courage.

"Would you have lunch with me?" he asked.

She sighed and dropped her head back, _why me?_ She wondered silently.

When she didn't answer right away he continued, "We're friends, right? I miss you," he said softly placing the palm of his hand on the face of the door as if she could feel it.

There went her resolve, "Okay Ron," she answered resigned to her fate… at least in the near future. She had no intention of giving him false hope of a relationship.

He perked up. "Really?" he asked and then cleared his throat, "I mean, great. We'll leave around noon, then."

She almost laughed at his surprise, "noon is fine," she said and got back to braiding her hair.

He walked back downstairs and gave a thumbs up to Harry who smiled encouragingly in return. Ginny frowned, "What're you two up to?" she asked suspiciously.

Harry chuckled, "Ron just asked 'Mione out for lunch and she agreed," he said proud of his best friend.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Does she know it's a date?" she asked flatly.

Ron scowled, "Not exactly… but once we get there we can talk about where our relationship is headed."

She just looked at her brother with irritation and disinterest and then spoke, "What relationship?"

"_Our_ relationship," he said as if it were apparent.

She huffed and pushed her chair back from the table, "idiots," she muttered climbing the stairs. Reaching the bathroom she turned the knob and walked right in, "you know he thinks it's a date. He wants to discuss your future together," she fairly shouted in frustration.

Hermione stopped, "What?"

"Your future – with him – together with you. I can guarantee it will involve a wedding, no job, lots of children and his insecurity issues."

Hermione groaned again, "He said we were friends and that he missed me. I just thought… UGH! Ronald Weasley!" she yelled storming down the stairs.

He stood when she came barreling around the corner, "We aren't together. We wouldn't work. I want you as a friend and nothing more. I don't want to marry you or sleep with you or anything like that. You are seriously trying my patience here," she snapped right as Molly walked into the kitchen.

"Ronald do leave the girl alone. You're going to end up ruining your friendship if you insist on continuing," she said breaking the tension.

Hermione was so relieved she made to hug the portly witch. Molly hugged her back, "What are you girls doing today?"

Immediately the mood shifted from that of frustration to excitement, "We're going to the Ministry. Hermione hired me as her deputy!" Ginny told her mother happily.

Molly was so thrilled she gathered both girls simultaneously in a crushing embrace, "that's wonderful!"

Hermione nodded after they were let go, "I owled the Ministry last night and we're to see our new office today; though I don't think we'll start until next week, but who knows?"

The girls continued to chat excitedly with Molly until it was time to go. Harry and Ron sat sullenly without contributing to the conversation.

After the girls left, "You just don't listen, do you?" Fred asked.

Harry and Ron moved out of his grasp and walked out of sight with a sigh.

***xxx***

"Well ladies, it was a pleasure. I foresee great things from you both."

"Thank you Mr. Tottlebaum," they said together.

He smiled and nodded, "I want to apologize again for the director's absence."

Hermione shook her head, "it's no problem, Mr. Tottlebaum, We'll meet him when we start."

They left together and walked down the corridor, "I'll catch up, 'Mione, I want to stop by the ladies room," Ginny said and made a sharp left.

"Okay."

She approached the lift and entered after the employees exited. She had a random thought that she would be one of the employees come next week. That thought excited her.

She pressed a button and waited alone for the lift to come to a halt; the door opened and Blaise Zabini and Marcus Flint stepped on with a surprised smile, "What brings you to the Ministry today, Granger?" Blaise asked.

"Met some of my soon to be coworkers. Ginny and I start next week," she said with a smile as the door shut.

It was warm and Hermione couldn't help but notice that it had suddenly got warmer when the two wizards entered. She could feel their eyes roaming her length and was about to scold them gently when the lift shuddered and stalled.

Three sets of eyes shot to the floor indicator swinging between numbers, "No," she whispered.

Marcus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Blaise closed his eyes, "this is the second time today," he complained to no one in particular.

"How long were you stuck the first time?" she asked.

"About fifteen minutes," he answered shifting balance from one foot to another.

Fifteen minutes passed in silence as the three stared at the floor indicator; it hadn't moved. Hermione huffed and shrugged off her witches robes. Marcus and Blaise gazed at her intensely.

She looked at them, "It's hot. Aren't you?" she asked

They didn't answer only stared at her light yellow summer dress with slim cap sleeves a heart shaped neckline, fitted bodice and flowing skirt that fell just above her knees.

Blaise followed suit and removed his wizards robes, bundling them up neatly and setting them on the floor before he gracefully sat down on them. Leaning against the back wall of the lift he looked up at his fellow inmates and shrugged.

After a while Marcus did the same and Hermione shortly thereafter. Hermione closed her eyes and let her head fall back; she could hear the even breathing of the others and figured they must have fallen asleep.

Blaise smiled to himself, "Let's play a game," he said.

She opened one eye, "a game?"

He nodded, "A game," he confirmed.

She eyed the smiling Slytherins suspiciously, "What type of game?" she asked.

As if they could read each other's minds, Marcus answered with a shrug, "Truth or Dare."

She smirked; _they __would__ want to play Truth or Dare, _she thought, "All right," she said.

Marcus grinned and shot a glance to his partner in crime, "Splendid. Who goes first?" he asked, his voice deep and evil sounding.

Blaise almost chirped, "I will. Truth," he said looking at Hermione.

She decided to start easy, "Have you ever had an awkward phase?" she wanted to laugh at the question she asked. She knew it was silly, but the wizard was so polished and refined. His graceful stature and calm, stoic presentation mixed with his sharp and near perfect features made him an enigma in her eyes. Even Malfoy wasn't as intensely beautiful as this man.

He chuckled as her eyes bounced across his face, "Perhaps. I certainly _felt_ awkward, but nothing you would have noticed."

She was pleasantly surprised by his candor and turned to look at Marcus, "Your turn," she told him.

"Truth," he said, "and you get to ask the question. Zabini already knows most things about me… and we all know the awkward phase I went through, so please, another question."

She giggled, "Okay, do you still believe that pureblooded wizards and witches are superior to those of mixed blood?"

"I never really believed that, Granger," he said.

She snorted, "How convenient," she responded with a quirked eyebrow.

He shook his head, "I _wanted_ to believe, but it never made sense to me," he said, "you were proof of that, Granger."

She tilted her head at him and gifted him with a smile.

Blaise, not wanting her ego to suffocate them all said, "Snape was as well, so don't get all uppity," he chided amused.

She let out a full bodied laugh making her admirers smile in response, "Your turn, Hermione," Blaise said.

She was feeling … well, daring, "Dare," she said slowly.

Marcus and Blaise shared a look, "I dare you to stand up and show us your bum," Marcus said.

She just looked at them and sighed. She stood unhurriedly, turned to face the wall and lifted her skirt with painstaking leisure; inch by inch – the dimple of her knees, the backs of her thighs, the edge of her lacy scalloped edged knickers, the crease of her cheeks… finally, her bum was bared to them in all its glory.

Each wizard held their breath while she held her skirt up for them.

It was quite a sluggish thing to do in her mind, but in some deep dark recess she wanted to flirt wantonly, she wanted to turn them on, she wanted to feel that swell of feminine pride that comes with wizards panting after her.

She was standing there, with her skirt up, relishing in the idea of them struck silent by her beauty… ok, maybe delusions of grandiose were a bit over the top, but she was enjoying herself. All thoughts left her mind when she felt large warm hands grip her hips and hot breath warm her skin.

She turned swiftly to see Marcus on his knees behind her. He leaned in and she gasped as his lips brushed a soft wet kiss at the crease of her cheek. She felt his tongue flicker out leaving a wet spot cooled by his breath making her hands react by placing them flat on the surface in front of her. He pulled and she stepped back.

She was now in a similar position that American police officers put criminals when they are being searched; hands against the wall and partially bent over.

His tongue continued its path tracing each crease and crack, she moaned.

"One more step, baby girl," he whispered in between licks.

Her knickers were wet, not from his tongue, but from the pool of want and desire produced by her own body.

She opened her eyes and met Blaises Indigo orbs, "relax, Cara," he said as he moved to kiss swallow her next moan with his mouth. He was on his knees as well and the fact that she had two grown Slytherins on their knees at her feet made her body shiver in delight.

"Open your legs for me," Marcus ordered softly. She did as told unaware that she had obeyed him so promptly.

In an instant her knickers were ripped and the bottoms tucked inside the waist band. His hands palmed her twin globes pulling them apart exposing her. His tongue delved inside of her; tasting her sweet nectar. She mewled and Blaise framed her flushed face with his elegant hands, "do you like what he's doing, Cara?... fucking you with his tongue?" he hissed with unadulterated desire masking his features.

She nodded disjointedly, "Do you want him to stop?" he asked placing kisses all over her face.

She shook her head emphatically, "N-no, please, no, Marcus…" she whimpered.

He stopped, "I love it when you say my name like that princess," he said and resumed his feast.

He tentatively trailed a finger down her lips and entered her. She hissed and bucked.

Blaise kept her bent over, his focus remained on her lips and hair, tugging and pulling.

"you're so tight princess," he said and pumped his finger slowly inside and out. He could only push just passed his nail bed.

Her knees were going to give out soon and she was very close to coming, when, "Miss Granger are you in there?" came a shout from above.

She stood righting her dress and watching them scrambling to the other side of the lift, "Yes," she whispered, the, "Yes," louder.

"We'll get you out in a jiffy. Who else is there with you?" the voice asked.

She cleared her throat and closed her eyes before she answered, "Blaise Zabini and Marcus Flint."

A pause, "Mr. Flint?"

Marcus looked up, but couldn't see anyone, "It's Tarren Tottlebaum," the voice called.

Marcus nodded, "Mr. Tottlebaum," he greeted with a scowl.

"Just a moment sir, we're working on it now," Tarren shouted down to them.

"You know Mr. Tottlebaum?" Hermione asked.

He nodded and then frowned, "How do you know him?"

"I'm the new Head for the Being Division. Ginny and I came in to meet him. We were supposed to meet the director, but he didn't show," she explained.

Blaise chuckled and shook his head and Marcus held out his hand wearing a smirk, "I'm Marcus Flint, the director who didn't show."

She blushed scarlet at what just occurred, "Sweet Merlin, you're my boss," she stated dropping her head in her hands.

"I'm your colleague, Blaise Zabini, Head of the Spirit Division. Malfoy is Deputy Director and Pucey heads the Directory for Magical Games and Sports."

Just then, as her jaw hung open, the lift jutted and moved to the next floor where the doors opened. She walked out in silent shock with two bemused wizards trailing behind her to a confused Ginny and a worried Tarren Tottlebaum.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

Marcus couldn't focus. Every time he licked his lips Hermione's lips parted – so he kept doing it.

Blaises' chuckle at their predicament made her and Marcus scowl in return, "Mr. Flint, please forgive me …" Tarren rushed frantically.

Marcus offered the panicked man a tolerant smile, "It's quite all right Mr. Tottlebaum. It gave me occasion to become acquainted with Miss Granger. She took the time to share with me her most immediate desires and I, in turn, had the opportunity to have a taste of her… line of thought," he said leering at her.

Blaise was having a hard time controlling himself.

Her eyes widened and Ginny stifled a giggle. Mr. Tottlebaum just looked confused.

Hermione shifted and blushed again in mortification as the wetness made her thighs slick and her torn knickers came undone from their hasty tuck into her waist band. She quickly recovered and gave the smirking men a quick smile, "Thank you Mr. Flint, for the lovely conversation – I am pleased to know that I will be working with such an accomplished linguist."

Blaises' expression remained unchanged with the exception of his dark eyes sparkling with humor.

Marcus just smiled again and bowed, "Miss Granger, I do so look forward to practicing my linguistics with you again. I'm sure Mr. Zabini is eager to engage as well."

Hermione tilted her head, but didn't respond. She turned to Tarren, "thank you again for taking the time to meet with us."

The confused man smiled uncertainly, "no trouble at all Miss Granger, none at all!"

Hermione unconsciously smoothed the back side of her skirt down, "stop figeting!" Ginny hissed quietly while Tarren gushed over Blaise and Marcus.

Hermione stopped immediately and interrupted, "Good day, gentlemen."

Marcus and Blaise, "Good day Hermione," they said in unison making Tarren more confused at their dynamic when the wizards used her given name instead of her sir name. He forgot himself momentarily, "Miss Granger do you know these gentlemen?"

Gone was the light hearted and clumsy clerk and present was a territorial, -not-going-interrupt-my-face-time-with-the-boss subordinate. Hermione may be his boss, but Marcus was her boss and Tarren wanted face time. After all, he had been acting Head for some time now.

Ginny recognized the abrupt change in attitude and answered before Hermione could, "We know Mr. Zabini and Mr. Flint from Hogwarts." Her tone was assertive, but tactful.

Not to be dissuaded, "Mr. Flint is quite a few years older than you Ginervra," he snapped.

"The nature of our relationships, prior or current, outside of the Ministry is none of your concern Tottlebaum," Blaise informed brooking no further argument.

Hermione felt discomfort for the strange man and stepped forward to ease the tension, "Mr. Tottlebaum, thank you again for your time today. Miss Weasley and I look forward to your historic knowledge of the division while we get settled. Though, I can't imagine that it will be too difficult as I'm positive you've left the details of the division in perfect order, sir."

Marcus quirked an eyebrow and Blaise smirked. She tilted her head and departed gracefully leaving the wizards to watch after her in wonder, desire and raw lust in Marcus' case.

"Mr. Tottlebaum," Marcus said as he was leaving. Blaise didn't say anything to the man.

After a few minutes Blaise pulled Marcus into a secluded spot and pulled his fingers to his nose breathing deeply the sweet scent of Hermione still adhering to Marcus' fingers.

Marcus' eyes darkened and Blaise stepped closer, "I can smell her on you, Flint."

Marcus nodded brushed his lips very lightly over Blaises. The dark wizard breathed in and flicked his tongue catching Marcus' bottom lip.

Footsteps caused them to pull apart, "Lunch?" Blaise asked.

Marcus nodded.

They weren't lovers, nor had they ever been, but neither was opposed to it, especially where Hermione Granger was concerned.

***!***

"What's got you all flustered, Miss Granger?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"Find a table; I've got to visit the loo," Hermione said rushing to the ladies. Once inside she cast a quick Scourgify and mended her torn knickers. She walked out feeling refreshed and eager to tell her friend the lift events.

Ginny practically squealed in delight as Hermione told the story in painstaking detail. They were both giggling when Lucius and Draco Malfoy approached them an hour later. They were sitting at the café having a salad. Draco was smirking and Hermione blushed at his knowing expression.

"Ladies, I hear you're looking for a new residence," Lucius stated congenially.

Hermione nodded, "Yes, sir. I have a land title and some savings. I'm not afraid of hard work and…" He put a hand up to stop her, "this isn't an interview Miss Granger. I'm well aware of your …zest for challenges. If you'll allow me, I've brought some of my holdings for you to peruse at your leisure," he said and placed the folder on the table.

Hermione smiled excitedly and went to open it when Ginny blurted, "Won't you join us? Hermione's pretty quick to make decisions," she said her eyes not wavering from Draco's.

Hermione smiled and shared an exasperated, but humorous look with Lucius Malfoy, who nodded and pulled his son (subtlely) to sit at the table instead of standing and gawking at the lovely witch.

Hermione scooted over to allow the senior Malfoy to occupy the seat next to her as Draco had sunk gracefully into the seat next to Ginny without a word.

Hermione giggled quietly and Lucius smirked at his son, "Shall we then, Miss Granger?" he asked motioning to the folder.

There were approximately one hundred still photos and descriptions of properties; and true to Ginny's declaration, Hermione ran through them fairly quickly only asking a few questions about this one and that. She settled upon three holdings: a cozy cottage in Surrey (two master suites, two guest bedrooms, three bathrooms sitting on seven acres of land. It had its own horse stable and three house elves (cleaning, cooking and landscaping). Hermione wrinkled her nose at the last and Lucius reassured her that they were given wages and she had the option to 'adopt' another that he was currently trying to place.

The other was a large flat in downtown Muggle London, with two bedrooms and two bath; no house elves, but it had a door man. The third was a large estate with fourteen bedrooms, seventeen baths, sixty acres of land … it went on and on, but there was something about it that made her pause.

Lucius quirked an eyebrow, "Why this one?" he asked thinking she would be surprised when he told her where it was located.

"I don't know. It just speaks to me. Can we see them?" she asked.

He nodded, "when are you available?"

She leveled him with a look, "Now?"

He chuckled and she thought he should do that more often. He noticed her soft brown eyes warm when he laughed. His first thought was discomfort, his second was hope. Hope that this really was a new day; free from fear.

"Now, it is," he said and looked at his son and the red head talking quietly to each other with heads bent, "Will you two be joining us?" he asked

The two heads snapped up and Ginny and Hermione seemingly silently communicated before Ginny nodded, "Yes of course."

Draco smiled, "I'll just Owl Marcus to let him know I won't be returning."

After a moment, they were off with Ginny's hand firmly grasped in Draco's and Hermione awkwardly holding Lucius'. They arrived with a pop to the London flat.

Ginny wrinkled her nose at the doorman and Hermione scowled at all the noise. They made their way up to the top floor. The lift opened directly to the living area, which Ginny thought was really cool, and the view was amazing.

In the end the girls decided against living in Muggle London.

They next went to see the Estate Hermione was enchanted with. It was lovely, but Hermione started worrying that it was too large for her, especially if Ginny moved out in a few years. Hermione voiced her concern over being left all alone in a large house such as this. All three looked at her like she was daft, but she didn't see them.

Draco pulled Ginny outside to walk the rolling green hills while Hermione ventured upstairs with Lucius on her heels, "Miss Granger, Do you not plan to marry one day?" he asked.

She huffed, "I would like to, but I'm not the marrying type… unless you count Ron and I don't really want to marry him, not even if I were lonely or feared being alone. It wouldn't be fair to him," she said fingering the edge of the wallpaper.

"I've heard Mr. Flint and Mr. Zabini are quite smitten with you," he offered hoping to get her opinion on either young wizard. Lucius loved having information not available to the masses.

"A passing fancy I'm sure," she dismissed.

"You don't expect to receive any petitions during the season," he stated mildly surprised.

She snorted, "No. besides I didn't think the season included Muggle borns, does it?" she asked genuinely curious.

He nodded, "there have been a few noteworthy Muggle borns throughout history that were included. I see you as noteworthy. You'll need an advisor when the petitions come in," he said as they walked the halls.

"Is this a service that someone offers?" she asked

"It often is a responsibility of the witches father, but occasionally another is asked. Usually a family member," he said.

She shook her head, "this is a bit premature… this conversation?" she asked. She didn't want to get hopeful or excited by the prospect and even if someone petitioned for her; she didn't have anyone to sort through it and advise her anyway.

He read her facial expressions and felt a pang of guilt for his past transgressions. He wanted to help her, "Not really Miss Granger. I believe you'll have plenty to sort through," he said as they entered the bath.

He hid his smile as she gasped and flushed, he knew she loved it, but when she turned her warm brown eyes on him he was quite proud of himself for adding this holding to her list. He wasn't going to at first, but Narcissa wanted someone to have it who would love it as she did and she thought Hermione was that person.

"Miss Granger?" he asked.

She swallowed, "I'll take it," she said her voice was low and raspy. It was everything she ever wanted and more in fact her logical brain was screaming at her to wait 24 hours and then make a decision, it was screaming at her to remember the cost and the time and the… the screaming faded and in its place was joy and visions of what it could be.

Lucius quirked a brow, "I have the paperwork, but I feel obligated to tell you this estate needs some work and work takes Galleons," he warned.

She looked at him, "I'll make due, Mr. Malfoy," she said stubbornly.

He nodded, "I know of a good Wizarding contractor who is reliable and fairly inexpensive… and he owes me a favor."

She smiled, "thank you," she said earnestly and then, "Mr. Malfoy, where are we?"

"You are settled just outside Wiltshire. You border the land Malfoy Manor rests on to the East; Flint Castle is just behind you to the South and Zabini Manor is to the North."

She tilted her head, "I'll border all three?"

"Yes."

She smiled brightly, "we have papers to sign, Mr. Malfoy."

They cleared off the counter and spent the remaining hour signing papers and discussing what needs to be done first. Lucius Owled his contact with her Draft design specifications and she Owled Gringotts to transfer the land title for this land and holding into her name so the Ministry could pay Lucius Malfoy. The designation on the land title was _Ladyslipper Crossing_.

Lucius smirked, Draco rolled his eyes and Ginny clapped in glee. Hermione also planned to put horses stables in to which Ginny jumped up and down.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

"You're moving out!" Ron screeched.

Harry stood behind him with his arms crossed and the Prophet in his hand. When Ron had calmed somewhat Harry stepped forward and tossed the paper down on the table in front of them. It landed with a snap in front of Hermione.

Hermione picked it up and Ginny slid closer to her as they were both sitting on the bench at the kitchen table being duly chastised. Hermione read.

_The season is upon us! Another few days until the official start, folks, and the magical communities will be a-flutter with petitions and jewelry and coy smiles of the newly in love!_

_Owls will darken the skies as contracts are forged and families are united in the marriages of their children. Such romance…_

_This year two Muggle borns were included the Season's festivities: one Miss Hermione Granger (no surprise there) and Miss Susan Bones. Ladies, get yourselves a marriage advisor as you are in for a treat! Speaking of…_

_This reporter is privy to some juicy information, folks! Hermione Granger enlisted the assistance of property mogul, owner of Malfoy Industries and overall Wizarding entrepreneur Lucius Malfoy. Just today he sold one of his wife's family's homes to Hermione Granger. Previously, Canterbury Estates, it was renamed __Ladyslipper__Crossing__ and dubbed the property of Miss Granger. I've heard tell that Ginervra Weasley is moving in with her and together they will be running the Being Division under the watchful eyes of Marcus Flint and Draco Malfoy._

_The two playboys, along with the other usual suspects Blaise Zabini, Theo Nott and Adrian Pucey will be eligible *again* to petition for a witch this Season, but the question is, will they? Long time bachelors, their refusal to…._

She stopped reading and shared an excited smile with Ginny, "Yep. We're moving!" Ginny said and then quieter, "you're included!"

Hermione nodded, "How did they know before I found out and how did they know I bought the estate? I mean, we just made the decision yesterday!" she cried.

Ginny shook her head, "no idea, but we need to get you an advisor."

"I'll Owl Mr. Malfoy. He offered to help; maybe he can refer me to someone."

Ginny just looked at her friend with an expression the resembled both surprise and pride, "What are you two on about?" Ron interrupted after watching his sister and his potential, hopeful wife bend their heads in whispered, but excited conversation.

"Hermione is part of the Season this year. She needs an advisor and we need to make arrangements to move, but work needs to be done on the Manor first etcetera etcetera…" Ginny told them knowing Ron's eyes would glaze over.

Harry was standing, silent near the door. He hadn't moved an inch. Hermione noted the squared shoulders, puffed chest and clenched jaw – he was angry, she concluded.

"Harry?" she asked.

His penetrating green eyes blazed with betrayal, "so now, after everything we must follow you two around like puppies hoping you'll throw us a bone?" he bit out and the cords of muscle in his forearm flexed.

Ginny stood her eyes fiery with her temper, "No, you don't. Go on to be Aurors. Find yourselves some nice witches to settle down with…" she was interrupted by Hermione's huff of offense, "I'm a nice witch," she muttered leaning back in her chair pouting slightly.

Ginny rolled her eyes and continued, "The point is that we," she gestured in a circle indicating the four of them, "don't need to force the issue. Why can't we just be friends?"

"But you begged me to be with you. How can you change your mind so drastically now?" Harry fairly whined.

"We were in school Harry, we thought we were going to die," Hermione answered for her, "feelings change. I love you, both, but I don't want to marry either of you," she said.

Ginny nodded her head in agreement.

"So you want to marry some Slytherin?" Ron barked.

Hermione shrugged, "I don't know, but I would like the opportunity to get to know them better."

"Slytherin," Ron sneered, "I fight by your side and you run towards the 'bad boys'," he said complete with air quotes.

Hermione sighed, "Would you want me to stay home after we got married? Would you encourage my long hours at work? Would you want to have children right away?" she asked him

He looked at her with his crystal blue eyes, "Yes, no, yes," he answered.

She nodded, "My answers are the exact opposite. I don't want to stay home, I want to work and I don't want to have children right away," she said.

Harry sniffed smugly, "You two think that those pureblood bastards are going to let you work?" Harry shouted.

Ginny had had enough and instead of getting into a futile argument she stood up, looked at Hermione and walked out. Hermione made it just passed Harry when he grabbed her elbow, "You're making a mistake choosing her over me," he warned.

Hermione jerked her arm out of his grasp, "No, _you're_ making a mistake threatening me Harry Potter. I love you like a brother, but I'll be damned if I let you or anyone else control my life, because of some misguided sense of obligation."

They stood inches away from each other neither one willing to break eye contact until Ron closed his eyes and stepped forward, "We don't want to do this. Hermione go with Ginny, you two will realize your mistakes in trusting Slytherin soon enough," he said his voice sad.

She turned her head sharply to look at him, "We trusted them during the battle or did you forget they fought with us and not against us?"

A strong feminine voice from the entry way broke the tension, "We are not rehashing this argument! Leave it be!" Molly told the trio and winked at Hermione.

They were sufficiently chastised and Hermione walked away. She found Ginny sitting by a tree in the shade, "all right?" Hermione asked sitting next to her.

Ginny nodded and was about to say something when two owls flew by, one landed on Hermione's shoulder and the other kept going to the shed out back, presumably addressed to Arthur Weasley.

Hermione took the parchment, "sorry I don't have any treats for you," she told the bird. It hooted in protest and then flew away fluttering around her for a moment making Ginny laugh at its antics.

Hermione broke the familiar Ministry seal:

_Miss Granger,_

_It is our pleasure to inform you that we have, in our possession, seven petitions for marriage for you._

_Being a Muggle born, you qualify to have a Ministry appointed Marriage Advisor or you can find one on your own. Whatever your decision we strongly suggest you retain one as we anticipate a great interest in you this Season._

_Please have your chosen advisor pick up the petitions no later than Friday close of business. If no action has been taken by noon Monday, the Ministry will appoint one who will contact you within 24 hours._

_Thank you for your cooperation and happy husband hunting,_

_Moira Cain, Office of Marriage and Counseling, Dept of the Ministry._

"Ginny! Ginny!" Arthur called running towards them waving a parchment in the air.

"And so it begins," Hermione whispered watching Ginny's father try to speak and catch his breath at the same time.

As Ginny read the Ministry notification Arthur watched Hermione, "Do you have an advisor?" he asked gently.

Hermione didn't want him to feel obligated, "I have someone in mind," which wasn't a lie, but she was pretty sure he'd be mildly offended if she revealed who that 'someone' was.

Ginny turned to Hermione excitedly, "I have petitions! How many do you have?"

Hermione smiled, "seven. I thought it hasn't started yet."

Arthur nodded his head, "many like to submit their petitions early. Sort of an early worm gets the bird type thing," he explained making Hermione smile at his backwards English proverb.

"When are you going daddy?" Ginny asked.

Arthur smiled, "I'll go now," he said and turned to walk away.

Once out of ear shot Hermione conjured a parchment, quill and ink;

_Mr. Malfoy,_

_I received notice by the Ministry that I have some petitions ready to pick up. Do you know anyone who could assist me with these? _

_Hermione Granger _

She whistled for her barn owl and sent the message. Ginny was practically bouncing up and down with excitement – she was dying to know who.

To be honest, Hermione was quite curious as well.

Molly came out with fresh pumpkin juice and peanut butter cookies, "thanks Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said taking a cookie.

They witches sat down and began to chat quietly when an owl dropped a parchment on Hermione's head.

_Miss Granger,_

_I am on my way now to pick up your petitions. Please make plans to come for dinner this eve at 6:00pm sharp dress is semi formal. Do not be late. I will act as your advisor._

_Lucius Malfoy_

"What is it dear? You look positively dumbstruck," Molly noticed.

Before Hermione could answer; another owl another parchment.

_Hermione,_

_My husband can be quite terse. A skirt and blouse is appropriate for dinner. See you around six o'clock._

_Narcissa_

She handed both to Molly who passed them onto Ginny. "Wow," Ginny said summing it all up with one word.

Hermione nodded. They ate in comfortable silence enjoying the company and the nice breeze. Arthur popped in and strode towards them with a handful of petitions, "twelve!" he said with a proud grin.

They all stood while he dumped them in the middle, "Harry Potter…" Ginny huffed and shared an exasperated look with Hermione.

"Montegue Redman. Who's that?" Ginny asked the group flipping through the pages.

They all shrugged and waited for her to continue, "like I need anymore 'red' associated with me," she murmured reading another name, "Martin Locke, Jera Canbus, the list goes on and on. I don't know any of these wizards," Ginny practically sobbed.

"Hermione dear it's five o'clock, time to get ready."

***!*** _**Dinner at the Malfoy's**_

Hermione Apparated just outside of the Malfoy gates. Logically she knew the wards had been altered to accept her, emotionally, she was a bit frightened. She swallowed and stepped forward willing her legs to keep moving.

The gates opened as she approached and closed when she breached the wards.

She walked up the long cobblestone walkway, her shoes making a click clack sound each step. Hedges lined the cobblestone and rolling green hills were present as far as her eyes could see. She wanted to giggle knowing that her property bordered this one.

The Manor was huge spanning the panorama of her vision with Tudor style roof edges and scalloped trim it was ornate without being ostentatious.

She heard the high pitched cry of a Peacock in the distance. She smoothed down her dress and stepped up to the door. It opened before she knocked by a small house elf, "Hello Miss. Masters are expecting you," it said and bowed to let her inside.

She was about to say thank you, but Narcissa walked quickly down the hall with a warm smile and her arms out to take, "Hermione, such a pleasure to see you again. You look lovely," she said her bright blue eyes roaming Hermione's baby blue silk wrap dress.

"Thank you Mrs. Malfoy and as always you look just stunning," Hermione replied genuinely taken with the blondes' cool beauty.

Suddenly Hermione was aware of another presence, "Mr. Malfoy," she said in greeting, "thank you for agreeing to assist me."

"My pleasure dear girl, but you had quite a bit more than 'some' petitions," he chided humorously.

She didn't know what to say, "The Ministry told me seven. I'm sorry, I should have …"

He held his hand up, "No need. The more petitions we have the better your chances of obtaining a worthy companion," he said in his no nonsense manner.

"You got way more than seven, Granger," Draco added from the library door.

She smiled at him, "Draco," she greeted. She liked him. He was handsome and smart and once you got passed the general arrogant demeanor encoded into his DNA, he was funny and charming.

"I've seen who petitioned for you," he teased as they all walked to the dining room, "by the way, baby blue does nothing for you," he said.

Normally, she would have been offended, however, since it was coming from the male version of a fashionista; she took it to heart and vowed never to wear this color again and pass on this dress to charity.

He pulled out her chair and sat her. Supper appeared and she ate and chatted about everything from the weather to their visions on where the Ministry should focus this years funding.

Finally she couldn't take it anymore, "Who petitioned? Anyone I would know?"

Draco and Narcissa smiled and Lucius smirked (figures), "Why don't we retire to the library so we can talk," he suggested standing to pull his wife's chair out and walk her to the other room.

It was all so formal, but Hermione realized she liked the ritual. It was comforting and fun. Draco, reading her expression, "Not so bad, eh Granger?" he asked smiling.

She gave him a full smile, "No, not bad at all actually."

They sat, Lucius handed everyone an after dinner drink and took up by his desk, "We didn't receive seven petitions for you Miss Granger," he said watching her expression. It was a mix between disappointment and relief, "oh. They miscounted," she explained.

Draco chortled, "Father picked up twenty-two, Granger."

Her eyes went wide and her intake of breath was sharp.

"We've sorted it down to seven. Disqualifying wizards with no income or family money to speak of and those that have had extreme views on blood purity in the past," he told her.

He gave her the first one, "Ronald Weasley?" she read and looked up clearly confused, he had no money what so ever.

Narcissa explained, "We kept him in because we weren't sure how you felt about him."

Hermione looked at the list Lucius and Narcissa put together, "Beardsley Tannis, Clarence Derger, Randolph Marr, Cranfield Sydney, Harper Foye and Thurgood Lowell?"

She shook her head and Lucius stopped her again, "It is practice … and good manners to meet with each of these wizards before you make your determination."

She made a face that looked much like his son's face after a reminder of good manners, "Miss Granger – Hermione, it will only benefit you in the end. You don't want to limit yourself to the only suitor you know, do you?" he asked.

Her frown deepened. He was right, of course, and that didn't sit well with her. She nodded forlornly, "Were you waiting for anyone in particular? Someone or ones I should set aside?" he asked knowing already.

She shook her head slowly, hoping she didn't give too much of herself away. She was wrong of course her Gryffindor didn't allow for stealth and gave everything away. Narcissa smirked and gave her husband a sly look.

Hermione looked at the package contents:

Summary, Introduction, Biographical data, Education, Ambitions and financial information; the last made her uncomfortable. It listed everything, assets, income, expenses, "Is this normal?" she asked meeting Lucius' curious eyes.

She showed him to what she was referring. He nodded, "Many Wizarding families prepare their finances weeks ahead of time in order to present the most appealing picture."

She furrowed her brows, "Why petition a witch you didn't know or have ever seen?" she asked closing the package so she couldn't see the financial information.

"Family reputation, or with you, everyone knows what you look like and most are certain that you're loyal and fierce. That's all they really want to know – that you're trustworthy," Draco answered.

She was suddenly angry, "But what if I'm not? What if I'm some Galleon digging trollop?... pardon my language, Mr. Malfoy – Mrs. Malfoy," she added quietly not wanting to be rude.

Draco laughed, Lucius shook his head in amusement and Narcissa chuckled, "It's quite all right, dear, but look at you. You can't even look at their financial situation on paper without them here much less take what's not yours. My opinion is that you'll get many more petitions before the Season has come to term."

Her skin heated and she sat leaning as far away from the petitions as possible, "So who how many petitions did Ginny get so far?" Draco asked.

His mother waited eagerly for the answer, but only reflected cool grace and disinterest, "twelve. We only recognized Harry's name. Montegue Redman, Martin something and Jera Canbus. She's declined all of them," Hermione said.

Lucius and Narcissa shared a look, "who is she waiting for?" Draco asked.

Hermione smiled and her eyes narrowed, "I don't know **Draco**; who is she waiting for?"

He smirked and Hermione realized that he wouldn't submit anything until the Season officially started. She smiled and nodded, "I can't seem over eager, Granger, I'm a Malfoy," he admitted.

She touched his forearm and squeezed, but she wanted to giggle in happiness for Ginny. The red head really liked Draco, "don't tell her," he ordered firmly his finger wagging at her.

She bit her lower lip and shook her head enthusiastically, "Of course not."

"Miss Granger, please feel free to owl me with questions. The Ministry will send any petitions here from now on and I will start scheduling you to meet with these wizards."

She nodded, "thank you Mr. Malfoy, for all of your help," she said and gave him a quick hug. He tensed up and then patted her shoulder like a man unused to random hugs.

She could hear Draco chuckling and Narcissa's feminine giggle.

She walked out bidding them good night and thanking them for dinner. She had forgotten a bout her disappointment at not receiving any petitions from Marcus or Blaise. She was just excited for Ginny. She couldn't wait to see Ginny's face.


	8. Chapter 8

The next few weeks were hectic for the girls. More petitions came in and Lucius started making arrangements for her initial 'meetings' – that's what she insisted they call them 'meetings' instead of dates. He conceded the point after many hours of eye rolling and sighs of frustration.

After the first meeting Hermione floo'd in complaining that Martin didn't have two working brain cells to rub together, so Lucius began screening her suitors from then on… to make sure their brain cells were in working order.

***!***

The girls had walked in to work the following Monday to begin this new phase of their lives only to find Pansy Parkinson sitting at the large desk in between the two offices reserved for the Department Head and her deputy, being spoken to by an arrogant Tarren Tottlebaum.

Hermione and Ginny stopped in their tracks and listened intently as the squatty man threatened Pansy's job if she pointed one toe out of place. Hermione wasn't sure what had occurred previously, but the look on Pansy's face expressed anger, humiliation and fear. Tarren's face reflected smug condescension and that didn't sit well with her at all.

Pansy glanced in their direction and then focused back on the man in front of her when Tarren had snapped his fingers unaware of the audience until Ginny cleared her throat and tilted her head silently requesting an explanation from him.

"Oh! Miss Granger, Miss Weasley. Good Morning! I was just conveying the importance of a job well done to Parkinson here," he said moving towards his new bosses with a sweaty smile.

Pansy, fully expecting the Gryffindor adversaries to side with Tottlebaum, sat still and remained stoic.

Hermione looked back and forth between the two finally resting on Tarren and made a decision. "Mr. Tottlebaum, won't you man the owls for a short while, we were just ready to take my…" she let the sentence trail and looked to Pansy, "Administrative Specialist," Pansy supplied.

"…Administrative specialist to tea in the cafeteria. We shan't be long," she finished leveling a steady gaze at Tarren daring him to object.

He stood there with his mouth gaping like a fish out of water for a few seconds before recovering and plastering a phony smile on his face, "of course Miss Granger."

Ginny smiled at Pansy, cheerfully accepting the former enemy. "Ready?" she asked.

Pansy couldn't believe this was happening. The two witches who she knew couldn't stand her, were not only inviting her to tea, but defending her. "Yes. I'll just get my purse."

Hermione offered Tarren a tight smile and opened the door for the other two. They walked in silence down to the cafeteria, each ordering tea. Hermione paid the tab for all of them and they sat, bouncing the tea bag in and out of the hot water awkwardly waiting for it to steep.

Pansy broke the tense quiet, "thank you. He's been an arse to me since I was hired."

Hermione didn't look up, "well he should know that we're the only ones who can be arses to you. I'm very territorial," she said with a straight face.

Pansy's hand stilled and it wasn't until Ginny erupted in giggles did Pansy realize that the Princess of Gryffindor herself was joking.

Pansy's smile and Hermione's laughter cleared years of snide remarks and untoward actions up, wiping the slate clean for the three. They started fresh that day and didn't look back.

***!***

Lucius flipped through the most recent petition and stopped suddenly staring at the name, "It couldn't be," he said to himself. He'd heard rumors, but nothing concrete.

"Master, someone is here to see you," the house elf announced.

"Who is it?" Lucius barked.

"One of Misses suitors. Shall I send him in?"

Lucius sighed and nodded.

The heavy sound of confident footsteps brought Lucius to stand in anticipation of the wizard. The dark haired wizard walked in and smiled, "Mr. Malfoy, it's good to meet you, sir." The voice was deep with an American southern drawl. Lucius couldn't believe his eyes. The young man standing smugly in front of him was the spitting image of his father.

"I've surprised you? Of all the wizards in wizarding England, I didn't think I would faze you in the least. Surely you knew?"

"Rumors," Lucius said moving to offer the wizard a drink – he sure needed one.

The young man shook his head,"No thank you. I've come to request a meeting with the lovely Miss Granger," he said.

"Yes, I've just seen your petition. Why?" he asked feeling unusually protective of the outspoken Muggle born.

The young man smirked, "She's beautiful for one; smart, loyal and powerful. Why not?" he asked.

Lucius did not have a good feeling about this.

"Is she already spoken for then?" he asked.

The traditional guidelines that a marriage advisor followed were not set in stone, but unless the suitors had a marked flaw (lack of wealth, prejudice, absent working brain) he was obligated to allow a meeting between suitor and witch. "No."

"Lunch then. Tomorrow."

"I'll have her check her calendar," Lucius responded buying some time to talk Hermione out of it, which he didn't think would be too difficult she was waiting for two petitions in particular and was disinterested in other 'meetings'.

The young wizard smiled broadly, "You can schedule it Mr. Malfoy. If you don't I'll make a special trip to the Ministry and visit her there. I'll claim I wasn't treated fairly by you; that you tossed me out like rubbish. Surely, her inner Gryffindor won't let mistreatment go unpunished; your reputation is on the line… again," he said.

Lucius didn't want the hassle of having to explain himself, but he wasn't going to let some boy bark orders at him, "I'll have her check her calendar," he repeated firmly and then, "Rest assured, she'll owl you by the end of the day," he bit out through clenched teeth.

"Splendid! I'll look forward to it. Have a nice day," he said and walked purposefully towards the door. A gasp in surprise stopped him.

Narcissa stood in the foyer paling as she recognized his face, "You must be the lady of the Manor. An honor," he said and bent to kiss her knuckles. She had yet to recover as he retained his toothy grin and walked out the door.

She noticed her husband frowning at where the young man once stood, "Was that…?" she asked.

He nodded slowly, "I believe so."

"What was he doing here?" she asked recovering from the shock.

Lucius looked her square in her eyes, "Petitioning for Miss Granger."

Narcissa stepped into action walking to the floo and calling in reinforcements. Alexandra and Camille stepped through followed shortly by Elizabeth. Like warriors preparing for battle (very pretty and graceful warriors, but warriors never the less) they gathered to go over the plan.

She never failed to amaze Lucius. He watched as the she played perfect hostess while relaying the recent event. They needed a plan, "Blaise and Marcus must do something!" Elizabeth declared.

Camille huffed in frustration, "I can't force him. I've offered him every incentive and all he says is 'when the time is right, mum'. What about Marcus?"

Alexandra shook her head, "Honestly, he hasn't spoken about her in days, but every time Blaise, Draco or Adrian come over and they huddle. Occasionally I hear the names Ginny and Hermione, but nothing else. They're planning something, but haven't shared that plan with anyone. I've used every trick in the book, even resorting to that Extended Ear the Weasely twin manufactures to no avail!"

They all sighed. Elizabeth looked up after a moment, "Lucius, surely you must have some insight, what is Hermione thinking? Is she interested in any of the boys?"

Lucius smirked. "I believe she is waiting for Marcus and Blaise to make a move, but won't admit to it."

They sat and talked for another hour before deciding to think it over overnight and get together again the next day for lunch. They planned to pay a visit to Miss Granger and Miss Weasley. Divide and conquer was the initial approach. Alexandra and Camille were to befriend the former war heroine hoping the independent witch would be impelled to make a move first, which would make the boys react.

Elizabeth and Narcissa were to welcome Ginny into the fold and have her help push the stubborn Gryffindor from the inside. They, of course, wouldn't tell her right away, they had to be subtle and patient, but not too patient, with Ginny.

***!***

He decided that waiting for an owl wasn't something he was interested in doing. He was a take charge kind of wizard. What he wanted he got.

Apparating directly to the Ministry he walked in and found a building list posted on the wall in the lobby with departments and names and location of the upper echelon employees.

He slid his finger down the glass encasing, "Hermione, Hermione, Hermione Granger. Here you are. Being Division, Head. You're a busy witch, aren't you," he said talking to himself. " D412," he read. He turned around and signaled to a pretty blonde who was all too happy to be summoned by him. He was roguishly good looking. Tall and muscular, he didn't lack for witches to warm his bed at night. "Can you tell me where D412 is?"

"Oh sure," she chirped, "Building D, fourth floor, room twelve. It's across the quad; the building to your left."

"Thank you," he replied with a charming smile and bowed slightly. She thrust out her hand, "Cassia Fishwater," she said in introduction.

He smiled and shook her hand, "what an interesting name. Thank you for the directions."

"You didn't give me your name!" she yelled after him hopeful that he would come back.

He turned his head, "No, I didn't."

***!***

The girls had fallen into a routine. Hermione and Ginny would arrive together and meet Pansy for tea in the cafeteria first thing in the morning. Hermione would complain about the 'meetings', Ginny would complain that Draco hadn't petitioned for her and Pansy would huff about Tarren.

"Pansy how many petitions have you received? Don't you have to meet with these dunderheads?" Hermione asked.

Pansy laughed, "Of course, but I usually start off the date with 'I'm not interested, so let's just get this over with' It usually works."

The girls laughed again, "Are you waiting for someone in particular?" Ginny asked.

Pansy's smile faded and she shrugged. "You are! Who?" Hermione urged excitedly.

Pansy's silence made them wonder and question what they knew about the witch. "Is it Draco or Blaise?" Ginny asked knowing that she hung out with them at Hogwarts.

Pansy shook her head and resigned herself to tell her new friends her long time secret, "Millicent Bulstrode. We've been lovers for years."

Hermione's eyes went wide as saucers; she wasn't expecting that; maybe Goyle or Roger Davies, but not Millicent. After a moment she shrugged and returned to normal. "So what's the problem then?"

Pansy looked at the acceptance of both witches and sighed internally with relief, "our parents."

"Are same sex marriages legal?" Hermione asked.

Ginny and Pansy nodded, "yes, but that isn't the issue. We are only children of pureblood families. We must produce an heir… without tainting the bloodline."

"oh." Hermione sighed.

"Yes, oh."

"Can't you just get one of your old cronies to … uh father your children?" Ginny asked.

Pansy chuckled, "Who, Greg Goyle? Yeah, that'll go over well. That man is dumber than a box of rocks."

They couldn't argue that point.

Hermione squeezed Pansy's shoulder, "We'll think of something."

With that they walked up to the office and got to work. The morning was filled with meetings and small fires to put out. Just before lunch the door opened and in walked tall, dark and handsome.

Pansy couldn't stop staring, she recognized him from somewhere, but couldn't place him, "Can I help you?" she asked.

He gave her an award winning smile, "I'm here to see Hermione Granger."

"Is she expecting you?"

"No, but…"

Just then the office door opened, "Pansy would you run this up to …" she stopped and quirked her eyebrows at the attractive wizard.

He took a step towards her, "You must be Hermione Granger," he said taking her hand.

She was entranced at the moment; his eyes were the loveliest shade of hazel she'd seen in a while, so she nodded.

"I'm Apollo Lestrange. At your service," he said.

Her trance ended and Pansy could almost hear the sudden scratch of the record as the lovers song ended abruptly. "Lestrange?" Hermione asked.

"Indeed. Rodulphus was my father."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

Lucius had got out of numerous sticky situations throughout his life trusting his instincts; he wasn't about to ignore them now.

_Draco,_

_A Le'strange heir is petitioning for Miss Granger. _

_LM_

He didn't need to write more, he was certain Draco would take immediate action.

***!***

Draco read the parchment and frowned. He stood and walked to the door; opening it widely, he called for his boss, "Marcus!"

It was so sudden that their secretaries… _ahem! Administrative specialists_, he corrected himself, jumped in their chairs.

Marcus flung the door open and scowled, "What?" he snapped after he looked around for the battle that was surely ensuing as Draco Malfoy would never _yell_ across the room at anyone, much less his _boss_.

Draco strode into Marcus' office and shut the doors. "Do you know of a Le'strange heir?" he asked.

Marcus' expression didn't change, but Draco could tell he was thinking. "I've heard rumors that Rodulphus sired a son from an American witch before he went to Azkaban, but no one has ever seen the wizard and Rodulphus died so…"

Draco nodded. He'd heard the same. "That rumor, born to an American witch, is here petitioning for Hermione."

Marcus didn't make a sound as he swiftly turned on his heel and walked out of the office telling his administrative specialist to call for Zabini to meet him up in Grangers office.

Draco smirked and followed at a more leisurely pace behind the intimidating wizard. He was almost glad that this Le'strange son had come. Zabini and Flint needed some healthy competition to kick start them into acting.

***!***

"You're a Le'strange?" Hermione asked taking a step back.

"I am, however, my mother was not the woman you knew my father to be married to."

"…and that helps you how?" Hermione asked.

He smiled and she thought her bones were going to turn to jelly soon; especially since he still had hold of her hand.

He stepped closer to make up the distance from when she backed up, "It doesn't, but I thought you should know." It really didn't matter what the wizard said, his voice was positively Snape-ish… she was sure it would be her undoing!

"I'm petitioning for you, Hermione. I want you to be mine," he said casually, but with the same tone of voice.

"Uh shouldn't we do this the proper way?" she asked. It was the only thing that came to her mind.

"Of course. Lunch then? Tomorrow. I'll come…"

"She's busy," Marcus interrupted.

Ginny walked out after hearing all the commotion and stopped abruptly when she noted the many wizards in the room. Three she knew and one she didn't – and the one she didn't, she wouldn't mind getting to know. She looked at Pansy who was aimlessly rifling through her desk, anything to keep from blatantly watching. Ginny shook her head _and they think Gryffindor are telling!_ She thought, amused.

Blaise had entered slightly out of breath, "What's going on?" he snapped at Marcus' back and then noticed the stiff bearing and clenched fists. Marcus was angry he concluded as he stepped to the side and felt a pang of jealously when he saw the vaguely familiar wizard holding Hermione's hand.

"It's Saturday, what could you possibly have her do on a Saturday?" Apollo asked.

Marcus, in his impulsive action, didn't think about what day it was or what kind of authority he had, he just knew he had to make sure she was all right.

He gritted his teeth and was about to answer when Blaise spoke, "We are friends as well Mr. …?"

"Le'strange. Apollo Le'strange. I'm Rodulphus' son."

Blaise nodded, "Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, Marcus Flint," he introduced curtly. "…and what we do is none of your concern. You'll follow the rules of the Season or we'll submit a formal complaint," Blaise threatened in a calm deep voice.

Hermione didn't want to interrupt. She had waited a week for one of them to show some interest in her, barring the one-time elevator incident.

She did let go of Apollo's hand, which seemed to relax Marcus slightly.

Apollo offered a tight smile, "of course," he said and turned back to the small witch, "When are you available for lunch?" he asked piercing her with those eyes.

She was feeling a bit ignored and wanted to make Marcus and Blaise suffer a little, but not too much. "I'll have Lucius Malfoy owl you with a time and place."

He nodded and smirked at her. She was stubborn… he liked stubborn.

After he left she turned to the two, who hadn't moved an inch from their original spots. Both were practically devouring her with their eyes. She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Since you so gallantly volunteered my time tomorrow, I'm going to hold you to it," she said jutting out her chin in defiance.

Although, she was comfortable ordering Harry and Ron about, these _men_ were different. She felt a bit out of her league, but she did it anyway, just to prove it to herself that she could.

Marcus smirked. "What did you have in mind?" he asked and she could almost feel the rumbled vibration in his chest.

"I bought a new house and need help decorating. They finished construction and Ginny and I want to move in. Be at Ladyslipper Crossing at 11am." She turned around to go back into her office, but they hadn't moved. She turned back to face the two smirking Slytherin and tilted her head arrogantly, "You may go," she chirped and entered her office.

Leaning up against the door in excited triumph, she heard laughter out in the corridor as they left.

Her heart was still beating quite fast when a knock at her door startled her. "Granger," Draco called.

She opened it.

He stood there smiling. "Nicely done," he encouraged and left as well, winking at Ginny on the way out. The minute Draco was considered out of ear shot Ginny and Pansy burst out in a fit of proud giggles and Hermione seemed to melt onto the couch from over exertion, but she was smiling.

Blaise smiled as he moved from his spot just outside the door. She was everything he wanted; he just hoped that Marcus would honor their gentlemen's agreement.

The next morning, Hermione got out of bed and put her jogging attire on like usual. It was warm out, so shorts and a sports shirt – pink and white with pink and white trainers too.

She peeked in on Ginny, who was still snoring, and went on her way to the usual spot. It was a loop with one side up the mountain. It was her favorite place. She was later than usual today, but it didn't make the scenery any less beautiful.

She was humming to a song on her iPod when she started up the long hill. She never broke stride and she didn't pay much attention as she had run this path a thousand times.

Behind her four Slytherin were running, two of them admiring her … assets and the other two were… well admiring her assets – they were men after all!

She rounded the first landing and ran right into Ron. "Oomph!" was the sound she made and grabbed onto the red head to keep from falling. She released his arms once she had righted herself and stepped back.

"Hermione, thank goodness. I've been waiting all…" He'd spotted them and sneered.

"You run with them now?" he snapped blue eyes blazing.

She frowned and the four stopped, "All right Hermione?" Marcus asked glaring first at Weasley and then gazing softly at Hermione.

Her breath was still labored so she nodded her head, "Yes, fine. Thank you," she said smiling at him.

Ron snapped his fingers in front of her face rudely. "Hey, over here!"

Her smile dropped and she turned her head sharply back to Ron. "Are you hurt?" she asked.

Ron looked confused for a moment, "No."

"Good bye then."

She started running again angry that he could still push her buttons without really doing anything. She heard footsteps behind her again and she picked up the pace; unfortunately, so did they.

She just wanted to be mad all by herself! _Wizards are all the same_! She thought viciously.

She was at a full out run when she made it to the top, feeling a little better; she heard their hurried steps come to a stop as well. She couldn't breathe at the moment. Bent over with hands on her knees she could see them in the same position.

Finally, she spoke, though it was broken, "Why are you following me?" she asked.

They all looked at her like she was crazy, "Merlin, Granger!" pant. pant. "We just wanted to confirm with you about today at 11!" Draco said between breaths.

He lay on his back on the ground at that point, his chest heaving, "Were you trying to kill us or something?" he asked his face flushed and his skin sweaty.

In fact they were all panting and looked ready to fall over. She started to giggle. "Why didn't you just call me to stop?"

Adrian seemed to regain his composure, "who could talk while running up a hill at a full sprint? Great Gods, my hearts going to pound a hole in my chest!"

Marcus and Blaise shook their heads in humor. Standing up watching Hermione giggle, Marcus walked over to the little, witch with absolutely delectable legs, and whispered in her ear. "I could eat you right now, Granger. You have the most luscious bum I've ever had the pleasure of seeing. See you at 11."

Blaise snorted knowing what he said and they both Disapparated leaving Hermione flushed, though it little to do with the physical activity.

"See you at 11, Granger," Draco said making Adrian chuckle.

***!*** _**3:00**_

Hermione was standing in the library wearing cut off denim shorts frayed at the ends with a white tank top and white flip flops. They'd all been moving furniture and hanging curtains (the muggle way) and unloading kitchen items for hours and now she wanted to change the color of the library.

Her couch was there, her favorite chair; the floo was clean; the curtains were hung and clean. The room had a ton of light as she had had it moved to the back of the home so it now had three large windows offering a view to die for. She also had a cushy window seat in which to read if she so desired.

She wanted to paint it lilac, but wasn't sure she had enough energy to do that today. They had yet to open the boxes upon boxes of books stacked in the corners of the room.

"Hermione?" Blaise asked walking into the room.

She turned and smiled then turned again with her back to him. "I don't think I'll be able to pain this room today and I don't know how to do it magically. I'll need to get some books on décor transfiguration." She sighed.

"I know how to change the color of a room. Want me to show you?" he asked approaching her as if she were prey.

She turned to face him again, "yes!"

He walked up to her and she felt the air surrounding them suddenly become dense. He took her small shoulders in his large hands and turned her around so that her back was against his chest.

He slid his hand down her arm resting when his hand molded over hers. She had her wand in her hand, gripping it tightly. He squeezed, "loosen up," he said. His lips were very close to her ear. She shivered slightly.

He paused noticing the contrast of his dark mocha skin against her lightly tanned and decided it was his new favorite blend. He shifted and placed his other hand on her hip very softly holding her in place.

She could feel the warm puffs of air on her cheek as he hunched over a bit moving her hair out of the way with his chin. Speaking into her ear he spoke the words of the spell and moved her wand.

She could barely focus on the spell. "Say it with me Hermione," he whispered seductively.

She whispered it with him and she felt the hand on her hip move up and across her belly; his thumb lifting the top to splay his large palm flat against her taut stomach.

"Say it again," he ordered gently.

She closed her eyes and said the spell, moving her wand slowly; the swishes and flicks becoming a slow dance of fluid movement with his thumb brushing back and forth over her belly button.

It became a whispered song for her as she continued to whisper the spell; soon they were swaying very slowly as he circled his hips subtlely and pressed gently against her abdomen pulling her back against his erection.

He kissed her shoulder, then the pulse point on her neck, nipped at her ear lobe. She tilted her head to give him better access. He licked from the back of her ear to the slope of her shoulder and nibbled on her silky skin.

She realized with a start that the button of her shorts was undone and the zipper was open. He slid his hand under the waist band of her knickers slowly. "Spread your legs, love, just a little." He demonstrated his requested by repositioning himself so that his knee bent and moved her leg out.

She sighed. "The spell, Hermione, say it," he said continuing his quest to her center.

Obeying, she whispered the spell urgently, gasping when his elegant fingers reached her swollen nub. "So wet."

He kissed her shoulder and neck while he opened her lips and slid his finger into her folds. She bucked when he dipped inside of her. "That's my girl," he encouraged.

He licked her skin and then blew it dry causing goose flesh and shivers all the while his fingers circled and squeezed and dipped. "You're so tight. I want to be in you. Can you feel how much I want you?" he asked not needing an answer. She was wetter than any witch he'd been with.

He kept whispering to her: her beauty, his need, his want, her intelligence… how much he wanted to taste her, to make her scream his name.

Her mind was reeling and her body was on fire. "Blaise!" she choked out and stiffened, "don't stop!" she told him.

"I won't," he assured her increasing the pressure. "Let me see you come apart, love, let me see you. Come for me… now!" he hissed.

She had grasped onto his forearm to feel the muscles twitch as he pleasured her with his hands. She dug her nails into his arm as she came violently, her body shuddering and her moans and gasps fading. The only thing holding her up was the strong arm around her waist and the broad chest she was leaning against.

He sat her on the couch and as she opened her eyes she saw he was sucking on the fingers that had just seconds ago brought her to heights she'd been unaware existed.

She sat up and leaned into kiss him gently, but it didn't happen that way. She was so worked up she ended up straddling him and attacking his mouth with hers; their tongues caressing and their lips sucking gently. He returned her kiss with equal ardor wrapping his arms around her and slumping down in the couch to give her a better position on top of him.

"I want to feel you, Hermione. Please?" he asked bucking upwards to remind her of his desire.

She continued to kiss him, "I want to, but…" she pulled back and avoided his heated gaze. "but?"

She swallowed. "I was waiting, until... you know, until…" she was stuck, embarrassed and at a loss for words.

His eyebrow rose and he looked pleased, "you're a virgin," he stated.

She nodded.

He lifted her chin and she frowned at his tender smile, "I don't understand, you aren't angry?"

"Not at all." He took a deep breath, "You taste divine. I will feel you Hermione, but not right now." He stood. "Right now, we have to fix the color of these walls."

She looked around and laughed. They had turned a Puce color. Together they fixed the walls and she had her lilac library.

Marcus, Draco and Ginny walked in and Hermione saw Marcus' nostrils flare and turn a dark angry look to Blaise, who in turn shook his head indicating they hadn't done the deed.

"Let's go eat, I'm starving. We can meet in half an hour, I need to shower first," Draco said making a face when he sniffed his shirt.

Ginny smiled. "I'll walk you out."

He smiled and held out his elbow for her to take and the two walked to the foyer heads bent in private discussion.

Hermione smiled at the two and then turned her attention to Marcus and Blaise. Blaise walked up to her and kissed her softly. "I'll be back," he said and walked out.

Marcus walked up to her and placed a hand on her cheek. She was expecting something tender, but instead he pierced her with his charcoal eyes. "Did he make you feel good, Hermione?"

She started to pull away thinking he was angry, but when she looked up again, she saw raw need. "I'll taste you again, baby girl. I bury my cock so deep inside you you won't be able to breathe," he promised gruffly and then kissed her so passionately her toes curled. "Now go take a shower, before I forget that I'm a gentleman."

That made her feel giddy and smile. He slapped her bum as she walked passed him and went outside to a waiting Blaise, "Do you think she'll consider it?" Blaise asked.

Marcus shrugged. "Hope so."

They Disapparated on the spot.


	10. Chapter 10

Throughout the meal Marcus and Blaise were mostly quiet only adding their two cents every once in a while and keeping their dialogue short and simple. Hermione and Ginny chatted actively with Draco and Adrian as neither was particularly shy when it came to voicing opinions.

She knew Marcus and Blaise were paying attention as she would purposely request an opinion every now and then to which they would respond accordingly. They seemed to prefer undressing her with their eyes as opposed to engaging in conversation. It made Hermione both uncomfortable and warm and tingly.

Hermione was pushing her chips around her plate listening hap-hazardly to the buzz that was Draco, Ginny and Adrian when she heard the distinctive voice of Ron Weasley. "I'm feeling a bit peckish. We can eat here," he told his invisible companion.

Marcus and Blaise were eyeing her intensely; gauging her reaction to the red head when said red head and now visible companion stepped up to the table. "Working your way to the top 'Mione?" he asked snidely making the blonde bint hanging off him like a curtain cackle like a hyena.

At first she was confused by his question and then the underlying meaning seemed to sink in all at once. "You mean to imply that I'm _on the job_, Ron?" she snapped insulted by his implication that she would sleep her way to the top.

"With Marcus and Blaise no less?" she added.

Ron smiled. "I've not said a thing about _Blaise_ 'Mione. Guilty conscious, then?" he teased evilly dragging Blaises name out to emphasize that she refers to him by his first name in a familiar manner.

"You'll find yourself in a real Barney, Weaselbee, if you continue down this road. Just leave her be; her comings and goings are none of your concern," Draco said.

Hermione offered him a half smile for his quick defense of her.

"Rooon! Let's go now. Our table's ready, boopsy," said the bimbo.

They all cringed when she used the endearment. Her voice was shrill and she practically sang the entire sentence drawing out his name and the last word of each.

Marcus had the sudden urge to send a silencing charm her way and then pound the weasel into the ground for even looking at Hermione, but he remained quiet; waiting for the oaf to lay a hand on her.

Blaise didn't react to the insinuation. He made it a habit to ignore those that didn't matter… and Ronald Weasley didn't matter.

Blaise continued to watch his witch with interest. She was wearing a chocolate brown sundress with tiny white flowers all over it. Sleeveless, it showed off her toned arms, rounded shoulders and sun-kissed skin. Her hair was pulled up in a pony tail and she had simple gold hoops in her ears.

He stretched his leg slightly and moved her foot away from her other under the table. Her head turned sharply to meet his gaze. He shuffled her foot to rest around the leg of the chair so that her knees were apart.

He whispered a spell and touched his pinky to Marcus' hand, which was flat on the table. The larger wizard felt the jolt of the spell and met the entranced gaze of Hermione. Blaise barely made a sound as he chanted the spell over and over again. It was a fairly complex spell. Blaise was acting as a proxy between two points; like a puppeteer he could orchestrate a scenario and Hermione would feel one side of it and Marcus the other. Blaise would feel both.

Hermione was listening to Ginny go to town on Ron when Blaise kicked her legs apart and whispered a spell that had her body feeling heavy. Not heavy as in dull, but heavy like an Immobulus spell, but not as extreme. Strangely she felt as though her skin was tickling and when a soft breeze blew she inhaled; it seemed her skin was more sensitive than normal. She tried to glare at Blaise, but instead caught the attention of Marcus and fell into what seemed like a dark hole of swirling onyx.

She felt large warm hands on her knees pushing them apart gently and then sliding up taking the skirt portion of her dress with them. When she glanced down in surprise expecting to see her bared thighs all she saw was her skirt, lying smoothly over her knees. Her eyes made their way back to Blaise's smirking face.

Her skirt continued to be pushed up by invisible hands and stopped when they reached the tops of her thighs. Her breathing became labored when she felt warm puffs of air that coincided with the rise and fall of Marcus' chest.

***!***

Marcus was patiently waiting for the opportunity to teach Weasley a lesson when Blaise's pinky brushed against the outside of his hand. Normally that wouldn't be a big deal, but today, at this moment a shudder of electricity flowed through him and Blaises magic took a solid hold over Marcus' ability to move.

He looked to Hermione and fell into the warm brown depths of her eyes. There he was caught like a fish on a hook – not that he was struggling to get away, he wasn't. Quite the opposite, in fact, he wanted to wake up to this pretty brown-eyed girl for the rest of his life.

He decided in the next instant, when on the palm of his hands he felt silky soft skin and fabric over his finger tips that he and Blaise needed to make a move; this plan they had to wait until the last minute was torture. He didn't want to wait anymore.

He could smell her now and wondered how far Blaise would take this. He hoped it wouldn't end anytime soon, he wanted to taste her and feel her wetness on his lips, but as soon as he smirked at her intake of breath and felt his cock twitch Weasley slammed his hand on the table and demanded an answer from her, though, for the life of him he couldn't remember hearing a question and judging by the look on her face she couldn't either.

Fortunately, Adrian, Merlin love him, was exceedingly adept and tense situations and answered for her. "What kind of answer do you expect, Weasley?" he asked smoothly and then without waiting for an answer continued. "She can insult you or lie to, which is it?"

Hermione really wished she knew the question.

Ginny, being a master at reading Hermione silent 'confusion queue's' (as she called them) stepped in just as smoothly and restated the question for those who were not paying attention three seconds ago when it was asked the first time… ok it was longer than three seconds, but not by much. "Honestly, Ronald – you can't just go around asking witches why they haven't let you bonk them!"

Hermione, upon realizing that he had asked this particular question quite loudly, turned scarlet and lowered her head. Marcus glowered darkly at Ron and stood slowly to tower over the unrefined wizard. Blaise decided the red head was now worth some of his time, but only enough to curse him, which he did promptly with a Babbling Hex.

Draco knowing exactly what Blaise did leaned over and whispered, "I don't hear a difference."

Hermione huffed, glared at Blaise, who was looking quite innocent, and released Ron. "Go away, Ron. I don't deserve your ire or constant harassment; it's insulting and unwarranted. Your question was terribly inappropriate and I'm hurt that you feel that it's ok for you to continue to offend me in every possible manner after everything we've been through together." She sniffled a little and realized her eyes were tearing up. She was essentially giving him an ultimatum – straighten up or she'll walk away from their friendship, but she knew he wouldn't straighten up. He was too emotionally impulsive.

The rest of the table's mood had turned somber as they understood what she was saying. Blaise was pretty sure Ron didn't have a clue, but if it meant the red head went away for a while, so be it.

Marcus was torn between thumping Weasley on the head to knock some sense into him and gathering up the small witch and kissing her hurt feelings away. So strong was the urge he actually took a step forward. This action made Ron skip to the left and then settle on Hermione again.

She stood waiting for him to say something and when he did she knew. "You're mental! If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have even had any friends at Hogwarts! My family only accepted you, because I vouched for you!" he shouted.

Ginny jumped up and pushed him, "That's not true, you wanker! …and this isn't the mafia Ron, you don't have to vouch for anyone. We can our own decisions. More often than not it was Hermione telling us to give you another chance! Daddy was ready to strangle you for leaving them, but you what stopped him? Hermione's owl. She explained that you were stressed…"

"Ginny – it's ok," Hermione said looking defeated and embarrassed. "I'll see you at home," she said quietly standing and Disapparating on the spot.

Ron stood facing four angry Slytherin wizards and one ticked off sister… it was the thought of his sisters wrath that had him moving.

"Let's go Joanie. I've lost my appetite," Ron said taking the simpering witches hand and leading her away.

Ginny was busy gathering her things so she could go see how Hermione was doing. Draco grabbed some bags and stayed her hand, "we'll all go."

Ginny smiled gratefully and nodded her head. "We should stop and get some wine," she said.

Marcus snapped his fingers once. A moment later his house elf appeared, "Yes Master Flint," it said bowing.

"A bottle of Marqués de Cáceres Gran Reserva to Hermione Granger's Manor."

The elf bowed. "Yes Master Flint."

"Turgish?" he called

"Yes Master Flint?"

"Make that two."

"Yes Master Flint.

***!***

Hermione Apparated to the gates and shrieked in surprise as Camille and Alexandra were waiting for her with packages in their hands. "Hermione, it looks like we have perfect timing," Camille said setting her bags down to lean in and give the young witch a kiss on her cheek. Alexandra did the same and returned to her bags.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting you… I didn't forget anything did I?" she asked dismantling the wards for them to enter.

"Oh no no no! We wanted to stop by on our way home from shopping to give you some house warming items," Alexandra declared.

Hermione shot her a smile. "Thanks so much! I can't wait to see them."

"Hermione, do you have a house elf that could help us with these?"

"Yes, of course. He's paid you know." Hermione always felt she had to explain that he was paid, but it confused even her. These ladies didn't care if he was paid. They'd used house elves for centuries.

Camille smiled. "Of course, dear."

"Roland?"

"Yes miss?"

"Please take these bags and set them down on the counter in the kitchen."

"Yes miss."

They walked in, "Do you like it?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, it's lovely," Alexandra complimented.

"Would you like to see the rest of the Manor?"

"Yes, thank you," Camille answered.

Just then another little elf popped in holding two bottles of wine. Hermione frowned and Roland stepped in, "What is yous doing here?" he hissed.

The other elf, Turgish, who plastered his ears back to his head waved the bottles he was holding away (they reappeared on the table) and puffed out his little chest. "I's told to come bring Missy Granger wine!"

All three ladies watched with shock as the two little elves fought over territory. "You's done. Go home!" Roland ordered.

Turgish looked up to Alexandra, "you's see how he treats me, Miss? Hurts Turgish feelings all the time," he whinged.

Alexandra rolled her eyes. "Do you mind if he stays for a bit?"

Hermione smiled and wanted to laugh. "He's welcome to stay," she said.

Alexandra turned a stern face to her family house elf, "You behave!"

"Yes miss."

The three toured the Manor and came back to sit in the sun room with some tea. "Aren't you usually with Ginny?" Camille asked.

Hermione nodded sadly.

"Did you two have an argument?" Alexandra asked concerned.

"Oh no nothing like that. We just…" she sighed. "We were having lunch with Marcus, Blaise, Draco and Adrian and Ron comes to the table with some floozy… he's so mean. I just got my feelings hurt, you know?

I mean he had the nerve to ask me why I haven't …. _You know_ – with him!" she cried.

"He's jealous," Alexandra told her.

"What?" Hermione asked completely baffled.

Camille nodded. "He's jealous. He wouldn't speak to you if he weren't."

Hermione shook her head. "But he had his chance!"

"He knows he can't have you now. It doesn't matter that he had a chance four years ago. He can't have you now."

Camille tilted her head and then took a sip. "Are you interested in anyone?"

Hermione, taken off guard, forgot to whom she was speaking, "Blaise _and_ Marcus! I mean, isn't that …uhhh," she stuttered.

Camille shivered. "Speaking of… Blaise dear!" she greeted.

Marcus walked in and Alexandra stood wearing her most charming smile. It made Marcus wary. "Mother," he greeted kissing her cheek. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

Camille answered for both of them. "We're just visiting. We should go now anyway. Ta-ta!" She waved.

Alexandra winked at Hermione who frowned after a moment not knowing if she should be worried for her little slip or if they were happy about it. They seemed almost happy about it, but one could never tell.

"You ok?" blaise asked.

Marcus watched her intently.

"Yes I'm fine. You sent wine." She told Marcus with a smile.

He nodded.

"Thank you."

"Can we open the wine now? I say we get drunk!" Draco suggested happily.

"Honestly Draco!" Ginny huffed.

When the others had gone in search of the wine he took her by the waist and pulled her close. His lips were a hairs-breath away from hers. "I love it when you get bossy," he whispered.

This brought heat to her knickers. She 'mmmm'd'. A quick kiss to her lips and he was dragging her to where the others were seated. She really wished he would petition for her.


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_A/N: so sorry for the wait!_

_Great Circe, what's that noise_? She wondered, shifting in bed. There it was again, the pounding. _Who's banging around_? She opened one eye and shut it quickly after a blinding pain in her head exploded. "uuugghgg," she moaned.

She lifted her hand, which felt strangely detached from her body, and moved her hair out of her face. She yawned and stretched wincing as the pounding in her head got louder and more pronounced.

The noise again. It was different than the painful rattling in her head this was external and it seemed to have a purpose. She stiffened when a voice she didn't think belonged in her bedroom invaded her senses.

"Sweet Merlin, someone let that blasted bird inside," the deep voice pleaded in a whisper.

Apparently he was as unused to waking up to people in his bed as she. They both turned quickly to face the intruder then cringed as a result of the pain from the action. "Granger?" Blaise asked trying in vain to remember what had occurred last night.

She lifted the sheets as discreetly as she could to check on her state of dress. Sighing she dropped her head back on the pillow. She was fully clothed; in fact, it looked like they had just fallen into bed without eithers routine ablutions. This train of thought was interrupted by Marcus lifting his ruffled haired head from behind her. "You two are noisy. People are trying to sleep!" he grumbled and lay back down gingerly.

"How much did we drink?" she asked and giggled quietly when a voice from the floor answered.

"Too much," Draco mumbled, and then, "Where are my clothes?"

She heard and felt the deep chuckle coming from the muscled chest against her back belonging to Marcus. It was warm and comforting and she wondered briefly if waking up to him would always produce feelings of comfort and peace.

Blaise snorted. "Please tell me you're at least covered."

"He is," Ginny replied for him further surprising Hermione. "Ginny?" she asked.

The red head chuckled. "Yes, it's me and I'm clothed and headed to the loo. Can we get one of the elves to make coffee and breakfast?" she asked opening the door and walking into the hallway, not toward the loo, but in search of an elf.

They all heard the pop of the elf and then Ginny speaking to him in soft terms. She reentered smiling. "Strange little guy, but he's getting food."

Adrian Pucey entered the room looking chipper and undisturbed. "I have Pepper Up Potion," he announced.

Hermione was surprised. It wasn't like they were planning to get completely pickled and then sleep together. Answering their unspoken question, he said, "I brewed some this morning except for Draco. For some reason Tequila makes his clothes fall off."

Hermione sighed. "Remind me to thank you profusely."

"Me too," Draco added.

"Me three," Blaise said from under the pillow.

Adrian chuckled and walked out of the room in search of the little witch that had been racing around his mind all morning. He'd woken up with the little red head snuggled up under his armpit seeking heat. Draco had been closely behind her with his face in her hair. It was, by far, the strangest most satisfying morning in his life.

***!***

Marcus had pulled Hermione close and was now spooning her, his large body dwarfing her small one. He was snoring softly making Hermione smile though she had closed her eyes again to ward off the sun shining through the windows. The comfortable position and relaxing heat his body was emitting only served to keep her body in sleep mode and not it's-time-to-wake-up mode.

Blaise furrowed his brows and decided to join the cuddle party as he wasn't ready to wake up yet either. He slid closer to her slowly so as not to alarm the pretty witch now breathing evenly. She had pulled Marcus' arm from resting on her stomach to just under her chin like a blanket.

He moved his leg in between hers and brought his torso as close to hers as possible without pulling her out of Marcus' grasp.

Marcus felt the movement and opened one eye. Their eyes met and Marcus smirked and again closed his eyes comfortably.

Blaise settled down being able to feel her body heat. He smiled as she sighed in her sleep and tossed a leg over his hips. She scooted closer to his heat while dragging Marcus with her. They both chuckled softly at the possessive actions of a sleepy Hermione Granger.

Draco had found his clothes and the last thing Blaise heard before drifting off was the amused snort from the platinum blonde as he left the room.

***!***

Two hours later Roland popped in holding three rolled parchments. "Missy Granger?" He spoke urgently in hushed tones.

"Hmmmm?" she asked without opening her eyes. Her nose lifted and turned with her face seeking out the spicy masculine scent of Bergomot that would be forever associated with Blaise Zabini.

"You have messages. You must reply, the owl is quite peeved you aren't answering and me's thinks he looks hungry," Roland pleaded holding up the parchments.

Marcus groaned. "Give 'im an owl treat and leave us alone," he grumbled rolling closer to the small brunette.

"No, no. He's Master Malfoys owls, he is!"

Blaise sighed and moved his leg bringing his hips closer to hers. It was all out of comfort they did this. "Tell Draco," he said.

Roland sighed heavily and if it was possible, rolled his eyes in frustration. "Not _that_ Master Malfoy, the _other_ Master Malfoy!"

Hermione finally opened her eyes and pushed on Blaises chest while pushing out with her bum so she could sit up.

Marcus grunted. "You keep doing that Princess and you'd better clear your schedule."

She twisted her neck to look at him quizzically. His eyes darted to where her bum was pressing and it was just then that she felt the hard length against her backside. "oh!"

The reality of the situation fell upon her like a rock. She scrambled out of bed and stood unsteadily near the relieved elf still holding the parchment.

She unrolled one and gasped with concern.

Another elf popped in and bowed. "Missy Granger, Master Malfoy is waiting in the parlor and hes looks nones too happy," the little elf said shaking her head and clucking her tongue in displeasure.

Hermione wondered what the elder Malfoy said to the elf to provoke such disapproval. "I'll just be a moment. Please offer him refreshment and send Draco down there as soon as possible."

"Yes Miss."

She turned back to the two wizards in her bed and opened and closed her mouth. She didn't know what she was supposed to say or do. She was a little surprised at herself really. She'd never brought any wizard home, never shared her bed with another person… ever. Not even Ginny. She'd also never slept very well. Last night was the first night she'd slept deeply. She felt rested and at peace. She wasn't sure if that was the alcohol she drank or the fact that she'd been surrounded by two wizards; two very sexy, very warm and very cuddling wizards. She could definitely get used to this.

Blaise interrupted her thoughts with a smirk. "It's all right, Cara. Go see Mr. Malfoy, we'll be down shortly."

She nodded and walked to the loo uncertain if she should wave goodbye or kiss them as she parted. She twisted her body twice before she actually left the room.

They chuckled at her rather confused departure and flopped back onto the overstuffed pillows. "We need to talk to our fathers… today," Marcus said turning to look at Blaise.

The darker wizard nodded in agreement and shoved the covers off. Stretching before he made his way to the loo in the hallway to freshen up a bit.

After taking the fastest shower she'd ever taken, she dressed quickly, braided her hair and ran downstairs. She threw open the doors to the parlor to face the impatient face of Lucius Malfoy a.k.a marriage advisor/formidable wizard/ all around scary guy when angered.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Malfoy, really, please forgive…"

He held a hand up to stop her babbling. "Apollo Lestrange has petitioned for your hand. I don't trust him."

She wondered if he had ever been this straight forward in conveying a message in his life. "I know. He told me as much when he introduced himself at the Ministry."

"I have no suitable reason for denying him a 'meeting' only to say that I don't believe he has your best interests at heart."

"I'll meet with him, but we both know the …type of wizard…s… that I'm looking for," she hedged.

He smiled.

She stared at his smile with wide-eyed fascination.

"…and what type of wizards were you hoping for, Granger?" Blaise asked from the doorway with Marcus hovering behind him.

Before she could answer Draco stepped through the Floo with Ginny. "We came as soon as we … heard. Father," he greeted sheepishly.

Lucius stretched his mouth. "Draco, good of you to make it."

Adrian sauntered into the room. "You have a visitor, Hermione."

"Well, well, well, the whole gang is here," Apollo drawled with a smile.

He snapped his fingers and a pretty bouquet of lilies materialized. He handed them to her and bowed. She was once again caught up into his eyes. They gazed at her piercing her soul.

Marcus and Blaise stiffened. Lucius cleared his throat drawing her attention back to the matter at hand.

"I hadn't heard from you, love, so I decided to stop by. I hope I haven't …interrupted anything?" he asked looking around.

She shook her head. "N-no, of course not. We just… well, we…"

"She doesn't need to explain her comings and goings with you Lestrange," Marcus answered for her.

Apollo only smiled at the tall wizard. "No, she doesn't. Will you have lunch with me Hermione?"

"today?" she peeped.

He nodded slowly amused by her out-of-character show of shyness.

"I'm busy …for lunch," she said.

"Dinner then. I'll cook. I'll expect you at six at Manor Place," he said walking out the door leaving everyone in the room in silence.

Once they heard the door shut the shouting started. Marcus, Blaise, Draco and Ginny all shouting their outrage at his cocky expectation that she would comply. Lucius pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "She has to go, he's petitioned for her and I suspect he won't leave well enough alone if she doesn't."

***!***

Two hours later Marcus and Blaise were standing in front of Pyxis Nott and Castor Flint. "A triad? This hasn't been done in years," Pyxis commented.

The boys remained quiet. Castor watched the expressions of their sons faces and sighed. "It's not conventional."

"It's not illegal," Pyxis added.

Blaise and Marcus exhaled in relief. If the elder heads of house didn't approve, they would have to wait until they were thirty to submit a petition and by then it would be too late.

Castor looked at his son. "This is what you want, to share a witch?"

Blaise tensed.

Marcus nodded slowly. "This is the only way, father."

Pyxis nodded as well. "We'll draw the paperwork and sign the petition."

"Thank you, Pyxis," Blaise said.

The older wizard nodded. "Your mother would have my wand if I didn't help bring Miss Granger into the fold so to speak."

The men chuckled and Castor nodded in agreement. "Oh boys, I don't suppose you know if Theo found a witch he plans to petition for this year?" Pyxis asked with hope in his tone.

There was an awkward silence before Pyxis nodded in understanding. The 'boys' Floo'd to Malfoy Manor to share the news.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

She dressed in a pale pink wrap dress that hugged her curves while still covering everything with a modicum of modesty.

She was hesitant. She didn't _want_ to want him, but when he was near her she felt fuzzy and found herself leaning towards him hoping he would pull her into an embrace. She wasn't able to think clearly when he looked at her with those eyes. Those eyes… there was something strange and alluring about them.

She was poised to knock when an elf opened the door and bowed. "Master is expecting you."

"Thank you," she murmured and caught her breath in surprise as it sneered in her direction. It muttered something under its breath that sounded very much like 'Mudblood'. She was going to call it back, but was interrupted by Apollo's bellow. "Piggle!"

The elf cowered and plastered its ears against its head. "Yes master." It scurried away, leaving the two alone.

His smile was disarming. She thought she heard him say something quietly, but didn't quite catch it. What she did know was that his eyes were looking straight into her soul and she was ready to bare all to him. "Hermione."

_Focus. Focus. _"Apollo. Thank you for …inviting me." She was certain it wasn't an invitation as much as it was an order of sorts, but right now she wasn't angry or offended. She found herself liking his take-charge attitude.

He leaned in and she met him half way for a kiss in greeting. _What was happening_? She wondered. She felt like she was floating…

Greeting kiss. _That was what was supposed to be_, she thought. It, instead, turned into a deep, penetrating kiss that left her bones mushy.

"I feel strange, Apollo," she told him wrinkling her face in confusion. She'd felt this way before around him, both times. It wasn't until he'd gone or she'd been distracted that the trance lifted.

He ignored her and breathed deeply. "I can smell you, darlin'. Tell me, have you been touched?" he asked his lips against hers.

"Touched?" she squeaked.

She jerked when his hand cupped her womanhood. His thumb was stroking her swollen bud. "Touched," he repeated.

She couldn't breathe, much less speak. She could only pant as he worked his fingers, stroking her softly. She was gripping his shoulders firmly, because she couldn't stand right now.

He breathed in again through his nose and smiled. "My mouth is watering, darlin'. I can almost taste you," he said and to demonstrate the 'almost taste' his tongue flicked her lips seductively.

Her mind was racing. _This is wrong_! It screamed. _Need to stop_! She opened her eyes. He was no longer standing in front of her. He was kneeling, pulling her skirt apart and pulling at her knickers.

Before she could stop him he gripped her arse and pulled her puffy nether lips to his mouth. He wouldn't let her go and Merlin be damned she wanted him to make her come. He lapped passionately like a man starved; nipping and biting, sucking and slurping her juices. The sounds he was making made her spread her legs allowing him more access.

It wasn't until he attempted to shove his finger inside of her that the pain shocked her screaming brain into reality. "Apollo! Stop!" she growled, shoving his head away from her and righting her dress.

He stood gracefully, flinging his hair away from his face with a jerk of his head. His lips were wet with her essence and his tongue was making quick work of removing all traces of it. He smiled. "I thought you were enjoying yourself, darlin'."

"You …. You…" She was angry and embarrassed and still felt fuzzy. She didn't know what she wanted to say, but she did know she wanted hex!

"You didn't object," he said instead of waiting for her to speak a coherent sentence.

She pondered that for a moment. _No, she hadn't. She couldn't_. "What did you do to me?" she asked as she was already feeling her anger ebbing away and the urge to draw him down to his knees again, rising.

"Only what you wanted… with, perhaps, a bit of an Uninhibited Spell to help you relax," he told her without worry.

She paused to absorb what he had just said. "You _WHAT_!"

He took two steps towards her and then stopped as she backed up quickly. He held out his hands to get her to stop. "It's not harmful. It just eases tensions and helps to make one less reserved." He tilted his head and gave her a charming smile. "Darlin'…"

She stabbed a finger at him. "Don't you _darlin'_ me! I'm leaving and don't follow me!" She stopped and turned back. "Have you done this each time you've seen me?"

He smiled again and nodded feeling that she wasn't going to hex him.

"Why?" she screamed. He tensed a tiny bit and she thought she saw his eyes flicker.

"I heard you were… tightly wound," he said.

She cursed the tears that threatened to emerge, making her eyes burn. "I'm not tightly wound!" she bit out through clenched teeth.

He raised an eyebrow as if to say 'right, sure you're not'.

She huffed reigning herself in… she was on the verge of hexing his bits off; even had her wand in her hand. Turning sharply, she started for the door.

He ran after her and jumped in between her and the door. "Wait. You can't leave like this. I have dinner," he said.

She looked at him like he'd gone mad. "Not interested. Now move," she said.

Before he could stop her she'd Accio'd his wand, cast a Petrificus Totalus spell on him and kicked him for good measure.

She Apparated the second she exited the property wards.

When she opened her eyes, Marcus and Blaise were staring at her in confusion and surprise and Draco cleared his throat.

She looked around and realized she'd landed in Malfoy Manor library. "Hermione, How'd you…?"

Lucius strode in with his robes billowing and took note of the scared, confused and flushed face of his ward. "Miss Granger?" He then turned to his son. "I felt the wards shift violently…"

Draco nodded and pointed at the small Muggle-born witch. "She _Apparated_ in here!"

Lucius, in a moment of pure shock, parted his lips and widened his eyes in surprise. "Pardon?"

"She Apparated _through_ the wards and inside the Manor, father… without Splinching."

Though, she was as surprised as they all were; but right now she was distraught. Marcus took action first and walked slowly to her. "Hermi…o.." he tried to say her entire name, but was interrupted by the witch in question, throwing herself into his arms, sobbing like a scared child.

He gathered her up in his strong arms and shushed her soothingly. He rocked back and forth, rubbing circles on her back in comfort, letting her cry against his chest. He was looking around at the confused, worried faces of the wizards in the room. They all waited for her to tell them what was wrong.

"Cara? What happened?" Blaise asked stroking his thumb down her wet cheek.

She pulled her head up to look at him. "He… we were going to have ….sniff sniff… dinner. He… he… hiccup… spelled …. Uninhibited…. said I was tightly wound," she wailed into Marcus' chest, making Draco snort. After a scowl from his father he recovered and pasted a concerned look on his face.

Lucius, bless his perfectly manicured toes, gleaned what he could from her garbled depiction. "He cast a spell lowering your inhibitions? Has he done this before?" he asked.

She nodded. "He said each time he's seen me… sniffle… said he heard I was tightly wound," she repeated with a squeak.

She looked up, teary eyed, to Blaise from Marcus' chest. "I'm not tightly wound, am I? I mean maybe a little during Hogwarts, but it was a very stressful time and…" She was babbling, but Marcus silenced her rant by tightening his arms and calling her name softly. "Hermione, he's wrong."

Blaise was nodding in agreement and squeezing her shoulder. She gave them a small smile and snuggled closer to Marcus. She placed a tentative hand on Blaises and sighed. Breathing in the masculine scent of the large wizard currently holding her tight, she relished in the comfort of his arms.

Lucius was uncomfortable. He didn't want to ask the question, but he felt he had to. "Miss Granger, did he… did you…?"

She understood. "No. I stopped him."

Each wizard sighed in relief.

Once calmed, she started regretting her words and actions… or at least the way they were conveyed. Wanting to quell their worry she pulled back and started to apologize for her rash revelations of what had occurred.

It was too late. Marcus and Blaise had already starting walking to the door and Lucius had just called an elf to send whatever he had scratched out on parchment. She looked to Draco for help. "I'm going to regret that, aren't I?"

He smirked and nodded. "Blaise isn't known for his patience, especially when it comes to those he …" He didn't finish not wanting to 'out' Blaises feelings for the witch.

She tilted her head. "Those he…?"

Lucius stepped in. "…considers family."

She quirked an eyebrow. "He considers me family?"

Draco nodded slowly. "In a round about sort of way."

"If he were harmed, wouldn't you take action?" Lucius asked.

She scowled. "Of course, but …"

Draco frowned. "But what? You think Slytherin's don't protect each other? You think only Gryffindor's 'do the right thing' or form close friendships? You think we're all just out for ourselves?" he snapped.

She was angry at his insinuation of her prejudice. "No. I never said that! I just…"

"You didn't have to say it, Granger! It's written all over your face!" he yelled back.

She stepped closer to him and poked him in the chest. "What you're seeing is confusion at his feelings, Malfoy! Not his actions!"

Lucius pinched the bridge of his nose and wondered if this was what life would be like between the two. He suddenly wished the young Miss Weasley were here to ease the tension.

Draco now looked confused at her. "Why would you be confused about his feelings towards you?"

She blinked at him. "Because he's beautiful and smart and wonderful… so is Marcus…"

"Marcus is beautiful?" Draco asked. He knew Marcus never wanted for female attention, but he'd never heard the wizard described as beautiful before.

She stretched her mouth to show her disdain. "Not beautiful in the way Blaise is beautiful, but, yes, beautiful," she said wistfully, making Lucius' lips twitch upward.

Draco pierced her with his mercurial eyes. "You shouldn't be confused, Granger, you're…adequate in the looks department and you're perfect for Blaise and Marcus," he said and turned away so she didn't see his smile at planting the seed for including both wizards in her life.

Her face scrunched as she considered what he'd just said. "Did you just compliment me, Malfoy?" she teased.

He rolled his eyes and Lucius decided to interrupt their banter.

"Well, be that as it may, we should get over to Mr. Lestranges' home to prevent two beautiful wizards from being sent to Azkaban for murder," Lucius advised.

Draco nodded and Hermione jumped into action. She sent her Patronus to Ginny to meet them there. Draco smiled with anticipation at seeing her again. His father made note to talk to him about finally signing the petition for the girl. It had been sitting on his desk all put together, waiting for Draco to sign it 'at the right time'.

They arrived with cracks of Apparition. The front door was open and there was a house elf, just inside, shaking his head.

Ginny arrived a moment later. "What's going on?"

"Lestrange said Hermione 'tightly wound'," Draco supplied.

Ginny raised both eyebrows. "Oh…"

Hermione smacked his arm and turned to her friend. "He cast an Uninhibited spell on me and tried to …"

"Get in your knickers?"

Hermione nodded.

They walked in to find Marcus and Blaise towering over the sniveling wizard that was Apollo Lestrange. He was yelling, but that was all the movement he could perform voluntarily. They'd cast another Petrificus Totalus combined with an Electricity Jinx, so every few moments his body would freeze, then tremble violently for a few seconds while he howled in pain before he could resume yelling for them to get him down and fight like wizards. In fact, his exact words were: 'You pussies can't best me without stringin' me up like some piece of meat. You're no better than a witch!'

Both Hermione and Ginny took offense to that and cast additional hexes. Ginny thought the Bat Bogey hex worked nicely, especially when he shouted in outrage and Hermione cast a Bluebell Flame spell on his bits. It wouldn't cause in any long term damage, but he'd feel the sting for a while.

Marcus smiled at his witch when the writhing wizard, hanging from the ceiling, screamed like a girl.

The Aurors showed up shortly there after and released Apollo Lestrange from their torment. Hermione, war heroine, explained what happened and watched with satisfaction as they carted the Lestrange heir away to face trial before the Wizengamot.


	13. Chapter 13

She was upset. Every time she thought about what happened she got embarrassed. Molly was sitting next to her holding her hand, but didn't say anything. She just waited. She was there for support and Hermione loved her for it. Ginny was making tea and had just walked in and poured them all a cup.

"So… are you angry that he said you were tightly wound or are you embarrassed that you liked it?" Ginny asked in her bold, straight to the point way. Hermione sometimes wondered if the red head got a double helping of Gryffindor.

"Ginny!" Molly hissed.

"No, she's right. I did like it, but I didn't want it. He took liberties that weren't his to take," she said miserably and continued. "What will they think?" she asked, everyone knowing the 'they' were.

"_They_ don't care. Blaise was angry enough to express it. That is saying something. I'm pretty sure he reveals his emotions less than Draco," Ginny said in comfort.

Hermione nodded and covered her face with her hand. "I feel so…"

"Violated," Molly supplied.

"I also feel like I'm over reacting, since nothing really happened, you know?"

Molly turned to her with a stern expression. "Something did happen, Hermione. He attempted an intimacy with you that you didn't consent to. Under a spell that makes you less likely to react does not mean consent. It means violation!"

They talked for a few more minutes when four other witches Floo'd in unexpectedly. "Mrs. Malfoy," Hermione said surprised that the gorgeous blonde was visiting. When the three others stepped through Hermione had a sudden feeling of inclusion. A warmth spread through her at their concerned faces. "We came as soon as we heard. Such manners! That boy will no longer pose a threat to you, don't you worry!" Camille said.

"Molly," Narcissa greeted coolly.

"Narcissa," Molly responded just as coolly.

There was no love lost between the witches. Both Hermione and Ginny felt the temperature in the library drop twenty degrees. Ginny popped up. "Can I get you some tea?" she asked.

Elizabeth and Narcissa smiled. "That would be lovely, dear."

"Please sit down, ladies," Hermione invited.

They all sat primly, drinking their tea with their pinkies out. No one spoke until Ginny, again with her extra helping of Gryffindor, shattered the silence. "Did they tell you what he did to her?"

Hermione shut her eyes, being reminded of the incident. Narcissa snorted into her tea and then blushed profusely.

After she looked around at each lady they all erupted in giggles and Hermione felt immediately at ease.

Alexandra shook her head. "Lucius only told us that our Hermione was assaulted by the Lestrange boy," she said and no one missed the possessive 'our Hermione'.

Molly, being just as 'Gryffindor' as Ginny, chimed in with zest. "He cast a spell that lowered her reserves!" They gasped and Hermione felt herself want to laugh. She was beginning to think of these ladies as family; Molly was already family.

Elizabeth leaned in and asked, with a little too much enthusiasm. "What did he do?" This caused the other ladies to lean in as well.

"He…" Hermione swallowed. "He t-touched me," she said and then after she didn't receive the expected gasp in shock she added the last element. "with his tongue."

GASP! "Noooo!" Alexandra said.

Camille took Hermione's hand and looked her straight in the eye. "I know you're embarrassed and concerned about this getting out, but, as I'm sure Molly's told you, you have nothing to be embarrassed about. He was wrong," she said and although, Hermione had just a second ago been feeling light hearted, Camille's intense expression and comforting words made her tear up.

"Thank you," Hermione said and shifted her eyes downcast to keep from furthering humiliating herself.

"What's going to happen to him?" Ginny asked.

"Legally?" Elizabeth asked.

Molly looked at Ginny and Hermione. "Yes, legally."

They all shrugged and sipped their tea. Ginny huffed, impatiently. "Okay, outside of legal means, then."

Narcissa set her cup down and leveled them with a steely expression. "I believe Lucius said something about 'old school' punishment was fitting for the wizard. I also thought I heard Pyxis, Castor, and Pavo agreeing… with vigor."

"That's only after my Marcus and Blaise speak with Apollo Lestrange first."

This time it was Hermione's turn to gasp. Molly squeezed her hand. "Well, it's time for me to go make dinner, dear. You're all right?"

Hermione stood and hugged the witch that had become her second mother. "Yes, ma'am."

"Good night then. Ladies," she acknowledged.

"Molly," they all said in unison.

Ginny stayed and they began catching up on the latest gossip. Hermione even joined in excitedly. Suddenly her wards shifted and Roland escorted four young wizards into the library. They stopped abruptly. "Mum?" Adrian asked.

"Hello dear."

The sons all stood there looking at their mums after greeting them, making the witches snicker at the awkward footing of their sons.

Hermione smirked after Draco spoke, breaking the one-sided tension. She just realized that he wasn't nearly as Slytherin as previously thought. He apparently had a small element of Gryffindor running through his veins. "What are you doing here?" he asked bluntly.

Narcissa tilted her head at his tone. Pink tinged his cheeks as he realized he was about to be chastised for his rude question. "I- I mean… fancy meeting you here."

Camille huffed in humor and Ginny and Hermione were having a hard time keeping a hold of their laughter.

Narcissa nodded. "We wanted to make sure Hermione was all right."

"A show of support, if you will," Camille added.

Blaise quirked an eyebrow, they were cooking up something. He could smell it. Suddenly they all stood. "We should be going. Thank you for the tea. You'll be receiving an owled invitation to the Season ball, very shortly. We have been elected to organize it, this year." Elizabeth said to both girls.

Hermione frowned. "A ball?" she was worried. She didn't dance well and if nervous, could be as clumsy as Tonks.

Reading her expression, Camille whispered to her. "Be at my home tomorrow at 6pm."

Hermione nodded and the women left.

Blaise stepped forward after the room cleared of elder witches. Hermione nodded and scooted over to give him room to sit next to her.

Ginny stood. "Let's go sit on the deck. It's gorgeous," she gushed.

Draco and Adrian followed her happily. "Where've you guys been?" Ginny asked.

Draco and Adrian shared a look. "With our fathers," Adrian replied, making Ginny smirk. She knew they'd been up to no good, but she supported their 'no good' so didn't comment.

Blaise sat next to Hermione and pulled her close with an arm around her shoulder. "I'm okay Blaise," she said. He misunderstood and let her go.

"No, you don't have to let go," she said in a small voice. He replaced his arm and she snuggled closer.

Marcus was watching her with his dark eyes. He'd been worried. For some reason it was written all over _his_ face. She crawled over Blaise and sat in between them, placing a hand on both knees. "I'm fine. I'm a little embarrassed that I was so easily… hexed, but really, it's over. Thank you for being there," she said.

This was too much feeling for Marcus. He nodded and stood. "I'll leave you two…" Hermione was about to object; that he didn't have to leave, but Blaise nodded and she held her tongue.

He kissed her softly. "See you later, love," he whispered. She cupped his cheek and slid her hand down his neck as he stood. He nodded to Blaise and Floo'd away.

She looked at Blaise. "I want to kiss you Hermione," he said, nuzzling her gently.

"I want you to," she responded, tilting her head giving him better access.

He gripped her chin and pulled her face to his. He kissed the corner of her mouth, her nose, her cheek, her eye lid, making her laugh. She was silenced when his lips touched hers, his teeth nibbling at her bottom lip, pulling it out a little, teasing.

He slouched down and pulled her onto his lap. She was straddling him, pressing her soft chest against his hard one. He pushed his pelvis up slowly, testing the waters. She rocked forward and let her tongue twirl around his, sucking gently. He tightened his grip around her and moaned.

"Blaise…" she sighed.

Kissing her, feeling her soft, feminine body pushed against him, he kissed her harder. "What are doing to me, baby?" he asked in between kisses.

He pushed up again just as slowly and again she rocked forward. She was getting the hang of it and rocked on her own, holding his head in place with her small hands. He didn't move, just kissed her passionately and let her rock at her own pace.

"Cara… faster, baby," he urged moving his hands to her hips.

He was moving her and she was sighing and loving the sensations. "Oh, yes. That's it. Keep going," he breathed.

"Hermione," he gasped and stiffened. He panted and came in his pants. He opened his eyes to meet Hermione's dilated ones. "Let me …?" he asked.

She nodded slowly. He kissed her again and slid his hand down to where her legs opened. She was wearing thin yoga pants so when he stroked her slit tentatively she dropped her head back and spread her legs a little more.

He found her swollen nub through her pants and pressed gently. He continued stroking her and watched as her breathing became labored. Her hips were rocking on their own. "Yes, Blaise, Yes," she said.

He growled and pulled his hand away for a second to reach inside the waist band. He needed to feel her wetness, cupping her he pressed expertly, watching her face closely as she fell apart in his lap with a sigh.

He kept his hand where it was and blurted, "Marry us." She shut her mouth with a click and he blinked. He had surprised himself with his statement.

"Us?"

He nodded slowly. "Us."


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Sorry about the delay.

_**The Season**_

Marcus was pacing in front of the fireplace. Blaise was sitting on the sofa. Both wizards held tumblers of Brandy. The silence was deafening.

"Us?" Marcus asked finally.

"That's what she asked."

"What did you say?"

"Us."

"What did she say?"

"We have to wait until she's reviewed all the petitions and she speaks with Lucius."

Marcus snorted in humor. "What did you say?"

"That if she agreed now, she wouldn't have to continue to meet with idiots."

"What did she say?"

"Flint!" Blaise hissed, annoyed at the other wizard repeating the same questions.

"What?"

Blaise sighed and took a sip. "She said it wouldn't be fair. Those other blokes had spent time on their petitions and it wouldn't suit for her to ignore them."

"Stupid Gryffindor," Marcus hissed. "What did you say?"

Blaise smirked. "I called her a stupid Gryffindor, kissed her and left."

Marcus sat and refilled their Brandy's. "When will the petition get to Lucius?" Blaise asked.

"Today."

"What if she doesn't agree?" Marcus asked.

"She will," Blaise answered, sounding confident, but not feeling it.

"How do you know?"

Blaise leveled him with a steady gaze. "Because I'm gorgeous and smart and rich… and you're …rough around the edges and rich," he teased. "How could she resist?"

Marcus furrowed his eyebrows, but then smirked at the ribbing. "I'm so much more than 'rough around the edges and rich', my dear friend, I'm…"

"Marcus Flint," Blaise finished for him with a smile.

"Exactly!" Marcus said as he raised his glass and tilted it slightly in Blaise's direction, before bringing it to his lips and taking a sip.

"You were saying?" Blaise urged, knowing Marcus had had another train of thought. Marcus nodded. "I'm a bit concerned. She's Hermione Granger, Gryffindor extraordinaire, straight arrow, by-the-book, Hermione Granger, one-third of the _Golden_ Trio." He emphasized 'Golden' to bring home the point that she was not the type of witch who married two wizards and bucked social mores.

"Where have you been?" Blaise countered. "The studious witch ditched her last year to go Horcrux hunting with the boy-who-lived-to-annoy and the Weasel. That's a heavy amount of 'bucking social mores'."

"She may have done it with one of them, but she doesn't strike me as inviting that kind of …dynamic; at least not then," Marcus said.

Blaise was quiet.

"What?" Marcus asked.

"She hasn't invited _any_ kind of _that_ dynamic …ever," Blaise told the older wizard, sending strong nonverbal cues with his indigo eyes.

Marcus swallowed. "You mean she's a…"

"Yep."

Marcus closed his eyes and downed his drink. "Don't worry; she knows nothing of the rumors. You can just …surprise her when the moment comes," Blaise said, half teasing.

Marcus scowled at Blaise just as Theo walked in. "What are you two on about?"

"Hermione's a virgin and Marcus is worried," Blaise said summing it up in a quick sentence.

Theo about fell on the floor, he was laughing so hard. "The rumors are true! Wait til I tell her!"

Both wizards stood suddenly. "No!" they shouted.

Theo sobered immediately and walked gracefully over to the decanter. "What are you really worried about?"

"Blaise let the cat out of the bag so-to-speak."

Theo raised his eyebrows. "What'd she say?"

"That we had to wait until she reviewed all the petitions. She didn't want to be unfair," Blaise mocked.

Theo snorted. "Stupid Gryffindor."

Marcus had refilled his tumbler, Blaise was in the process of refilling his and Theo downed his and reached for the decanter to refill his. It was one of those afternoons. "So if she says yes, what will her last name be?" Blaise asked.

"When," Marcus barked. "_When_ she says yes."

Blaise nodded. "Right. When she says yes, what will be her last name be?" he shook his head. "What will her last name be? Will she hyfffnate… hyp_**hen**_ate," he repeated slowly, frowning.

"Zabini-Flint," Marcus said like it was a no-brainer.

"Why not Flint-Zabini?"

"My name is more… masculine," he teased happy that he was able to rib Blaise back for the comment he made earlier about him being rough around the edges.

Blaise looked affronted. "Zabini is NOT girly!"

"I never said girly, I said my name is more masculine."

"She'll be Granger no matter what you two come up with," Theo interjected.

They ignored him so he decided to join the fray. "Why don't you merge the two last names?"

Both wizards looked at him for a moment. Blaise chuckled and spoke, "Flinzini."

They laughed and Theo tried another. "Zaflin."

"Flintabini," Marcus said garnering raucous laughter from the group.

Theo wiped tears from his eyes and refilled their glasses. "How would Malfoy and Pucey combine their names?"

That idea alone had them, again laughing like hens. The Floo clicked and two graceful and ridiculously good looking swans emerged… graceful, until they spoke anyway. "Oi! What are you on about?" Draco asked grabbing tumblers for him and Adrian.

Blaise was still shaking from laughter and half lying on the sofa. "You're pissed," Pucey declared. "The lot of you."

"Mafucey."

Laughter and confusion.

"Pufoy."

More laughter and less confusion as the two new-comers caught on.

Theo jumped up. "I got it! Puma."

Draco and Pucey devolved into a fit of very unwizard-like giggles.

They had quickly caught up to the hazy state of drunkenness the others were operating at when they had entered the room, and now Draco felt a bit off balance and needed to sit. He promptly plopped down cross legged on the floor in front of the table.

After the laughter had died down, Theo frowned as if something had dawned on him. "I'm leaving," he announced louder than he intended.

"Why?" Blaise asked/ slurred.

"Girls… the lot of you. Talking about last names and marriage." He huffed, disgusted with them in a drunken, teasing kind of way.

Random chuckles could still be heard. "Where're you going?"

He hadn't gotten that far yet, but quickly made a decision. "'Mione's." He made a clumsy attempt at stepping into the Floo, but bumped into the mantle his first try. With his friends and step brother laughing at his clumsy maneuver, he backed up and tried again. This time successfully.

He stepped out of the Floo at the girls' house, calling out their names and holding onto their mantle for balance.

Ginny came running in first. "Theo!" she exclaimed.

He wobbled a bit and offered her a dopey smile. She giggled at him. "You're pissed!"

"I am," he confirmed.

Hermione walked in and smiled at the graceful pureblood that she considered her friend. "Theo," she greeted softly.

Another dopey smile and Ginny had a great idea. "Let's go play Quidditch! There's plenty of room out back."

"I'm in," Theo chirped.

"You two toss the Quaffle about. I'll cheer you on," Hermione said, holding up a book.

Two hours and one accident later, Hermione feels the wards shift and turns around to see whose visiting.

Lucius walked out back, following the house elf. "Miss Granger," he greeted.

She stood and smiled. "Mr. Malfoy, to what do I owe the pleasure?" she asked, hoping it wasn't what she was thinking, but she had a sinking feeling it was.

"More petitions."

She made a face. "Tea?" she asked.

"Yes, please. Is that Mr. Nott?" he asked looking up with his hand over his eyes casting a shadow so he could see.

She snorted. "Yes. He's pissed and has already fallen once. Luckily I'm a great cushion for the drunk," she said sarcastically.

Lucius was looking at her. "He fell _on_ you?"

She nodded her head and turned around to show him the darkening bruise marring the back of her thigh.

"Do you have bruise paste?" he asked, wanting to throttle the boy for flying and drinking.

She smiled at his concern. "Yes, sir, thank you."

She poured his tea and made it the way he liked. They sat down in the sunroom and he handed her the first of three.

She flipped through as she normally does and stopped at the biographical information. "Henry Wadsworth, age 34, never married," she read aloud and pulled out his picture. He was an unfortunate looking man who had combined degrees in Wizarding History and the Goblin Wars. He worked as a historian for the Ministry.

His likes included reading, long walks in the park and engaging in challenging conversations over tea.

He was looking for a witch to share his life as a companion and friend.

She closed it not looking at the financial information per the usual and handed it back to her advisor. "I don't think so," she said.

"You have to meet with him at least, Miss Granger, it's protocol."

She sighed. "Yes, sir."

He smirked at her childish demeanor and handed her the next one. Julius Galbraith, age 25, never married. He liked fishing, flying and Quidditch. He was also looking for a companion. "No," she said.

"What's wrong with him?" he asked knowing exactly what was wrong with _him_; he wasn't Marcus Flint or Blaise Zabini.

She shrugged miserably.

"Last one," he said, hiding his smile.

She opened the petition with no real expectation of interest when her eye caught the name(s). She gasped. "Really?" she asked, her eyes alight with excitement.

"Really."

As she was reading and smiling and giggling, knowing that they had written a few things specifically for her, she slumped slightly.

Lucius frowned. "What?"

"Is this legal? Can I marry two wizards? What will people say? Would I lose my job? What if they get disillusioned with me? What if I can't keep them happy? I'm a virgin, what if they think I'm boring in bed?" She slapped a hand over her mouth while her eyes widened at what she'd just revealed to the elder Malfoy.

He looked very uncomfortable. "This is not my area of expertise, but perhaps you could speak with Camille or Alexandra? Or even Mrs. Weasley?"

She hadn't thought about the mothers yet and tears sprang into her eyes. "Do you they know?"

"Not yet."

She was starting to hyperventilate. "Miss Granger, are you all right?"

She nodded, placing her head between her legs. "How long do I have to make a decision?"

"You'll meet with each petitions suitor or suitors as it may apply and announce your decision at the ball."

"Ohdear! Announce? In front of a lot of people?"

He shook his head. "You're a war heroine, surely you're used to speaking in front of people?" he asked.

She shook her head. "When did you ever see me make a speech?... Never, ever," she whined.

He chuckled. "You'll get through it, I'm sure. Camille will make sure of that. Talk to someone of the witch persuasion, it'll help."

She nodded. They heard a crash outside and then a cry from a less drunk Theo. She followed Lucius and together they discovered that he had fallen again, this time on his arm. It was bent the wrong way. Hermione marched right up and scolded him. "This is what you get for drunken flying, you imbecile!" She whipped out her wand and, none to gently, fixed his arm. He cried out and cradled it gingerly. "Meanie," he whispered.

Ginny landed still giggling madly.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Camille was sitting in the sunroom when Hermione walked in with Pushkin. "Hello dear," she greeted.

"Good evening Mrs. Nott."

"Alexandra is coming shortly. Would you like some tea while we wait?"

"Yes, that would be lovely."

Hermione sat down her face pensive, her posture tense. "Hermione, is there something wrong?" Camille asked concerned, but not.

Hermione sighed and then, as if resigned, lifted her face and looked at the exotic beauty with a steady gaze. "I received a petition from Blaise," she said and upon seeing Camille's eyes light up, she added, "and Marcus."

Camille's reaction was not what Hermione expected. "Hermione, dear, that's wonderful!" Camille squealed, hugging the younger witch enthusiastically. Hermione hugged her back, but was still quite surprised by the emotional reaction. In a world of pureblood stoicism, emotive demonstrations were not the norm.

Camille read her soon-to-be daughter-in-law's expression. "This calls for some excitement, does it not?"

Alexandra walked in and smiled. "Are we celebrating?"

Camille pulled away and looked at her friend. "Yes. Marcus and Blaise petitioned for Hermione."

Alexandra looked mildly surprised. "A triad?"

Both women nodded.

Alexandra's face morphed into a broad smile. "That's wonderful!" She joined the hug even as Hermione had not fully recovered from the happy women's obvious pleasure.

After the hug and excited chatter they sat and looked expectantly at Hermione. Once she sat, she took a sip of her tea. "Is this not what you've been waiting for dear?" Alexandra asked.

"It is… but, I…"

Camille, always intuitive, some say unnaturally so, jumped to the heart of the matter. "You're worried." It was a statement, not a question.

Alexandra looked from one to the other, settling on Hermione. "What are you worried about, dear?"

"I'm just one witch: boring, and a book-worm by nature. How will I make them happy? They're just caught up in the Season!"

Alexandra was about comfort the girl when Camille stopped her. "You know that you more than intrigue them. You're intelligence is what draws them in addition to your beauty. I've also heard you can be quite stubborn, which will only add to their interest. So what's really the matter?"

"I'm a virgin," she whispered, terribly embarrassed. "I don't know how to please them. They'll get bored or frustrated and leave or cheat." She looked at the women then with wet lashes. "I'm already emotionally involved, I … just don't know if I could bear it if they decided to … seek other … I watched my mother deal with it. She never said a word to him, just put on a pleasant face and focused on me, but it was her eyes. Her smiled never reached her eyes and as I got older I noticed her eyes were puffy and red rimmed more often than not." Hermione sniffled and took a sip as Camille and Alexandra listened intently.

"When he finally left he called her boring and cold, and blamed his disinterest on her. I don't want that for me." She pleaded to them with her eyes.

"You are a confident young lady. There is no doubt in my mind that they won't be blissfully happy with you for the rest of their lives," Alexandra comforted.

Camille nodded and then added, "As long as you don't lose yourself in them. Please them, but don't cater. Love them, but don't make their lives more important than your own. Encourage them in their dreams and desires, but don't forget your own. You will be, as most witches are, the most important element in a marriage. We set the tone, the mood, for our families."

Both women were watching her reaction as they imparted this wisdom to their 'daughter' - for all intents and purposes. Hermione nodded, wanting them to continue.

Jane Granger hadn't ever spoken about relationships and Hermione had never thought to ask. She was a studious witch, more interested in books than wizards. When she had eased into adolescence and was smitten with Ron, the mother daughter relationship had deteriorated to a point of silent meals on the occasional holiday. Janey was killed as a result of Hermione's role in the war, and all Hermione could feel was a numb emptiness. Her father, William Granger, was also killed, but Hermione was less emotional when she found out about his untimely passing.

Mrs. Weasley had filled a hole in her heart where her mother should be and she loved the woman dearly. It was because of this that she felt confusion at being so comfortable speaking of these things to the two ladies sitting in front of her.

Alexandra took up where Camille left off. "We aren't saying you must be Mary Poppins all the time… You know Mary Poppins?"

"Of course I know who Mary… You know Mary Poppins?"

"Yes, dear," Camille said indulgently, as if talking to a child. "She's the only witch in history who made a living as a nanny. She hated house elves."

"She's a witch?" Hermione asked.

They snickered at her. "Yes, dear. How else do you think she could make her umbrella fly?"

Hermione was dumbstruck, but decided not to delve further. "How do you do it?" Hermione asked a new found respect for these witches in her voice.

"We're human, Hermione. We have our days. You just have to remember that those days, where you just can't face the world, or you feel like tearing someone's eyes out for looking at you wrong, is when they're supposed to catch the Quaffle and make us feel better," Alexandra said.

"You'll need to show them how to make you feel better of course, and it'll take time, but don't lose hope. They're men; they're thick and not very emotionally robust. We, my dear girl, are the stronger gender. Remember that. Wizards are really only good for three things: hugs, a good shag, and lifting heavy boxes."

"Dancing. Don't forget dancing," Alexandra added.

Camille's eyes lit up. "Yes, dancing. I love to dance!"

Hermione, along with Alexandra, found herself in a fit of giggles. "Now, as for sex, well, let them please you and relax," Camille said.

Alexandra stiffened and Hermione's eyes shifted to her. "What's wrong?"

"You know how physical traits are passed down from father to son?" both women nodded.

Clearly, Alexandra was a bit uncomfortable. "Castor is… a large wizard," she said deliberately being vague. Luckily, Camille understood immediately, because it was painfully apparent Hermione had no clue.

"The rumors are true, of course," Camille said with a smile.

Alexandra only sighed. "They are somewhat true. He is very well endowed. We can't …engage as much as we'd like to due to his size. He pleases me in other ways, but it can be painful at times and in other times initial penetration sends me spiraling onto a cloud. I fall apart in seconds."

Hermione understood and wanted to know more. "Fall apart in a good way?" she asked.

Alexandra smiled then. "In the very best of ways, Hermione."

"How do I please them?" she asked not quite believing her blunt delivery.

The witches looked at each other smugly and stood. "That is another discussion for another time. Right now, we dance."

***!*** _**The Ball**_

The girls were picked up in an enchanted limousine arranged for by Narcissa Malfoy and Camille Nott. After preparing for what seemed like hours; house elf after house elf, performing their 'special duty' (per the house elf): hair, nails, dresses, make up. Ginny and Hermione felt like princesses.

With the house elves watching proudly at the door, waving goodbye, the girls stepped into the long black car.

Hermione looked expectantly in the drivers' seat and saw no one. "Who's driving?" she asked in a stage whisper.

Ginny smiled. "It's enchanted, silly goose."

"I know, but even your fathers' car our second year needed a driver," Hermione countered.

Ginny stretched her mouth in slight derision. "_This_ car was spelled by Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Flint. _That_ car was slap-dashedly spelled by my Muggle-obsessed father trying to figure out how the thing works," Ginny said, laughing.

While the girls talked and laughed, their anticipatory energy palpable - had anyone else been in the car to feel it – the car disillusioned and flew smoothly into the heart of London. The car was in flight for a little over an hour when it began to descend. As its tires met the road the car reappeared and drove down a wisteria-clad pathway to the Red Lion Inn.

It was a 600 year old hotel located on the banks of the River Thames. Hermione and Ginny were practically pressed up against the windows of the car watching as they slowly rolled forward. They were fifth in line behind the other expensive and enchanted cars. They watched as the Flints, the Puceys, The Notts, and the Malfoy's all exited their cars with elegance and grace. The Daily Prophet, the Quibbler, Wizarding Daily and other wizarding newspapers flashed pictures and tried to interview the prominent pure-blood families.

It was their turn as the car came to a smooth stop and the door opened without any prompting. Hermione took one last excited look at her best friend, colleague and roommate before she set to exit the car.

She slid gracefully out, setting her sparkling heels on the cobblestone just before the rich, deep purple carpet began. She stood and blinked quickly after a mass of blinding flashes popped at once. She was seeing spots and was grateful for the firm, but gentle hand that took hold of her elbow. "Miss Granger," he said.

She opened her eyes to a uniformed wizard, politely bowing, waiting for her to start walking. "Thank you," she murmured, offering him a small smile.

She walked inside slowly, reveling in the beauty of the decorated building and entry. She stopped just inside the ballroom at the top of the stairs and smiled at another uniformed attendant.

He smiled and nodded, bringing his wand to his throat and cast a Sonorus Charm. "Miss Hermione Granger," he announced.

She caught the proud glitter of Camille and Alexandra's eyes as well as the appraising expressions of Pyxis Nott and Castor Flint. She hadn't spied Marcus or Blaise, but she did see Theo who winked at her with a smile and nod in appreciation of her appearance.

Her hair was pulled back tapered in large ringlets down her back. It sparkled and glittered with shiny glimmer and bejeweled pins for decoration. Her dress was a silky cream colored Grecian style gown with gold thread inlay, hugging her curves and emphasizing her small waist, feminine shoulders and graceful neck. Her pretty painted toes were shown off in strappy gold heeled sandals that were charmed for comfort. Her arm bracelet was gold and her earrings simple, but elegant.

Hermione vaguely heard Ginny's name being called and didn't turn her head until the radiant redhead was standing beside her with excited energy coming off her in waves.

The brilliant blue of Ginny's silky dress made her eyes come more alive and pop against the paleness of her skin and red of her hair. Hers was a simple sheath dress, making her curves more pronounced. Her hair hung straight, framing her face and had random sparkled blue and white beads threaded through.

They grasped hands in support of each other, stepping down together into the gathering of wizards and witches. "You're holding up the line," Pansy hissed behind them. She smiled conspiratorially as the witches turned to see to whom the voice belonged.

"You look so good!" Ginny complimented. "Where's Millicent?"

Pansy's eyes dimmed somewhat and motioned with her head behind her as Millicent Bulstrode was announced and walked in with her eyes never leaving Pansy's.

They all reached the bottom of the stairs. "What do we do now?" Hermione asked out of the side of her mouth.

Pansy answered. "You're escort will come and we'll make our rounds, greeting our suitors and their families as well as everyone else. That will take at least an hour."

"After that, we share a dance with our suitors, which takes forever and then we dance whoever asks…" Millicent answered, where Pansy had ended.

"It'll be midnight before we announce our choice," Ginny commented.

They all nodded and something struck panic in Hermione. "Did we arrange for an escort?" she asked Ginny, who realized, belatedly, that Hermione's panic was warranted. "uhhh," she said.

"Right," Hermione responded. Just as she was about to tell Ginny that they'll be each other's escorts Lucius Malfoy and Pavo Pucey arrived at the girls' sides. "Miss Granger," Lucius said, bowing. "I'm here to escort you. As your advisor, it falls under my purview," he said in explanation.

She sighed in relief and realized that Pavo Pucey was Ginny's escort. She nodded and put her hand in the proffered elbow. With Ginny and Mr. Pucey following closely behind, she greeted each of her suitors and their families.

When she came upon Marcus and Blaise she blushed. Marcus bent to kiss her cheek and whisper in her ear. "You're beautiful, Hermione," he said, making her swallow her giddy reaction. He winked and let her greet his mum and father. He could feel the penetrating eyes of burning jealousy from the other families.

Lucius pulled her gently to the next family, the Notts. Again she smiled in response to Blaises intense indigo gaze. "Simply stunning, love," he whispered, nipping at her earlobe. She startled and wanted to giggle as Marcus pinched him, glaring at his friend.

After introductions and greeting the music began and Hermione, Ginny, Pansy, Millicent and the other witches, totaling twenty in all, selected their first suitor with whom they would dance.

Narcissa, Camille, Alexandra and Elizabeth made quick work of mingling, sharing their opinions, only after being solicited, of course, of the two highly talked about witches currently dancing gracefully with their partners.

"Narcissa, do you know Miss Weasley personally? I've heard she's quite charismatic," Lady Grumell inquired.

Narcissa made a show of trying to school her features into neutrality. "You know I hate to speak ill of anyone, Emily…" she trailed off and gave the other woman a knowing look, waiting for her to urge her on.

"Yes?" Emily asked, leaning in closer.

Narcissa sighed. "Well, it has been my experience that the girl is as dull as a practiced house elf. She's quite dim as well." Emily gasped and went off to share the news with others.

For the ladies, the night went along in much the same tone. "I've heard you lunched with Miss Granger, Alexandra. What's she like?"

Alexandra sniffed delicately. "Quite unrefined and such manners!" she quipped, hiding her smirk as she turned away to wink at her husband.

Endless dances later, Hermione found herself surrounding by whisperings and strange looks by the families that she had, hours earlier, begged off only with the assistance from Lucius Malfoy.

Pansy and Ginny were hovering over the buffet table, mouths watering. Hermione and Millicent walked over to stand next to them. "I'm so hungry!" Millicent whined. Hermione nodded emphatically and they each sighed.

"Maybe just a bite?" Hermione asked.

Suddenly the huddle of girls tensed. "Don't you dare!" Camille hissed at all of them. Hermione thought for a second that she could take Camille in a duel, maybe a quick stunner. She cast a quick glance to Ginny, who seemed to be thinking the same thing when all hope dissolved in an instant. "You'll have to stun all of us, ladies, and something tells me you won't stand a chance," Elizabeth retorted.

The girls turned miserably to face Narcissa, Elizabeth, Alexandra and Camille.

Alexandra spoke next. "They are preparing for announcements, girls. You'll need to stand in the middle of the room where the other ladies are gathering. Now off you go."

Pansy's shoulders slumped and they walked away from the table with a longing look.

At the other end of the of the ball room. "Father, why aren't they eating? I don't I've seen them eat all evening. They must be famished," Draco commented, watching the four ladies look longingly at the food.

Lucius smirked compassionately. He watched as his wife, with her partners in crime, approach the younger witches. "I don't think they're allowed to eat just yet."

Marcus had approached and was listening in on their conversation. "That's barbaric. The food is delicious," he said, feeling sorry for his witch. _His_ witch…

"It has come to the most important part of the night; the announcements. These ladies will apprise us of their choices and she will then meet her fiancé in the center of the floor for a dance."

He nodded and the music began to softly fill the room. Hermione thought she felt gentle magic swirl around her and she immediately felt calm. Her eyes shot to Camille's and bounced between her and Alexandra.

Camille mouthed: 'It's okay. Just relax."

Hermione felt a little better and let the magic work on her nerves. Quite a nifty little spell, if she thought about it.

This announcement process took a long time as the girls announced their choices and then danced and then the next one would do the same. It was beautiful and special and if Hermione weren't starving, she'd be enjoying herself immensely.

"Millicent Bulstrode."

Millicent breathed in a deep breath and looked at the encouraging looks from Hermione and Ginny. She gave Pansy an expectant smile and walked her way to the stage.

The sandy blonde hair of Millicent bounced prettily as she stopped in the center of the stage. "I want to thank you for all of the petitions I've received. Your petitions were attractive and well put together." It was custom to thank the suitors she didn't choose first, before announcing who she did choose.

"I choose…" she swallowed nervously and closed her eyes. "Pansy Parkinson."

Ginny and Hermione looked at each, then at Pansy who was smiling proudly at her lover with tears in her eyes.

Ginny pushed Pansy forward. "Go," she hissed.

Gasps and rumbling of outraged chatter echoed throughout the room. Pansy was now holding her hand as they faced the parents and families together. Hermione, being Hermione, couldn't let them stand alone and found herself walking towards the stage in support of her friend. Suddenly, Ginny was there too and the two on the stage looked gratefully at the two at the bottom of the steps.

Millicents father and Pansy's mother were fast approaching and Camille and Narcissa had moved quickly to run interference. Coming to a quick halt in front of Parkinson and Bulstrode and Hermione and Ginny, Narcissa spoke first. "Let's not do this now, Mr. Bulstrode."

He ignored Narcissa and spoke directly to his daughter and her chosen. "You'll never get a job and you won't have any trust left," he threatened.

Ginny got angry and spoke up in their defense. "They have jobs and they'll keep them unless they choose to leave." She chanced a side-glance at Hermione for confirmation. Hermione nodded.

The stand off went on for only a second more when the announcer cleared the floor and announced the next name. The excitement wasn't over yet, though. "Ginervra Weasley."

Lucius stepped up to the stand. "We have one last petition for Miss Weasley," he said as he handed it to the expectant witch.

She opened it and gasped. She closed her teary eyes and opened them again, blinking several times to regain her composure. "Thank you for all of your petitions. I enjoyed meeting all of you. I choose a triad. Draco Malfoy and Adrian Pucey have submitted this petition to me and I accept."

Ginny got two dances one with each of her soon-to-be husbands while Narcissa and Elizabeth looked on happily.

"Hermione Granger."

Hermione made her way to the stand. "Thank you for your petitions. I've decided to leave the wizarding world and go back to Muggle London." Another round of gasps and rumbled of gossip. Camille paled and Marcus felt keen disappointment.

It was all interrupted as Hermione giggled. "Just kidding. So much excitement this evening. I choose Marcus Flint and Blaise Zabini," she said still giggling.

Ginny rolled her eyes at Hermione's tasteless, but funny joke.

Castor found himself chuckling and elbowing Marcus. "She's a little spit fire, yeah."

Marcus nodded and found himself wanting to throttle the little spit fire.

Camille couldn't seem to contain herself and pinched Hermione, who scrunched her face in pain and walked off the stage to meet her fiancé's for a dance with each.

Blaise was first. "You'll pay for that, Granger."

She giggled as he pulled her close. "Sure I will," she said mocking him. She exhaled and rested her cheek against his chest as he pulled her closer. He looked at Marcus who smirked as the men silently made a commitment to pay her back for her little 'joke'.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

_**The Daily Prophet**_

_Well folks, what an eventful ending to this year's Season! So much drama at the ball …and elsewhere. It was organized by none other than the four socialites: Mistresses Pucey, Flint, Nott and Malfoy._

_What drama, you ask?_

_Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode have made a commitment to each, other against their parents' wishes, and opted to make the declaration at the ball. It's rumored this morning that Mssrs. Bulstrode and Parkinson are none too happy… at least, that's what many of the witnesses at the Leaky told this reporter, and quite jovially I might add!_

_Both Miss Granger and Miss Weasley chose a triad over the many wizards vying for their hands in marriage. Miss Granger will be welcomed, in the spring, as Lady Flint and Lady Zabini – anyone placing bets on which name she'll choose? Miss Weasley will wed Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Pucey… Lucky witches!_

_On the other side of London, Lavendar Brown agreed to Ronald Weasely's proposal and the lucky Cho Chang is to wed the boy who defeated he-who-shall-not-be-named._

_This reporter had it on good authority that Mr. Potter asked Ginervra Weasley first! Tsk. Tsk. Mr. Potter._

_Congratulations, one in all. I hope your choices suit you and your families grow with love_!

"Rubbish!" Hermione said, tossing the paper on the table.

Ginny picked it up with a smirk. "Honestly, you'd think they'd be tired of running this dribble over and over again… and why is this news?" the redhead scolded.

Hermione turned around so quickly her hair flared dramatically. "I know! Shouldn't they be reporting on the children orphaned by the war… or starving families in Africa?" Hermione said impassioned, making Ginny laugh.

"What's got your knickers in a twist 'Mione?" Theo asked from the doorway. His tall form leaned casually against the wall, his hands in his pockets and his dark hair ruffled.

"Looks like you got shagged silly, Theo," Ginny commented, motioning for him to take a seat next to her at the kitchen table.

He pulled a chair just as Hermione set cups of tea for them both. "A pretty little sister of one of the attendant's last eve." He waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. "She was devoid of all independent thought, of course, but provided an adequate night of entertainment."

"Ugh, Theo," Hermione said, sitting down across from them and giving her friend an exasperated smile. "Not ready to settle?" she asked.

He looked at her with a most interesting and penetrating gaze. "The witch for me is not available."

Ginny quirked an eyebrow and was about to speak her double-dosed Gryffindor mind when the wards shifted and four tall, smiling wizards entered. Theo tore his gaze from Hermione's inquisitive one and smiled at his step brother. "Blaise. Gentlemen," he greeted.

Marcus tended to lean towards the perceptive side, most wouldn't know it by his imposing figure and stoic expression, but he observed and logged the actions, expressions, and body language of others.

He looked at Hermione and noted her discomfort. He walked towards her. She stood and hugged him tightly. "Marcus," she greeted, burying her face in his warm chest. She felt a bit guilty, she just wasn't sure why. She needed to reaffirm her affection for _her_ wizards.

Marcus' large arms encircled her small body, feeling protective of her.

Theo nodded, more to himself, than to any question posed. He breathed deeply through his nose. "I need a shower." He bent to kiss Ginny's cheek lightly and nodded to Hermione. He walked out and Floo'd home.

Draco sat down on one side of Ginny with Adrian sitting on the other, each placing a possessive hand on her chair. "What was that about?" Draco asked, popping a small scone in his mouth.

Ginny clucked. "I think Theo has a crush," she said.

Marcus' arms tightened around his fiancée as he bent his head and kissed the top of her head, leaving his lips in place.

Heat was pooling in her belly at his nearness. She shifted, pressing her body against his more fully. She was uncaring of their audience and didn't pay attention to the smirk Adrian sent to Draco. Together they pulled their witch up and guided her out the door.

Marcus pulled his head back surprised at his witches' action, but pleased by her response. Blaise watched the two with darkening indigo eyes. His mouth had suddenly gone dry as the mood in the room changed.

She lifted her face slowly up to Marcus', her eyes bouncing from one dark orb to the other. Her lips parted when she saw desire and hunger reflecting in his obsidian depths. His head bent lower while she rose on her tip toes. Their lips met, softly at first. His tongue traced her bottom lip, seeking entrance. She opened for him tentatively and as his tongue caressed hers gently, his hand slid down her waist and down to cup her bum. Their kiss deepened and he pulled in and up. In one smooth motion he had picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. His arms returned to her waist and held her close. He moaned as her teeth nibbled his lip and she drew his tongue into her mouth, sucking lightly.

His lips were skilled and his kiss leisurely. Open mouthed and absolutely bone-meltingly consuming, his mouth expertly guided and coaxed her into a state of hazy satisfaction.

Her hair moved, revealing the nape of her neck and she gasped in surprise. "Shhhhh. It's all right, love. Just me," Blaise said, placing tiny kisses on her neck and shoulders.

The close proximity of both men made her skin tingle and jolts of electricity rake through her body. "Ohhh," she sighed, wanting to be divested of her clothes and to feel their naked skin against hers.

Marcus' lips trailed a wet path down her jaw to her neck while Blaise turned her head to meet his eager lips. His kiss was urgent and demanding and passionate and loving. She understood, at that one moment, how differently she loved each wizard. Different love, but love never the less.

"Mr. Flint. Mr. Zabini. I believe your time is up," Lucius said with a smiling Narcissa by his side. They tensed and Hermione whined a soft keening plea to whoever was listening. Reluctantly, they pulled away from each other. Hermione's feet hit the ground with a thud, before groaning in irritation.

Marcus ran his fingers through his hair and straightened his robes.

Ginny, Adrian and Draco entered the room, looking even more disheveled than Hermione, Marcus and Blaise.

"We'll have to keep you five apart, from now on," Narcissa teased. Lucius chuckled when the expressions of terror and denial crossed each of their faces, all except Marcus; all he did was furrow his brows slightly.

Marcus, being protective by nature, moved slowly and almost unconsciously pulled her closer to him. Blaise, in response, took a step towards them and Hermione wondered briefly if they would always be this possessive. She decided she liked it.

Her thoughts had strayed and she realized she had guests, sighing, she stepped forward. Marcus kept his hand on her back and Blaise had mirrored her step. "Won't you sit? May I offer you some tea?" she asked.

The elder Malfoys smiled, pleased at her manners. "Yes, thank you, Miss Granger."

Camille and Pyxis walked in. "Yoohoo! Hermione?" Camille called cheerfully from the front room. Hermione smiled. "We're in here, Mrs. Nott," she responded, standing up to get more tea.

She paused and looked at her table. Bending down she whispered in Blaises ear, "Will you enlarge the table so we can all sit comfortably?" She placed a small hand on his shoulder while she asked. It was a loving gesture, making Blaise unconsciously lean towards it and his mother smile.

She set tea for them all and sat down next to Camille (the only seat open) and across the table from her intended's.

Camille looked at Narcissa expectantly. The blond cleared her throat and looked at each younger witch and wizard. "The Season is over and now that you have made your choices, we'll need to establish some rules." She paused for effect. "You boys will not be …visiting Ginny and Hermione without a chaperone. We understand you work near each other, but social visits are monitored." They all groaned.

Hermione huffed. "We're adults. We can be trusted!" she pleaded, wanting to jump in Marcus' lap and hug Blaise to her bosom.

Camille smiled and winked at Pyxis. "There are rules to the engagement, Hermione," Camille told the young witch, grasping her hand in comfort.

Ginny was scowling, holding Draco's hand and laying her head on Adrian's shoulder. Draco's thumb was brushing back and forth against the top of her hand, comforting her.

Lucius chuckled. "You all act as if someone died," he teased.

Hermione perked up. "Are there constraints to the period of engagement?"

Draco smiled. "You mean the amount of time we're engaged?" he asked, nodding in agreement.

Narcissa smiled. "You can't elope, if that's what you're asking, but you can, with the right connections, plan a wedding in a relatively short span of time," she conceded.

"Like how short are we talking?" Ginny asked, thinking she could whip up a wedding at the burrow in six weeks' time. She made a mental note to pay a visit to her mum… tonight.

Pyxis read her expression. "I've sent an owl to your father. Your parents should be here shortly." And as if on cue, the Floo clicked and in walked Arthur and Molly. "Hello dear's," Molly greeted.

Hermione and Ginny stood, hugging each parent and making room for them at the table. Adrian stood and bowed to Molly, taking her hand and greeting her formally. "Mrs. Weasley," he said in his sultry voice. After Molly giggled girlishly, Adrians green eyes shifted to the Weasley patriarch. "Mr. Weasley," he said, shaking his hand.

"Mr. Pucey," Arthur greeted.

"Please call me Adrian. We'll be family soon," he said. Draco stood and copied Adrian's introduction, followed closely by Narcissa and Lucius, attempting to make a clean slate of it.

Once everyone was comfortable again, Molly spoke, "You've covered the chaperones?" Camille and Narcissa nodded and smirked when the younger's nodded miserably. Molly turned to Ginny. "We can have a wedding at the Burrow, if you want," she added, hoping her daughter would marry there, but not wanting to put any pressure.

Ginny smiled and nodded emphatically. Molly turned to Narcissa. "Would you help me with the planning and events?"

Narcissa was surprised. She'd figured she would have to live vicariously through Camille and Alexandra, planning Hermione's wedding. "I'd love to. Thank you for asking." Lucius squeezed her hand, knowing how pleased she was.

They spent the better part of the next hour hashing out details and setting dates.

Before they all left, Hermione wanted to make sure that work related meetings did not need a chaperone. Of course, not. Marcus and Draco were their bosses and Blaise a colleague. Adrian was the only one that worked outside of the magical species realm.

Blaise swept her up and a warm hug and a nip to her earlobe. "See you Monday, love."

Marcus kissed her cheek softly. They all left and Ginny and Hermione looked at each other and sighed.

***!***

The next few days proved interesting. They met and spoke on a professional level, sending heated and longing looks to each other across the meeting table in the office. The intendeds had taken to owling naughty notes to each other each evening.

One such evening, Hermione sat in the library, researching her proposal when Marcus' bird flew in through the window that now stood ajar much of the time.

'_You smell nice. -MF'_

She smiled and scratched a note back on the same parchment. '_You don't know what I smell like. I could smell like Blaises used socks.'_ She giggled at herself and rolled the parchment.

The owl hooted, grabbed a treat and flew out the window. It was used to the back and forth and Hermione wondered if it would be relieved when they finally married.

HOOT! Blaises' owl.

'_Tomorrow, wear your pink pencil skirt with no knickers._

_B.'_

She laughed outright at his command. "Honestly!" she muttered to herself.

'_I'll wear the skirt __and__ knickers.'_

She sent the owl back to Blaise just as Marcus' owl flew back with another note.

'_I don't care what you smell like, my mouth waters when I get close to you. I just want to spread your legs and…'_

Hermione groaned. She could feel the apex between her legs tingle. She smiled suddenly when a thought occurred to her.

'_Tell me about the rumors, Marcus_.'

It was written so innocently that his body immediately reacted to her inquiry. He looked down at the bulge now tenting his pajama pants. He sighed and closed his eyes to envision her pretty heart shaped mouth wrapped around him.

The owl hooted impatiently and snapped him out of his fantasy. He scribbled his response and sent the owl back.

Blaise's owl flew back and dropped the parchment on her head.

'_How am I supposed to bend you over your desk and lick you until you scream, if you're wearing knickers?_'

Her hand wandered down to her nether region now pulsing with need after she read the note. It stopped abruptly when the hoot of Marcus' owl seemingly narrowed its eyes at her. She was caught, red-handed, and she flushed embarrassed. She then, laughed at herself – getting caught by a bird and feeling guilty about it! She rolled her eyes and tried to bribe the bird with treats.

Opening the note, it read: '_I'm large enough to render you speechless, princess_.'

***!***

On Friday of the following week, Hermione and Ginny had just completed the proposal for Werewolf rights. The girls had stayed late and each was looking forward to going home to eat a little something and owl their fiancées.

Pansy had left earlier to go home to her wife – she and Millicent had eloped already.

Hermione sighed and stood, stretching her aching muscles. She heard the outer door open and close and figured it was Ginny's door, signaling that she was ready to leave. Standing, Hermione grabbed her robes and walked out to find Ron standing there looking at her door.

"Ron?"

He squared his shoulders and walked purposefully towards her. "We need to talk," he said.

She was concerned and stepped closer. "What is it? Are you all right?"

He took her elbow, which made her a bit uncomfortable, and led her towards the door. She pulled back slowly, resisting his lead. "We can talk in my office," she suggested.

He shook his head. His ears turned read and his eyes looked angry.

She frowned. "Ron?"

He still didn't speak; instead he reached for her again. She pulled away before he touched her and scowled. Before she could scold him for taking liberties, Ginny walked out. "What're you doing here?" she snapped.

"None of your business," he snapped back.

She opened her mouth to retort, but was caught by his Silencing Spell. Her angry expression changed into shock as her hands went automatically to her throat. Her mouth was moving quickly, but no sound was being emitted. Ginny was so surprised she hadn't the time to reach for her wand and cast a Protego to protect her from his next spell. "Petrificus Totalus!" Her body dropped like a stone onto the floor, eyes wide with alarm.

He floated his sister's body to the small sofa in front of Pansies desk and laid her gently upon it.

Hermione had just recovered her voice and screamed his full name. "Ronald Bilius Weasley! You release her immediately!"

"No," he said calmly, making the hairs on her arms stand upright.

"Nooo?" she asked, drawing the word out as her voice raised an octave.

"No," he repeated just as calmly.

His normally crystal blue eyes darkened. "We need to talk. Immobulus!" Her body was bound in invisible ropes. She felt herself start to tip, but he caught her and lifted her easily. "No-one to save you now, 'Mione," he said smugly and walked to her office, closing the door behind him.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Marcus frowned when his bird returned with the parchment he'd sent to his intended, unopened.

Hoot! Hoot! Hoot!

He physically drew back to look at the expressive owl. He had bought it some years ago, partly because he needed one and partly because it was so animated. Though, he was Slytherin, and had grown up around Slytherin, the stoicism and blank expressions made him uncomfortable. He knew he was the same: nonreactive and difficult to read, he was certain that was one of the reasons he was so utterly attracted to the little witch to whom he was now engaged.

He sighed. Engaged. He didn't think it would ever happen. He never thought he would find a witch with who he could comfortably envision spending the rest of his days. He smiled as he pictured her pretty face and springy curls.

His thoughts then strayed to Zabini. He would be part of a triad, with the handsome wizard. Marcus took a moment to ponder that thought. They had only shared one fleeting kiss, and it was in direct response to Hermione's intoxicating scent.

He breathed deeply through his nose in memory. He could almost still smell her and his body reacted, as it usually did where she was concerned, but this time his mind's eye flashed a picture of deep indigo eyes and a familiar Slytherin smirk. He licked his lips and sat on the bed. His feet were planted on the floor and his back flat on the mattress.

As he lay there, his hand wandered slowly down to his waistband. Unbuckling his belt, visions of Blaise and Hermione danced in his head. Blaise was between her legs licking languidly while she writhed and moaned from his skilled ministrations. Her pale legs were resting solidly on his shoulders, her knees falling to the side and her hips trying to rock up to meet his mouth with each stroke of his tongue.

Marcus watched as she stretched and arched her body and mentally reached to palm her breasts. Her eyes opened to meet his and her nipple hardened to a peak from the caress. "Yes, Marcus," she whispered, before she closed her eyes and moaned again from something Blaise did with his tongue.

His large hand was fully wrapped around his hardened cock, squeezing and stroking as the visions became more vivid.

He gasped and grunted as a warm mouth suddenly settled on the swollen head of his large cock, sucking and licking. He sat up and opened his eyes in one fluid motion only to be stopped by the dark haired wizard on his knees between Marcus' legs. The elegant hand pushed gently against Marcus' expansive chest, urging him to lay back.

Marcus removed his hand and breathed deeply as Blaise relaxed his throat and swallowed much of Marcus' length. Blaise squeezed the base of Marcus' member in synchronized pulses with the sucking of his mouth.

Marcus grunted and panted, his hand fisting in the top covers of his bed. "Gods, yes!" he growled as his body stiffened. Blaise drank down the essence of Marcus and only pulled away when the large wizards' breathing had returned to normal.

They looked at each other once Marcus righted his clothes. There was no awkwardness or uncertainty, only pleasant recognition that this was only the beginning.

"I came by when Hermione didn't return my owl," Blaise said, walking out of the bedroom with Marcus following.

They arrived in the library by unspoken agreement and owled Pucey and Ginny. Ten minutes later Draco stepped from the Floo. "Where are they?" he asked, his stormy gray eyes darker than usual.

Blaise sat up straighter, since both girls couldn't be found and it was a week night. Despite Ginny's inclinations to goof off, both she and Hermione were studious about work.

The owl flew inside with two messages: one unopened and one a return message from Pucey, though it wasn't needed as the good-looking wizard stepped through the Floo in the next moment.

Pucey looked around, reading the situation accurately, "what about Pansy?"

Marcus nodded and scribbled a note.

They waited, pacing and running fingers through their hair in growing concern for their witches. This was not a feeling any of the wizards had felt before. Concern and discomfort were radiating off of them in waves.

The swooped in and landed gracefully on Marcus' arm, hooting wildly. Marcus' long thick fingers unrolled the parchment with an urgency everyone in the room felt. "Pansy and Millicent are going back to check the office and suggests Malfoy and Zabini pay a visit to Ladyslipper Crossing."

Marcus watched as the two left, swiftly. After a moment of listening to his owl hoot and jump around anxiously, he leveled Pucey with a look and the other wizard nodded in agreement. They donned their robes and Floo'd together to the Ministry.

***!***

Tears of anger and fear were dripping into Hermione's hairline as Ron held her, swaying to an unheard rhythm. He'd say her name every few seconds, calling it out as if she were a misbehaving child, being patiently tolerated by her father.

She finally looked him in his eyes when they stopped moving. She raised her eyebrows in an attempt to silently plead with him to let her go and stop whatever he was doing.

He shook his head and sat down with her on his lap. She hated being this close to him; this _intimate_ with him. Her eyes shot downward towards her bent legs. His hand was resting on her bare thigh. He had pushed her skirt up high above her knees and his thumb was making small circles against her sensitive skin. She clenched her jaw and ground her teeth in irritation. "I don't want to marry Lavendar, 'Mione. I want you. I want to be your first. I want to feel you wet and wanting," he said, burying his nose in her neck.

She made noises to the negative. "Shhhh," he said.

His hand slid up and she felt her mind order her body to move away, to bolt out of his lap and get to her wand. The strength of his binding spell was too strong; she couldn't concentrate enough to wandlessly weaken his magic.

His hand started to pull her legs apart and continue its path upwards. "You're hot, 'Mione. You want me, don't you?" It was a question in form, but his voice indicated it was a declaration on his part.

He looked at her then. His eyes finally seeing her tears. His brows furrowed and he moved his hand to brush away her tears and push back the hair sticking to her face. "Don't cry, baby. We've waited a long time for this. We should be happy," he said in a soothing tone.

She wondered if he had completely gone barking. _She didn't want this_! She screamed in her mind. She hadn't ever wanted this… not like this. She could remember, as a young girl, that she had fancied his youthful manner and protective nature. He'd always jumped to defend her without thought. The 'eat slugs' spell when Malfoy had called her a Mudblood and when he'd broken a branch against Grawps leg when the giant had picked her up. She'd laid awake at night, thinking about how his lips would feel when he kissed her for the first time. But it was never like this, and she didn't want that type of attention from him any longer. She hadn't for some time.

He placed a butterfly kiss on her neck. "You smell so nice, 'Mione," he mumbled, pressing his nose harder against her.

"Hermione?" a feminine voice called from the reception area.

Ron tensed and the look he gave her made her breathing cease for a full heartbeat. He brought his finger up to his mouth very slowly, never breaking eye contact.

"Hermione?" the same voice called out. Hermione prayed that Pansy noticed that her office light was on and that it was shining under the door. The door knob wiggled as someone outside tried to open it.

Pansy knocked. "'Mione, you in there?"

Hermione let a breath hiss out of her nose and hmmmm as loud as she could manage with her mouth warded shut.

Ron threw her aside. She landed face first on the cushion of the loveseat. Her nose was pressed flat and her mouth was shut. She realized with panicked fear that she couldn't breathe.

She tried to move, wiggle, twist her face; all to no avail and she felt her chest burn with lack of oxygen. Stars started to float in her vision and her throat constricted painfully. The last thing she heard before she blacked out was a loud crash and the baritone shouts of vaguely familiar voices.

***!***

"Granger!"

Her eyes fluttered and she bolted upright gasping for air. Panicked she looked frantically at her dark knight in shining …robes? She jumped into his arms and sobbed. He closed his eyes, holding tightly, thanking whatever deity was listening that she was all right.

***!*** _Fifteen minutes earlier_.

Marcus and Adrian Apparated to the Ministry and walked into the building with quick, long strides. Their advances were in cadence with each other and their heavy foot falls echoed in the near empty hallway. They didn't wait for the lift, instead taking the stairs two at a time. Rounding the corner, they heard Pansy call for Hermione.

They walked through the door to see Millicent casting Finite Incantatum, releasing the petrified redhead from the spell Ron cast.

Pucey went to Ginny side pulling her up and looking her up and down for injuries. "I'm not hurt," she said as she grasped his hands and squeezed.

Pansy nodded to Hermione's door and Marcus made quick work of dismantling the relatively weak wards. It was still locked he discovered when he tried the handle. Grunting in irritation and worry he stepped back and kicked the door open with a loud bang.

"Where is she?" he yelled at Ron, who was standing with his wand out ready for the inevitable battle with the very large, very angry wizard standing in front of him. Marcus' breathing was heavy as he narrowed his eyes at his opponent.

Just as Ron was raising his wand to cast his first spell, Ginny stomped into the room, hair flying behind her. She didn't wait for Marcus, "Reducto!" she yelled at her brother. He ducked just in time. The spell missed his head and exploded the desk to bits behind him.

Marcus and Pucey turned their heads and looked at her derisively. "Tempermental redheads," Marcus half teased.

She shrugged.

Ron made an on-the-spot command decision that Hermione was just not worth losing his life over. He scrambled up and ran to the window, crashing through it to fall from the second floor. He tore a page from Hermione's book and Apparated with a loud crack mid-fall.

Pucey ran to Hermione's unconscious form. "Granger!"

Marcus followed shortly and was kneeling at her side when she sat up unaware of what had just happened.

***!***

They all Apparated to Ladyslipper Crossing and settled in the library. Marcus and Blaise had not stopped touching Hermione since they'd arrived.

Draco had gone to inform his father of the events of the evening. Lucius had reacted with only a twitched of his jaw and a nod of his head. "You should go back and be with your witch, Draco. I'll be there shortly," he'd said.

Draco nodded and Floo'd back.  
***!***

Once Draco left, Lucius sent word to Pyxis, Castor and Pavo. They Floo'd into Malfoy Manor one by one, carrying the requested items. "What's this about, Lucius," Pavo asked, giving his items a sneer. The wizard didn't think he'd ever need these things again. He knew Lucius had a good reason for requesting he bring them, but still.

Lucius conveyed the story and watched as each wizard tensed and pursed his lips with anger. Satisfied with their reactions, Lucius walked to one of the book cases and whispered a spell, opening a hidden room. He walked in to the dark chamber and searched the deep red vials set their in an organized line. They were in alphabetical order so he walked to the end of the line and read each label. He stopped at the appropriate vial. "Ah here we are," he said, plucking it off the shelf and walking out of the chamber.

While he was inside, Castor had conjured a blank, white surface. It resembled an air hockey table with a foggy white smoke floating just above the surface. Pyxis produced a chain with a purple crystal pendant and as he whispered an unknown spell the crystal glowed brightly and then dimmed, holding a lilac shine as if waiting for instruction.

Lucius held up the vial labeled Weasley, Ronald B. and gave it to Pavo. Pyxis then handed the pendent to Pavo as well. They all watched as Pavo dipped the crystal pendent into the blood of one Ronald Weasley and murmured a powerful spell from which each wizard in the room felt the vibrations.

He held it over the simulated air hockey table and listened as Castor sang a location spell. This spell was different. It was able to determine the future location of wizards and witches in transit, while Apparating. The spell was too draining to be cast by one wizard, and it was unlikely one wizard had each necessary component for the spell to work accurately, so the wizards worked together to ensure completion.

The crystal swung and circled. Small circles at first, then wide, then small as it narrowed to one location. It pulled and tapped and landed against a now populated map of the Forbidden Forest, complete with the miniature trees and mountains; event he Black lake was present with a splashing killer octopus. "Let's go," Lucius instructed.

***!***

Ron opened his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. He had Apparated to the cave that they used to hide in when they were on the run their seventh year. This was the meet place for periodic messages. Remus would meet them and make sure they were alive, then hand them food or parchment or whatever.

Ron faced the wall and ran his finger through his hair. He turned sharply as four pops of Apparation sounded behind him.

He turned and paled when a tall wizard in full Death Eater regalia stepped forward from the darkness into the meager light shining from the setting sun. "Mr. Weasley," the voice drawled. The glint from his silver mask reflected the terrified face of Ron Weasley, who swallowed loudly.

The other three 'Death Eater's' stepped behind Lucius, also in full uniform. "W-What i-i-s th-th-this?" Ron asked, stuttering.

Lucius waved his hand and vanished the mask. "You!" Ron accused angrily. "I knew you still served your half-breed mad man," Ron sneered.

Lucius smirked and the others vanished their masks as well. "Mr. Weasley, this has little to do with … It has everything to do with your actions," he drawled, once again.

Ron felt his skin tingle and his teeth vibrate, so strongly that it reminded him of one of Hermione's parents tools they used to drill in teeth.

The tingling was quickly transitioning to crawling ants, then to bee stings. He was breathing loudly through his nose, trying not to cry out until the bee stings turned into a burning sensation. He soon found himself on the floor of the cave screaming for them to stop. He focused for a moment amid the pain. "Crucio is an unforgiveable! They'll know it was you!" he shouted and screamed.

Lucius chuckled, but it was Castor who spoke. "This isn't a Crucio, dear boy. It is a series of spells we created. Enjoy," he said smugly and the burning sensation amplified.

Pyxis stepped forward and watched the writhing redhead with a keen, angry eye. The others ended their torture and Pyxis closed his eyes and raised his hands to hover over the panting body.

He chanted the spell, slowly at first, then louder and faster. His fists clenched and his body was tense as the magic needed for this spell was forced out of him into Ron's mind. Lucius, Castor, and Pavo watched and chanted softly in support of Pyxis.

Ron cried out and grabbed his head with both hands.

It was a dark spell that gave the victim images of his deepest fear. It should be classified as an Unforgiveable, considering there was no known counter. The images and feeling associated played out over and over often driving the victim down the road to insanity.

The chanting stopped, but Ron's cries did not.

The four dark wizards exchanged a satisfied look and Apparated to Ladyslipper Crossing, walking inside only after discarding the dark robes and silver metal gloves.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The house was quiet, except for soft murmuring in the library to the right. The four walked inside and followed the baritone voices of their sons.

Lucius and the others stood silently at the doorway, watching the group. Ginny was curled in between Draco and Pucey. She had her head on Adrian's shoulder and she was holding Draco's hand. There was no space in between the three.

Hermione was sitting on Blaise's lap, her face nestled comfortably against the slope of his shoulder and neck. He was running his fingers through her hair, and his arm was wrapped tightly around her waist. Marcus was leaning against the wall stiffly and each wizard had a drink in their hand.

All eyes shifted as the elder wizards made their presence known. "Did you find him?" Ginny asked. Her eyes were dark and her face red from energy expended from being angry enough to blow her brother up with a Reducto spell.

"Yes," Lucius answered, but didn't elaborate.

Draco tilted his head. "He's not dead, is he?" he blurted.

Lucius scowled and Pavo answered. "No, not dead."

Marcus just watched them, feeling a pang of sympathy for the red head. These men were not merciful and they didn't get their dark reputations from letting things slide. If they hadn't killed him they didn't leave him well.

Hermione wasn't watching the older wizards, she was watching Marcus. His charcoal eyes met hers and they silently conveyed an idea of how Lucius, Pavo, Castor and Pyxis left the impulsive young Weasley.

"Are you well, Miss Granger? Miss Weasley?" Castor asked.

"Yes, thank you, Mr. Flint," Ginny replied. She looked at Hermione and knew that her friend was all right physically, but emotionally she felt betrayed and angry and vulnerable.

Hermione didn't answer, instead placed her arms around Blaises shoulders and scooted closer to her fiancé. She knew that they would make the boys leave soon and she didn't want to fall asleep without her Marcus and Blaise.

Marcus nodded in answer for her and set his drink down. He walked up to the seated couple and nodded slightly. Blaise understood and rose from the couch with Hermione cradled to his chest like a child. They walked upstairs to take her to bed.

Lucius felt strange as he watched these young magical beings tenderly comfort each other. The girls were victims, but they comforted their wizards, gently conveying that they were all right and were pleased with them. He felt responsible for the young witches in a way that he hadn't felt for anyone in quite some time. It was oddly liberating.

Pavo cleared his throat after watching his son lead his soon-to-be daughter-in-law away with Draco following. "We should've just buried him somewhere where no one would find him."

Castor nodded. "Indeed."

Lucius smirked. "Feeling protective, are we?"

Castor turned towards the blond. "Aren't you? Draco is marrying the Weasley girl and Hermione is your charge until she's bonded to Blaise and Marcus."

Lucius nodded, slightly uncomfortable with his unexpected strength of emotion of protectiveness for the Muggle-born witch. Pyxis huffed. "Even I feel protective and she's not marrying Theo."

"But Theo loves her and so does Camille," Pavo pointed out, making Pyxis nod.

By that time the elder's had moved into the warm room and poured themselves a drink, waiting for their sons to return down from upstairs. When Pavo finished he looked at Castor. "Should we go up and remind them they can't stay the night?" he said, smirking.

Lucius held up his nearly finished drink. "Let's give them a few minutes."

They all finished their drinks in silence and lifted their heads when they heard quiet footfalls coming down the stairs. The four emerged, wearing somber faces. Their fathers stood and each wizard exited the home through the Floo, the last present, Castor, locking it behind him.

***!***

Blaise opted to follow Marcus back to his place, seeing as how their properties bordered one another; the Floo trip lasted all of three seconds before they found themselves in familiar surroundings. Castor filled the room with his large stature, turning to face the boys. "Good night, then," he told them and started to walk to find his wife.

"Father?" Marcus called.

The two men faced one another: one young, one older, both enormous. Broad shoulders, thick, solid bodies and tall; Blaise understood perfectly why many wizards didn't mess with either man. Castor was still taller than Marcus and had more severe facial features. Marcus was the spitting image of Castor when he was a boy, but his mother's features were finally apparent in adulthood and softened his face quite a bit; but really, unless you knew Marcus personally, his face wasn't soft, playful or happy. It was stoic and emotionless. Blaise always thought he and Castor were the epitome of Slytherin.

"What did you do to Weasley?" he asked his father.

Castor's gaze didn't waiver. "We left him alive," Castor replied. His voice was steady and unyielding.

Blaise tilted his head and Castor shifted his gaze to Blaise. "What would you have done?" Castor asked of the two.

Blaise bristled and shook his head. "Something stupid. I was so angry I wanted to …" he didn't say it, though he wanted to.

Marcus nodded, but didn't speak.

Castor smirked. "Good night then," he said and walked away.

After his father left he raised his face to look at Blaise. The dark wizard returned the stare and then moved to walk out of the library. Together they silently climbed the stairs to Marcus' room.

They undressed without speaking and slid under the covers. Their lips met in a brief, but emotion-filled kiss. They fell asleep in the comfort of each other's presence, their feet and shoulders touching.

***!***

Castor opened the door to their bedchamber and smiled at his wife. She was reading in bed, wearing her glasses. He had once heard a Muggle song called 'Hot For Teacher', and that's what she reminded him of: some gorgeous professor just waiting to be set on fire.

Much like his son, he didn't fill the air with useless words. He was a man of action and at this moment it hadn't been more apt.

He smirked and slowly unbuttoned the crisp white button up shirt he wore under his wizards robes. Alexandra watched in rapt attention, her lips parted slightly. As his nimble fingers slid down one button at a time, she whetted her lips and watched as his eyes followed the movement intensely.

They had fallen in love years ago and though didn't spend each minute together as younger couples did when they were new, Castor and Alexandra had made an effort to connect on a daily basis. Touches in support, kisses good bye or by engaging in a very healthy sexual relationship, poor Marcus had caught them on more than one occasion, groping like teenagers.

Sometimes she would take control, sometimes they would fight for dominance and sometimes she would let him take her body roughly, letting him exhibit a predatory, and exciting behavior; tonight, she thought, she was prey, and was all too happy to let him have his way.

She arched a brow and quietly closed the book she was reading, not caring enough to mark the page. She started to remove her glasses, but he interrupted, "Leave them on," he told her.

She smiled demurely and left her glasses on. Her hair was already twisted loosely in a chignon, held in place by her wand.

He bared his chest and unbuttoned his slacks, walking towards her he pulled her to a standing and took the wand from her hair, watching it fall, cascading down her back in light cinnamon waves.

She didn't speak as his eyes roamed over her body lasciviously. "Beautiful," he said right before he took her mouth in a mind bending kiss that turned her bones to jelly.

***!***

Marcus woke up some time later and looked around. It was still dark. He frowned, wondering what woke him when he heard a scream come from down the hall, followed shortly with, "Oh CASTOR!" He rolled his eyes and flopped back down.

"What the hell is that?" Blaise mumbled.

"My mother. They're at it again," Marcus answered flatly.

Blaise groaned and Marcus chuckled, hoping that he and Blaise would be on the receiving end of Hermione's screams.

***!***

Ginny knocked on Hermione's door softly and opened it a jar. "'Mione?" she whispered.

"I'm awake," Hermione responded and lit a candle for Ginny to see. Hermione turned down the covers and scooted over. Ginny slipped under the covers and sighed. "What do you think they did to him?"

Hermione shook her head. "I don't know. Should we try to find him?"

She could see Ginny's face turned towards her. "Yes and no," she said.

Hermione nodded in agreement. If they found him, would it seem like a weird betrayal? They couldn't leave him to die, if in fact the wizards took him to the brink of the end of his life.

Hermione shook her head again as if to confirm her thoughts and was about to speak when Ginny spoke first. "We're Gryffindor, Hermione, we can't leave him. Not to mention that he's still my brother and was once your best friend."

Hermione nodded. "Let's go. I know a discovery spell that we can modify to find him."

Ginny through the covers off, "Can't we just Accio him?"

Hermione chuckled. "Not if we want him to remain intact."

"Hermione?" Ginny asked with hesitation and uncertainty in her voice.

Hermione was sitting at her small desk, scribbling something already. "I'm owling them now. Hopefully by the time they get it, we'll have found him and brought him back."

"Who are you sending it to?"

"Marcus, Adrian, Mr. Malfoy and Camille," she said.

Ginny nodded. "Covers all the bases. I'll be right back, just going to throw some jeans on."

Hermione finished up copying the notes and put some jeans on as well. She took the parchments down stairs and opened the book she knew the spell was in.

When Ginny arrived, Hermione took a strand of her hair, hoping the genetic link was strong enough to find Ron and cast the spell, specifying age, gender and date of birth.

A flash of light later, the spell conjured a blurry vision of a screaming Ronald. He was in a cave writhing on the ground.

"Where is he?" Ginny asked.

Hermione ended the spell. "I know exactly where he is," she said. She called her owl, instructing it to deliver each parchment. Once it was gone, she took Ginny's hand and Side-Along Apparated to the place where she had hoped she would never visit again.

***!***

The owl tapped impatiently on the window, waking the Mistress of the house. Camille disentangled herself from Pyxis' strong arms and moved gracefully off the bed to open the window. It was Hermione's owl, she recognized the small bird and was, at once, worried. "Pyxis?" she hissed and sat on the bed.

"Hmmmm?"

She was reading the parchment. "Oh dear," she said, her voice foreboding.

Pyxis was sitting up behind her, reading over her shoulder. He cursed. "Damn girls!"

Throwing the bed linens off he thrust each leg into his previously worn slacks and made to find his shirt in jerky, angry movements.

***!***

Marcus read the note and cursed. Much like Pyxis, his movements were stilted and angry. He threw open the door and tossed the parchment at Blaise. "Shite! Stupid, stupid Gryffindor!"

"FATHER!"

***!***

Adrian chuckled. "Should've known."

He walked smoothly to the Floo and called out, "Draco Malfoy."

The Floo call had to be done twice as Draco was fast asleep. "What?" the blonde asked, his hair disheveled from sleep.

"Hermione and Ginny went to find the Weasel," Adrian responded, his voice casual.

Draco's eyes shot up into his hair line. "Perfe…" he was about to say when his father's bellow down the hall practically shook the rafters. Draco's heavy wooden bedroom door banged open with a very imposing, pissed off wizard standing in the entry. "We have to go. Now." And then he was gone.

"I'll meet at their house," Draco told Adrian. The ashy representation of Adrian Pucey nodded his head and sighed. "Okay."


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The girls opened their eyes to darkness. Familiar surroundings, still creepy, Ginny shivered. Ginny hurried after Hermione after looking around at the tall dark trees far above her head. She grabbed the older girls hand and grasped it tightly. "Don't leave me, it's scary out here."

Hermione snorted in humor. They'd faced Death Eaters and torture, but dark, scary tree's, she thought derisively. She stopped walking. "Shhhh. Hear that?"

The low mewling sounds were coming from ahead to their right. Hermione and Ginny began marching up the slight rise onto the landing where the mouth of a cave stood.

"Ron?"

Whining and moans. "Ron?"

They walked in farther and Hermione tripped. "Lumos," she whispered after righting herself, pointing her wand towards the ground to see what she tripped on. It was Ron. He was crying and still had a hold of his head.

"Finite," Hermione stated, waving her wand.

He looked like his pain eased a bit, but still not completely. "Finite," she said again and urged Ginny to say it too. "Finite," the girls said together.

Each time Ron's pain eased and soon he opened his eyes. "Finite," they finally said with strong voices and determined wand movements.

"'Mione?" he asked, squinting at her.

"Ron."

His face was confused for a moment as he stood, and then it quickly turned pained, making Hermione's expression sympathetic. Ron looked at Ginny and then back to Hermione. When their eyes met again she saw cold, dark blue eyes filled with rage and hatred.

"You know what they did to me?" he yelled, before he lifted his arm and backhanded Hermione. He had a hold of her hair and was pulling it back painfully. She was trying to gain purchase with her hands grasping his arm and pushing against his chest. Ginny finally recovered from her shock and started towards him. He stopped her by moving his free hand to wrap around her neck and squeeze. She had been so angry; she'd walked right into it without thinking. There was such rage in his crazed blue eyes that she felt true fear for the first time in a long while. He squeezed, while maintaining a crippling grip in Hermione's hair close to her scalp, controlling her head. He watched, with gritted teeth, as his sisters lips turned blue. Before she passed out he threw her away and acted quickly, pulling back his fist and punching Hermione in the jaw. Ginny heard a sickening snap of bone. Ron had let go of Hermione's hair when his fist landed, knocking her sideways, where she hit her head on a rock.

"Ron!" Ginny screamed. He turned with lightning speed and sent a Stupefy her way. She hit the face of the wall with a grunt and slid down to the ground unconscious.

Ron whirled around in the dark of the cave and huffed with rage. "How could you let this happen?" he yelled to the quiet area.

Hermione eyes fluttered and opened slightly, watching the tall figure rant to himself and pace in circles. She closed her eyes momentarily as the pain seized her. Trying to get a hold of coherent thought, she shifted her gaze to the feminine form crumpled in a heap a short distance away from her. She raised her wand with a shaky hand and pointed it at her former best friend. "Immobulus," she whispered, wanting to cry when a white hot searing pain stabbed her jaw in retaliation for some prior bad act, she thought miserably.

The spell was weak, but he didn't see it coming as the orange streak shot out of her wand and hit him square in the back. His body locked up stiffly and he dropped to the ground. Because of her weakened state the spell allowed him to wiggle a bit and his enraged grumbling echoed inside the small, dark cavern.

Her hand dropped and she felt very tired, closing her eyes she drifted to sleep thinking it would only be for a moment and then she could gather her strength and send for Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Flint.

***!***

Blaise got to her first. He picked up her head and felt the warm, sticky evidence of her blood. He pulled his hand away and stared, wide-eyed, at the flat of his hand covered in the dark red substance. "Marcus," he called, quietly; urgently.

Marcus stopped kicking the Weasel when he heard Blaise say his name, comforted by the fact that the red head would continue to be physically assaulted by Pucey and Draco. He covered the short distance in two strides and kneeled by the handsome wizard. His dark eyes bounced from Blaise's hand to Hermione's pale face. He swallowed and looked up, wishing he knew healing spells. Luckily, Lucius Malfoy and Pavo Pucey were quite adept at them, and had just finished healing a banged up Ginny.

She took in a trembling breath, "Draco? Ade?" she croaked.

Blaise turned and saw that Draco was now cradling her sobbing form and Adrian was whispering soothing words into her ear in between kisses to her cheek and head. The three were sitting askew on the ground where she had been laying.

Lucius inhaled sharply after he read the diagnostic spell he cast over Hermione. "Pavo," he called. "She has a clot forming in her brain from the fall and her jaw is broken," he told the other.

"Can you heal her?" Blaise asked and hoped, as an afterthought, that no one else registered the crack in his voice when he asked.

Pavo nodded and looked at Castor. "Hold her," he said the large wizard.

Marcus and Blaise glared and moved possessively over her body. Pavo watched and opened his mouth to reiterate the order to Castor, when the father clamped a large hand on his son's shoulder. "Let me do it, Marcus. This will hurt and you'll want to comfort her, not hold her still while she is in pain," he explained softly. Marcus nodded and raised his eyes to Blaise's. Blaise nodded and moved to take her hand while Marcus stepped back to allow his father to take hold of his fiancée. Lucius stood and Pavo raised his wand. Castor positioned himself behind the small form and lifted her so her shoulders were against his chest. He clasped his arms around her arms and under her breasts. Pyxis took her legs and Blaise gave Marcus a worried look.

Her lips were blue and there were dark circles under her eyes. Ginny had quieted and been spelled with a Nocturnus charm that put her in a twilight sleep until they could get her to St. Mungo's.

Before they started there was another pop of Apparition outside the mouth of the cave. Each wizard tensed and drew their wands. Ginny was moved behind Adrian and now had both wizards acting as a barrier between her and potential danger.

Theo walked in and took account of the scene in front of him. Lucius breathed a sigh of relief. Theo gasped quietly and felt his heart clench when he saw the state Hermione was in.

He moved slowly, swallowing and brushing a strand of hair from her face, gently; tenderly. Blaise took his step-brother's wrist before it was finished with her hair and gripped it tightly. A challenge settled over his refined features. Indigo orbs met Onyx in a tense moment.

"Gentlemen. We can't wait for you two to …sort through your differences right now," Lucius said, hoping they would not devolve into hexing.

Theo sneered and pulled his hand back sharply. He stood and stepped back, his eyes never leaving Blaise's possessive ones.

Pavo once again raised his wand and began chanting.

For a moment nothing happened. Pavo's chanting got louder and Hermione's eyes popped open. She looked around frantically and started to wiggle in an effort to get away. Pavo continued and her eyes were wide as saucers and filled with tears. Her mouth was shut so she started screaming through her nose.

Her breathing was loud through her nose and her eyes were opening and closing with tears pouring out of them. She was straining against Castor's strong grip and trying to kick her feet, but it was to no avail. Finally her screaming turned into shuddered and loud whimpers.

It was towards the end and Hermione felt like her head was going to explode, so heavy was the pressure. Pavo was sweating and scowling, but he kept going, trying to move the clot out of her head without causing damage. She was arching and pulling, crying and breathing when she felt a liquid pop in her ear and warmth leak from the orifice.

The pressure was gone. Pavo stopped chanting and nodded to Castor and Pyxis. Pyxis released her legs and Castor loosened his hold. "Miss Granger?" he asked, softly.

She tilted her head and brought her hands up to where his were resting. "Thank you," she croaked still crying.

She patted his hands with her trembling ones and tried to sit up.

***!***

Throughout the ordeal Marcus stood against the wall stiff and unbending, with fists clenched and heart pounding painfully against his chest. He watched as his father held his fiancée expending some - more than he had anticipated from the elder Flint - effort to hold the small witch in place. Castor didn't release her right away as instead of pulling his hands away after she patted his, she grasped them, holding them to her as she took comfort and security from his large arms. "Hermione," Blaise asked the confused looking witch.

Her eyes lifted to meet his and her tears welled again. "Blaise?" she asked, not knowing what to do and shocked by the betrayal. All in one fluid movement, Castor let go, Hermione moved forward and Blaise dropped to his bum and took her into his arms.

She buried her face in his neck and curled into his embrace. He kissed the top of her head and let her take the warmth from his body, knowing as she rested there in his arms, nothing would harm her.

Another pop alerted them to an intrusion, though this time, the elder wizards didn't tense. Kingsley Shacklebolt and an Auror walked in, looking around. "Lucius," he greeted and tilted his head at the other wizards.

"Minister," Pavo greeted in response.

"Please tell me Weasley committed some atrocious act and that you're not capturing the good guys one by one with stories of needing assistance and Golden Trio bait," the unknown Auror babbled slightly panicked when he noted all the Slytherins in one small cave.

Castor couldn't help himself; he snorted in humor and shook his head. Marcus stepped forward, "Weasley assaulted and almost killed his sister and Hermione."

The Minister arched a brow. "…And you knew they were here, how?"

"Miss Granger owled us with their location," Pyxis told them.

The babbling unknown Auror spoke, "Do they need to go to St. Mungo's, because we could send a Patronus and have a Healer carrier out here in no time. Since both of them need a Healer, maybe we could Apparate them, but then that might cause them pain and we don't want that, Miss Granger looks like death."

The silence was deafening. All eyes were on this wizard, who was carrying on and making no sense.

Shacklebolt cleared his throat. "Arrest Mr. Weasley, Piston."

Piston, the babbling, unknown Auror, nodded and made quick work at arresting the ranting redhead.

"I don't want to go to St. Mungo's," Hermione mumbled from Blaise's neck. Marcus heard and walked to stand by Blaise who was rising with Hermione in his arms. The wizards looked down at her fragile looking form. Without notice, Marcus Side-Along Apparated the three back to his home, bordering hers.


	20. Chapter 20

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

Blaise laid her down on the couch in front of the fire with a blanket. Marcus was pacing angrily while Blaise fumed silently. Though, Blaise wondered briefly if Marcus was angry for the same reason that he was.

As if sensing the contrast in thinking, Marcus stopped and faced Blaise. "You're angry at Theo," he stated.

Blaise nodded and then amended, "Not that I'm not angry at Weasley, but I'm unsure why Theo is just _now_ expressing interest in our witch."

Their conversation was interrupted by Castor and Lucius. They looked around and sat down. Castor motioned for Marcus to get the two a drink.

Taking a drink to calm their nerves Hermione sat up slowly and met Lucius still angry eyes. She looked down in embarrassment, though, she was fairly sure she wouldn't have done anything different. He needed to be saved and she and Ginny were the ones who could do it… though, maybe next time, if there was a next time, she would notify backup _before_ they left as opposed to after.

"Mr. Malfoy…" she started, but he held his hand up to her and silenced her with cold gray eyes. "Do you have any idea, Miss Granger what he could have done to you had we not shown up?" he asked.

She was about to answer, but he stopped her again. "What if the owls didn't get to us in time? What if Mr. Weasley had dispensed with the niceties of knocking you two witches around and just cast an Avada?" He was losing his cool rather quickly and had risen to stand.

She conceded that she looked fragile right now and she conceded that Ron could have done more/ worse and she also conceded that she should have brought back up with her… more than just Ginny, but she was not incapable! She thought violently and if anyone knew that she expected Mr. Malfoy did.

Hermione mirrored Lucius' actions and everyone in the room noted the change in her demeanor as the fierce lioness came to the forefront. Hair crackling around her, eyes darkening dangerously and wand hand searching for its extension; she postured angrily with squared shoulders to the imposing blond wizard.

Blaises' eyes were bouncing from Hermione to Marcus to Castor to Lucius and back to Hermione. He watched as his little witch, who was normally very even keeled and kind to the point of insanity, walked confidently to the almost smirking wizard and shoved a stiff finger at him. "You do not get to control me!" she bit out. "I was not about to let that idiot waste away, knowing that I could have helped him! And no matter how many Slytherin I surround myself with, it doesn't make ME Slytherin!"

Marcus and Blaise took offense to that and made a face. "What's that supposed to mean?" Blaise asked.

She whirled around, making him physically rear back a bit. "It means that you were all just fine with letting him go insane and possibly die out there alone!" She was shouting now.

She expected Blaise to engage her, but Marcus surprised her with the barely restrained violence in his deep voice. "We didn't know, Hermione, and even if we did, I'm not sure that I would've gone galavanting to rescue someone that held such disdain for me. You call us callous, because we're Slytherin? Never in the seven years at Hogwarts, did I witness such contempt for our friends. We were there for each in times of need, Hermione. Tell me –How many times were Potter and Weasel there for you? At Hogwarts? Now?" He waited for her to respond. When she didn't he nodded. "Right. Don't judge, Princess, unless you want to be judged in return."

She was feeling a million emotions all at once, racing through her heart and mind: shame, angry, the urge to fight, the urge to be comforted in his arms, wanting to run, wanting to stay. They were staring at each other in a stubborn battle of wills until his face softened and he put his head down and set his drink on the mantle. "I'll see you later," he said and made to step in the Floo.

"Wait," she whispered. He stopped still facing the Floo. "I'm sorry. You're right," she said.

Lucius and Castor took that moment to quietly exit. Their departure went unnoticed by the three.

Marcus turned around, his face expressionless. She sniffled and peaked up at him through moist eye lashes. She lifted a shaking arm with her palm facing up. He looked at it and then back to her. He took her hand let her draw him into a hug.

He exhaled and kissed the top of her head then tensed as she pressed her hips suggestively against him. "Marcus," she murmured.

His eyes shot to Blaise, who was watching with diluted pupils and labored breathing. The dark, handsome wizard led the way upstairs to Marcus' room. Marcus had picked Hermione up and was currently negotiating the steps while passionately kissing his witch.

He kicked the door shut with the back of his foot and sat down on the bed with her on his lap. Hermione's lips moved from his mouth, trailing wet kisses to his chin and jaw and neck, stopping to nip at his ear lobe. "Are you sure, Princess?" he asked quietly even as he was pulling her tighter against him in an attempt to cause the much needed friction for his rather painful erection.

She nodded and nipped at his earlobe again.

Blaise shrugged off his robes and moved to remove her shirt.

She felt the heat from his body behind her and pulled back, lifting her arms for him to take the shirt from her body. Once removed, Marcus' hands went to cup her now uncovered breasts, brushing his thumbs over her rosy and pebbling nipples. She arched into them and sighed.

He leaned forward, replacing one hand with his warm mouth. She gripped his shoulders as he suckled gently. She gasped as he nipped at her then balmed the sharp sting with his tongue. He squeezed the other and gently pinched, making her pant in satisfaction.

Somewhere along the lines Blaise had taken her pants and thrown them on the floor. She was now standing in between Marcus' legs with only her lacy knickers as barrier to their ministrations.

He pulled his shirt off and was surprised at how she gripped his chest immediately and kissed his neck, shoulders, and pectorals. He jumped when she bit his nipple.

Blaise exhaled and pulled her up for a kiss. Marcus slid further onto the bed, pulling her with him. He turned her around so that she was facing Blaise. "Blaise should be your first, Princess," he whispered into her ear. The resolve apparent in his tone prevented her from objecting, not that she would, she was eager for Blaise as much as she was for Marcus. "Yes," she said and leveled her other fiancé with a smoldering look.

Blaise kissed her again and laid her back onto Marcus' chest. Cupping her breasts and whispering words of adoration and sensual expectation he began the journey of discovery across her feminine form.

His hands had trouble moving on from her perfect breasts, but eventually they floated down her waist and settled around her hips. He slid his fingers inside the waistband of her knickers and pulled them down. She maneuvered so he could remove the article of clothing.

He threw them aside and swallowed. He was having trouble breathing. Her breathing was labored as she leaned forward, meeting his lips in a passionate kiss, wanting more of him.

She tugged at his pants and he pulled her hands away, she furrowed her brow and pulled back frowning.

He smiled. "Let me please you, love," he said and pushed her back, where Marcus' hands resumed their gentle attention to her supple breasts, making her moan.

His hands were everywhere, caressing and kneading her body. His mouth, warm and wet, worshiped her stomach and hips.

Her small hands gripped his muscled arms, helping her to arch her body, desperately seeking for more of him.

He moved down and spread her thighs gently, pausing when he caught sight of a few yellowed bruises on her inner thigh. Her whispered plea caused him to lean forward and kiss each mark.

His lips traveled closer to her heat as his large hands molded and massaged the firm, round globes of her bum. His thumbs were coming close to her back passage and she could feel his hot breath on her nether lips. She spread her legs wider. "So beautiful," Blaise whispered, pulling her labia apart with his hands. She felt open and exposed under his gaze. "Such a pretty pussy," he said and inhaled. "Smells divine," he added, bending down. Blaises words made her gush and contract in anticipation.

Marcus watched her legs open and Blaise delve forward between them, from her shoulder. It was the most erotic thing he had seen. His hips bucked forward, seeking attention.

Blaise ended her suffering and licked her slowly.

He pushed one finger into her, while he lightly brushed his tongue across that beautiful, sensitive bundle of nerves.  
"Yes..." she hissed, pressing against him as he pumped gently in and out of her tight canal.  
His eyes were trained on her, memorizing every little reaction that flickered across her pretty face as he fucked her with his finger and tongue.

He pressed ever so slightly up against the wall of her sweet passage, gently massaging the spongy tissue there. Her eyes flew open, a look of desperate hunger in her eyes.  
"Again!" she gasped.

He was more than happy to comply, again, again, again, until her back arched and she tightened around his finger. His thumb picked up where his tongue left off and his lips crashed down on hers, swallowing her cries of pleasure.

As she floated down as he removed the rest of his clothing and caressed her body. "Blaise," she called, pulling him in for a kiss. "I want you in me."

Marcus pinched her nipples and bit her shoulder, making her cry out in pleasure. "Marcus!"

Marcus backed up to let Blaise take her. He pulled his large member out and stroked it harder and harder.

Blaise pushed up so that they were in the middle of the bed. "I don't know if I can last, love, and it will hurt," he said, watching her reaction.

She moved her hand from his shoulder to his waist the front of his hips. He lifted a little to allow her hand access. He hissed in pleasure when her small hand found its target.

He was large, even she knew that. Her eyes looked at him with uncertainty. It was Marcus who soothed her, his whispered words startlingly close to her ear. "It's ok Princess, if you aren't ready…"

She turned her head and met his lips in a kiss. She squeezed Blaise, her fingers just barely meeting around his length. He moaned, thrusting into her hand. "I want you …both, os much. I … I…"

She shut her eyes and only opened them when Marcus spoke. "We love you too, Princess. I don't know when or how, but you're ours," he said. Blaise nodded in agreement, coating his member in her slick release, making her arch and moan.

"Open for me, love," said Blaise. She did.

He pulled her knee high on his hip, parting her further. "Relax," he said.

Blaise pushed forward slowly, her breathing labored and her grip on his upper arms getting tight.

Pulling out, he pushed forward again deeper. She squeeked.

He pulled out all the way and stroked her clit with his tongue to assuage the intrusion. After her whimpers of pleasure, he climbed up and met her lips in a deep consuming kiss. He thrust forward and felt her hymen tear. She stiffened in pain and Marcus laid butterfly kisses along the nape of her neck and shoulder.

Blaise kept her knee on his hip and kissed her, but didn't move. "Let me in, love," he said through clenched teeth. She was so tight it almost hurt.

His statement indicated that he wasn't all the way in. She had tensed up and he couldn't move. She panted and focused on relaxing. Once she relaxed a bit, he pushed forward.

She felt like she couldn't breathe –she was so full. Her tight tunnel was stretched; though, it only hurt for a moment. The pain was a slight burning sensation, but it was already going away.

He gently pulled out and she mewled at the sudden loss. He moved down to ease her pain by ministering to the injured area with his tongue. Long strokes, languid and patient, wiped away the result of ripped skin and stretched entries. Placing her leg over his shoulder and pressing the other over one of Marcus' legs, Blaise parted her again.

The taste of her was more than Blaise could take. It aroused him in the darkest recesses of his mind; to lick the blood from her deflowering and drink in her virginal essence was a gift beyond what he thought he was worth; still he lapped at her deliberately.

When she gripped his hair and gasped his name as her orgasm came upon her. He didn't stop; he continued his gentle care, swallowing her juices with pleasure.

He moved up and entered her once again, kissing her softly and sliding inside and out in long smooth strokes.

She met his strokes by lifting her hips to him and opening her legs wider. "Talk to me Princess. Do you like this?" Marcus asked as Blaise pushed deep inside her, making her gasp.

"Oh yes. I feel so full. Oh, oh, this feels so good. I… Gods Blaise, harder!" she whispered urgently.

Blaise groaned at her command and yielded. He pushed inside again – harder. "Love, I'm gonna cum…"

He couldn't help but thrust harder, making her whimper, which only served to make him pump faster.

"Open for him, Princess!… That's my girl, spread your legs. I want to see you joined. You and he merge as one. The way he stretches you, the wetness of his cock when he pulls out; only to push back in to make you moan. Come for him; for us. Let me see you, Princess, let me see you fall apart."

Marcus' words did something to her body and mind, she came again with him whispering, "I love you I love you I love you" like a mantra in his deep baritone voice.

Blaise was listening and pumping faster as Marcus' words had their witch clamp down tightly around him. He couldn't stop the wave of pleasure as it washed over him. He grunted her name and spilled his seeds inside of her. Panting, he rolled to her side. "I love you."

She was sleepy, but wanted to feel Marcus, needed to feel him. "Marcus?" she asked, placing her hand over his.

"It's ok Princess. We don't…"

"I want to taste you, Marcus. Can I?" she asked, hoping he wouldn't say no. Her mouth was practically watering with the mere thought of him.

His breath hitched and he nodded stiffly.

She turned, coming to rest on her knees in between his legs. She tried to school her features when she saw the large, hardened member, standing proudly in front of her. It was very large and she became a little worried. Reading her thoughts, Blaise spoke, "It'll fit love, just take it slow," he advised.

She wondered at his comment and itched to ask how he knew to 'take it slow'. The idea of her two wizards together sexually made her body twitch and warm. She made a mental note to request that later.

She bent forward and watched as Marcus' belly contracted. She parted her lips and licked the clear liquid leaking from the swollen tip of his penis. He hissed and clenched his fists.

Blaises' cock twitched at her position. Her dark hair splayed over Marcus' chiseled abs. His hips were gently circling. Her soft, lush body was small, but sexy. All soft curves and feminine form; her head was low and her bum high. He needed to part her knees and raise her bottom a bit.

He was so stealthy, neither Hermione and Marcus felt or heard Blaise rise until he was behind her.

"Hermione, sweet Merlin, Princess, please don't stop!" Marcus said in a stilted, almost pained voice.

Blaises' next words interrupted the thought process. "We need to switch positions."

She pulled up with a pop sound as her lips and tongue left Marcus' stiff cock. "What?" she asked, tortured. She was enjoying giving him pleasure.

Blaise lifted her and set her back down in between his legs. He looked at Marcus and shared a silent transmission of thought. Marcus grunted at the idea, but moved behind her, pushing her gently down. "Marcus?" she asked, letting him guide her.

"I want in you, Princess and Blaise wants to feel your mouth on him. Please, Princess, let me in," he pleaded and bucked his hips, making his large member bob up and down.

In concession, she turned around to take Blaise into her mouth. "Oh, love, yes!"

Marcus, raised her bum by pulling her hips up with his large hands. He parted her knees so that she was open for him. His heart was pounding and his mouth watered.

She hissed she felt Marcus lick her slit. He was holding onto her hips so she wouldn't move. He couldn't get enough of her taste; both tangy and sweet, it begged him to make her come with his tongue before he penetrated her with his cock; a pleasure that would certainly drive him to insanity.

He felt her body tense and lifted his head while he stroked her clit with his finger to watch as Blaises' eyes roll back into his head. He knew Blaise and Hermione came, their bodies shuttering in release.

Marcus entered then. "Oh Gods!" she screamed. "Marcus!" panting and he pushed and pulled into her; his large, abnormally large, cock stretched her and hit her cervix. Her mouth was open as she tried to kiss Blaises stomach in an attempt to divert her focus.

She was screaming now as he continued pumping into her, not going slow. He wasn't going fast or very hard, but it was a steady pace and probably a bit rougher than she'd expected.

She moved her legs apart unconsciously and he groaned, reaching around her to pinch her clit. "Marcus, please, harder, fuck me harder!" she yelled.

He moaned and felt himself spiral into the blissful abyss of ecstasy and he, too, spilled his seeds deep inside of her.

They lay together afterwards in silence. She was on the verge of sleep when something occurred to her. "Are you guys opposed to eloping?"

She could hear the movement of their heads on the pillow, turning to face her. Blaise spoke. "No."

She nodded and felt a tingle across her abdomen – he cast a contraceptive spell and cleaned them up.

She smiled her thanks and together, wrapped in each other's arms, they fell asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

"WHAT?" she screamed.

He cleared his throat and repeated the sentence. "Ronald has been charged with aggravated assault and battery, and use of an Unforgivable."

"WHAT?" she screamed again, but this time she stood. Enraged magic, pulsing around her; it was palpable.

He really didn't like to have to be the one to tell Molly Weasley that her youngest son was going to Azkaban. She was a warm and compassionate witch; a mother hen to all of the Order, but Kingsley knew that the twins sharp intellect for invention, Ginny's easy absorption of spells and charms and the fact that Molly's three oldest sons excelled at everything they set their minds to, was attributed to her. Molly was a powerful, imaginative and resourceful witch. Getting on her bad side would not bode well for anyone who dared to cross that line.

"Molly dear, let's not kill him yet. We don't know the entire story… and he is our son," Arthur reminded, _gently_; he was no fool.

_Always the voice of reason_, Kingsley thought, sighing in relief.

"_Our son_ would not have tried to kill his only sister! _Our son_ would not have harmed a hair on Hermione's head! _Our son_ would be mindful of what his mother would do if she found out!" she hissed.

And just like that the angry magic disappeared in a flash. "Forgive me Kingsley, would you like some tea and muffins? I just baked them this morning," she said sweetly, making every wizard in the room nervous at the sudden change in demeanor.

The Minister looked at Arthur, who nodded in advice and which Kingsley then mirrored. She clapped her hands together. "Wonderful. Be out in a jiffy."

Once she was in the kitchen, Kingsley faced Arthur. "Is she going to be all right?" he asked.

Arthur promptly shook his head. "It isn't Molly I'm worried about."

She walked back in with a tray floating behind her. "Here we are then," she said, pouring each a cup of tea.

"So, where is he?" she asked.

"In a holding cell at the Ministry; fourth floor all the way down. He can come home until his trial, but he'll be on house arrest and you'll be responsible if he leaves the country… or, you can let him stay there."

Arthur thought it odd that she hadn't asked about Ginny, so he did. "Is Ginny still at St. Mungo's?"

Kingsley was about to answer when Molly spoke, "There was an owl waiting in the kitchen. She's at Malfoy Manor and plans to come over shortly."

Kingsley finished his tea and was eager to get home. "Will you be bringing him home or leaving him there?"

Arthur was going to say leave him there, more for Ron's safety than anything else, but Molly again spoke first. "After we speak with Ginny I'll go and get him. How many Galleons is bail set?"

Kingsley shook his head. "You can take him, but make sure he's at the Ministry, my office, in two days time at noon," he instructed.

"What happens if he isn't present?" Arthur asked.

"We'll investigate the matter, determine if you aided him in his departure and if no evidence is found that you assisted, we'll continue to look for him as a fugitive."

They all stood as he left. A moment later Ginny walked in and ran into her mother's waiting arms.

She was sobbing into the shoulder of the one person who would comfort her forever; her mum.

"Shhhhh, it's all right, dear. He'll not get away with this," Molly said.

After tea, muffins, crying, raging and general mother daughter bonding, Ginny got up to leave much happier than she arrived.

"Okay mum, so dinner tonight, just us girls?" Ginny confirmed.

"Yes, dear. Maybe we can have Hermione take us to one of those Muggle picture shows," Molly replied with excitement.

"Picture shows?" Arthur repeated interestedly as he walked into the room.

"Just the girls, Arthur," Molly chided.

Ginny giggled and kissed them both good-bye.

After the familiar pop of Apparition Molly turned to her husband and said, "Let's go get Ronald."

They Flooed to the Ministry and walked to the Auror on duty, sitting at the front desk. "Molly and Arthur Weasley for Ronald Weasley," Arthur told the young Auror.

He nodded and waved his wand towards a wall; a door appeared and opened, revealing a ruffled and tired looking Ron.

The redhead blinked in surprised and focused on his parents. "Mum? Dad?" He wanted nothing more than to rush into her waiting arms and have her comfort him the only way a mother could, but he paused. She didn't look so inviting at the moment.

"Come Ronald, it's time to go home," she said quietly.

Ron reared back a bit; his mother was anything but quiet. She didn't give him an opportunity to respond; she turned around and walked out the door with a 'thank you' nod to the Auror on duty.

They Apparated to the Burrow and walked inside to the kitchen where Ron plopped down in a chair, elbows on the table, hands holding his head. "I'm hungry, mum, and I have a head ache," he whined, hoping she would feed him.

She silently prepared sandwiches for him to eat. She shook her head, indicating she didn't want to hear it, the few times that he tried to speak, so he just ate and waited until she was ready to hear what he had to say.

After he finished, she cleaned up and sat down across from him. Arthur being Arthur disappeared not comfortable with the discipline of their children. He'd always left that to Molly – and for the most part, her methods had been successful, except with Ronald.

She finally sat down and pierced him with her cold, angry eyes. "Explain yourself," she said curtly.

He gulped, suddenly at a loss for words. "I… she …. Hermione was supposed to be my girlfriend, my fiancée, the mother of my children. She didn't accept my petition and I kept seeing her with …_them._" He sneered the word.

"I went to visit her at work and I was angry." He took a deep breath and continued, hoping his mother would understand.

In truth, she did feel a teensy amount of sympathy for him. Her youngest son had never taken to change very well and she blamed herself for not working more with him to accept change gracefully.

"You hurt them… twice, Ronald. That is unacceptable. I know that you were hurt too, but you put blame where it didn't belong – on Hermione's shoulders. She didn't let them do anything to you. In fact, her and your sister took it upon themselves to make sure you were all right.

You could have killed your sister!" She was close to shouting now when she pulled her wand and cast a whispered spell.

His form transfigured into a large corner chair complete with ginger upholstery. She smiled at her handy work and went back to baking and humming a tune she'd heard that morning.

An hour later Arthur and the twins walked inside and sat down at the table. "Mum?"

"Hmmm?"

"Is that new?" Fred asked, pointing to the chair.

She smiled sweetly. "A bit," she said deliberately being vague.

"Where's Ronald, Molly?" Arthur asked still staring at the chair.

"He's around, dear," she answered, placing sandwiches and tea in front of the three.

Two day's later Kingsley came back to the Burrow, asking for Ronald, only to find that he was not at the Burrow and that Molly Weasley had a new chair. Strangely, it was the same color as Ronalds' hair, and Arthur avoided it like the plague.

Kingsley found that he was strangely comfortable with the new chair. He nodded his goodbye and walked out with a small smile playing around his lips. Molly's punishment would serve nicely. Ronald Weasley would no longer pose a threat to anyone; Kingsley was certain of this.

***!***

Hermione woke up sore and happy, huddled between two very warm wizards.

"Hi," Blaise said, nuzzling her neck. She giggled. "Hi," she said back. His hand stroked her bare thigh softly. They stared into each other's eyes, noses almost touching; just far enough apart so they weren't cross-eyed.

A second later a large warm hand slid around her waist to cup her naked breast just as Blaise took the opportunity to move his hand in between her legs to cup her womanhood.

She was wet and swollen, as if her body had anticipated their advances.

Marcus was squeezing her plump breast, brushing his thumb over her nipple while laying butterfly kisses on her neck and shoulder.

Blaise was slowly pushing his finger inside of her, relishing in the feeling of her walls clamping down in rhythm with Marcus' ministrations to her breast.

His thumb moved slightly and she hissed as Blaise put pressure on her bundle of nerves. "Oh, please don't stop," she begged, bucking her hips slightly.

Marcus groaned at her plea. He decided right then and there he really liked it when she begged.

Blaise shook his head. "I won't, love, now come for me." His silky smooth voice warmed her to her core and they watched as she fell apart from their touch. Blaise leaned in to kiss her open mouth as her eyes closed and body stiffened with pleasure.

They all sat upright, Hermione's body still reeling from the shock of her climax, when pounding at the door tore them from a morning of sexual exploration and mind numbing orgasms.

"Marcus!Blaise!" Castor yelled.

Both wizards huffed and moved quickly out of bed. They dare not leave the elder Flint waiting, or any elder anything waiting – it's just how they were raised.

Hermione barely had time to pull the sheets over her body when Marcus flung the door open.

One look at Hermione and Castor growled, eyes shifting from his son to Blaise and back. "Your mother is not going to be happy. Clean up. Come down stairs. You too, Miss Granger," he barked.

He left and they all looked at each other. "Are we in trouble?" she asked.

Blaise and Marcus both nodded and closed the door.

They walked downstairs, after cleaning up. They took one stair at a time, slowly making their way to the dining room where they heard the voices of their families. Someone was getting a dressing down and Hermione felt the urge to run to the rescue. She was held back by her partners in crime.

Marcus was walking crooked and reached subtly down to shift the hard on straining against his trousers. Before they rounded the corner Marcus bent down to whisper in Hermione's ear. "Right after we're done here, Princess, I want you to suck me until I come," he said.

She blushed scarlet just as they became visible to the large group of wizards and witches sitting at the table.

"Glad you could make time in your busy schedule to dine with us," Pyxis snapped sarcastically.

Marcus received a glare from his father and Hermione met the thoroughly regretful eyes of her best friend Ginny Weasley, who sitting in between her fiancés.

"Have a seat, dears," Camille told them without looking at them. It seemed, to Hermione, that they were about to be scolded, and she never liked being scolded by anyone. She jutted her chin and sat stiffly.

"You can put your Gryffindor stubbornness away, Miss Granger. It's unnecessary," Lucius admonished, giving her a mischievous expression.

She put her head down and took a sip of the steaming tea set before her by Blaise.

"We need to make arrangements for two quick weddings," Narcissa told the group.

"Why?" Ginny asked, reaching for a scone. She was back to being her happy self.

"You could be pregnant," Castor informed her and then looked at his soon-to-be daughter-in-law.

"But we… ah, well we… they… Blaise cast a, well, a …." Hermione was stuttering. This discussion shouldn't be so open, so _casual_.

"Contraception charm?" Alexandra supplied.

Hermione nodded once and looked at a now guilty looking Ginny. She gasped and narrowed her eyes. "You didn't?" she asked, forgetting her discomfort for a moment.

Adrian and Draco shifted uncomfortably and avoided eye contact. Ginny licked her lips nervously and lifted her hand to scratch lightly at her temple. She cleared her throat and spoke, "We were ummm… we were," she huffed. "We haven't been to sleep yet," she said hurriedly.

Hermione heard Marcus and Blaise snort in humor and watch as pink tinge the pale cheeks of Draco. Adrian just sat proudly.

Hermione felt the urge to laugh, but thought better of it. "Oh, well, okay then."

They turned to all face the unusual sound of laughter coming from the other end of the table. Hermione smiled as Lucius and Castor could no longer contain their mirth at the situation.

The younger relaxed and Ginny spoke. "Can we do it in next weekend?

"A double wedding?" Hermione asked.

Narcissa, Camille, Elizabeth and Alexandra perked up. "Where?"

Castor spoke, surprising everyone. "Here," he said confidently, but then cleared his throat and looked at his smiling wife.

"I mean, if you're amenable to that," he amended.

"I think it's a splendid idea," Lucius conceded.

Narcissa took advantage of the topic, hoping the wizards continued to be in the mood to talk about such details. "What colors?" she chirped.

Hermione was about to give her opinion, one color and Ginny could pick the other, but Pavo interjected, "Slytherin green and cream," he said, proud of himself for the great idea.

The wizards, of course, all liked his suggestion and started nodding their heads, however, the two Gryffindor witches, who happened to be the brides frowned and opened their mouths to speak. And once again, they were interrupted by Lucius, "Perhaps we should pick a color less …. Divisive. What about purple?"

It was comical the way that every head turned sharply to gage the witches reaction.

Hermione and Ginny eyes' met and after a moment they nodded. "Lavendar and cream," Hermione said.

The women smiled and stood. "Let's go dress shopping!" Elizabeth cried excitedly. She _really_ loved shopping. Pavo rolled his eyes and smirked at this pretty wife.

"Lucius, find a magistrate to perform he bonding, won't you? We also need to file the parchments at the Ministry, perhaps you would take care of that as well?" she asked sweetly.

Castor snorted and Alexandar took up where Narcissa left off. "Castor will you please buy the gifts and invite Arthur Weasley over for … male bonding and the sort," she said, waving her hand at him dismissively.

Castor mock-glared at her for her choice of phrase. It made Lucius, Pavo and Pyxis laugh, as well as Draco, Adrian, Marcus and Blaise. Hermione turned to Blaise and kissed him on the cheek. "Come dress shopping with us?" she asked.

His face screwed up in offense. "What about Flint?"

Marcus was smiling smugly, but at Blaises question, his smile fell abruptly and looked worriedly to Hermione. Of course he would go if she asked, he would do anything for her, but he really didn't want to go dress shopping. Really.

"Don't torture them, Hermione," Camille chided with a smile.

Blaise sighed in relief as did Marcus.

Each kissed their loved ones goodbye and set off to make the necessary arrangements.

***!***

Daily Prophet

_Triads, Triads! This Season ended with not one, but two triads bonding rituals! Ginevra Pucey-Malfoy nee Weasley and Hermione Zabini-Flint nee Granger married Saturday the Flint Estate. Mrs. Zabini-Flint moved her husbands into Ladyslipper crossing and filed parchment with the Ministry to rename the Manor to: Marlaise Manor._

_Mrs. Pucey-Malfoy and her husbands moved into Pucey Court until they (and by 'they' I mean the Mrs.) find an agreeable place of their own._

_Comment from Harry Potter revealed nothing of his feeling on the matter of his 'best friend' and ex-girlfriend marrying so suddenly. 'I hope they lived happily ever after.' Fairytale anyone? This reporter wonders if he shouldn't have been sorted into Slytherin House._

_On another note, Ronald Weasley hasn't been seen in days. The Minister refused comment and his mother was too happy to be bothered with our questions during her only daughter's wedding._

_Good Luck married couples… er, triples! More Later._

***!***

Daily Prophet

_Babies, Babies and more Babies! One of our esteemed colleagues ran into 'Ginny and Hermione' at Magical Bundles yesterday, shopping for baby furniture. Mrs. Pucey-Malfoy was sporting a rather large bump while picking out a layette, heavy on the pink. She declined comment with a smile and a protective hand covering her bump._

_Mrs. Zabini-Flint had disappeared until our persistent colleague found her in the back, quietly ordering curtains and crib coverings. With some persuasion the sales clerk revealed the bedroom will be decorated with fairies and dragons: lilac, sage and cream are the colors of the room with not one, but two cradles. Twins, anyone?_

***!***

"Rubbish!" Hermione said as she tossed the paper on the table and plopped down in the chair.

Marcus immediately moved to massage her shoulders. "You shouldn't get so tense," he said as she moaned and relaxed under his ministrations.

Blaise kneeled in front of her and rubbed her growing belly lovingly. He kissed and the babies kicked. He chuckled and kissed her stomach again.

"Blaise, you're making them go crazy. Stop that!" she giggled, sliding down in her chair and pulling his head closer.

All at once her relaxation turned into heat as Blaise pushed her thighs apart and kissed the insides of her legs as he lifted her skirt.

Marcus' hands slid down to her breasts, kneading gently – they were sore these days.

Blaise swiped along her labia with his tongue, delving inside her folds. "Oh Blaise!"

She wanted both of them. They hadn't tried it yet as Marcus was worried about hurting her, but she felt like her body needed both of them. She didn't know if they would try it now. "Marcus? I… I want both of you," she whispered, taking her hand and pulling his head down. "Please?" she asked.

Blaise had stopped and was watching Marcus carefully. Marcus stood tensely. "I don't think…"

She was prone to fits of frustration as her magic had been wonky since they had found out she was pregnant, so this demonstration was not a surprise. She stood quickly and poked him in the chest. "I want this," she almost shouted, stomping her dainty foot. "Marcus," she leaned forward and pressed her larger breasts against him. She knew he was a breast wizard and since hers had grown he could barely keep his hands to himself. "Princess…"

She pulled his head down and kissed him urgently. When he kissed her back and wrapped his arms around she Apparated them to the bedroom, knowing Blaise would follow.

Before he could scold her for Apparating, she dropped to her knees and unbuckled his belt, letting his trousers drop to the floor.

He hissed as her warm mouth encased his throbbing erection.

He pulled her up after a short time and walked her to the bed. "No Marcus," she said and turned him around so that he was on his back.

She waved her wand, murmuring Divesto, making their clothes disappear. Her body was full with their children and always made their breath catch in wonder; two babies in her small body, feeding and caring for them.

She mounted Marcus and his hands immediately sought out her breasts. She sank slowly onto him, impaling herself on his hardened member. She couldn't breathe, so she panted and squeezed his forearms.

Once settled she felt Blaise behind her, his hands cupping her. Marcus watched the emotions cross her face and fought against the building pressure to release his seed inside of her small passage.

"Hermione, yesss!" he said, pinching her nipples.

She stiffened as Blaise insert a finger inside her back entrance. She felt the cool, slick liquid make it less painful as he added a finger and scissored the two.

She was panting and moaning and moving, making Marcus buck upwards, thinking of Quidditch statistics.

Blaise replaced his fingers with the head of his cock and pushed forward slowly, making her still her movement.

"Princess?" Marcus asked concerned.

She shook her head at him and pressed back against Blaise. "Sweet Circe, 'Mione you're so tight!" Blaise said as seated himself fully inside of her and began moving.

They found a rhythm, puling and pushing and moaning and panting and gripping and crying out in release.

Blaise pulled out of her, his now flaccid member looking as exhausted as he felt.

Hermione snickered as she rolled to her side and heard Marcus' softly snoring as his body accommodated hers unconsciously.

"Love you, Hermione," Blaise said as he too, drifted to sleep.

***!***

Hissing she sat up right and tried to regain control of her breathing. "In, breathe deeply. Out, slowly…"

"Princess, you all right?" Marcus asked sleepily.

"I think it's time," she said with clenched teeth.

Both wizards jumped out of bed and got dressed, grabbed her bag and called a house elf.

"Wait!" she said before Blaise started telling the elf to alert everyone. "I want a shower first," she said. "And I need to shave," she added sheepishly.

Marcus and Blaise both looked at her like she was a bit daft, but she didn't appear to seem to be joking. Her hiss in pain brought them out of their disbelief.

Marcus didn't really know what he was supposed to do with that information, but Blaise came to the rescue and stepped forward. "How can we help?" he asked, though his normally smooth syntax was stilted and uncertain.

Her eyes were starting to burn, not because she was afraid of asking for help from them, they had been more than accepting of her quirks, but this was a bit of bad timing. She had trouble keeping things in perspective sometimes.

"I can't see over my stomach," she said with tears falling from her eyes.

Marcus hated to see her cry and stepped forward to brush the tears from her eyes. He kissed her tenderly and said, "Don't cry, Princess, Blaise will help." With that he left a giggling Hermione and dumbfounded Blaise.

***!***

Castor Flint held his granddaughter Camilla Alexandra Zabini-Flint while Camille held Alexander John Zabini-Flint.

It just so happened that Camilla most resembled Marcus, with his jet black hair and charcoal eyes, but her pert nose and angelic lips were all her mothers. Alexander had the same olive toned skin and almond shape Indigo eyes that Blaise had, but again the pert nose and angelic lips belonged to his mum.

Beautiful babies, who would be spoiled and adored by their parents and grandparents.

***!***

Eleven years later Camilla Zabini-Flint and Justina Pucey-Malfoy waved good bye to their parents and their extended family. "Bye Uncle Theo," Camilla said, giving him a kiss on his cheek. "Bye love," he said, propping his son up against his leg.

Baby Xavier Nott was only just a year. Theo had married a Spanish witch some years ago, much to the sweet relief of his father and Camille.

Hermione was large again, her second pregnancy and at the moment she just wanted it to be over. "Bye mum," Alexander said. He had been a mama's boy since the day he was born.

"Bye baby. Take care of each other, okay?"

He nodded and then smirked. "She'll have all those boys panting after her. I'll have to fight them off with a stick – both her and Justina," he sighed as if the burden of the world had been set upon his shoulders.

She smiled and then hissed in pain. "I think it's time." His fathers were there in a flash.

"Go son, we'll owl you when their born," Marcus said.

Blaise added," Owl us first after you're sorted."

Alexander smirked and nodded.

***!***

The quiet room was interrupted by a tapping at the window.

Marcus stood and stretched before he let the bird inside with its message. Melanie and Talia were sleeping soundly in Blaises arms.

Marcus smirked as he read the parchment. "Slytherin, all three of them."

Blaise chuckled and Hermione's eyes closed, drifting off to sleep with a smile on her face.

The end.


End file.
